Insanity's Requiem
by Silverarte
Summary: Thrown once more into the thrall of battle, the guys are faces with a demonic force whose greed is aimed at the one thing that will tip the balance, the one who can communicate with the spirits. COmplete!
1. The Prologue

_Disclaimer: As much as I wish it to be so, I do not own any of the Ronin Warrior/Samurai Trooper characters or previous plot lines of the sort. Those are all property of their creators and Bandai. I do own my own characters that I add in and this new story line however. : P_

_Author's Beginning Note: _

_OK, this here is a fic that I began to come up with as I thought about random things around me. It is a prioritized fic around the Ronin Warriors…with new enemies and a new face. However, due to my dislike of Mary Sues, you don't have to worry about one appearing here. Let me know what you think, and tell me if you believe that I'm bordering to far on the Mary Sue line…For it must be avoided at all costs! _

Insanity's Requiem

_Day…_

_Night…_

_Dark…_

_Light…_

_When the immortal fire grows dim_

_And the dark begins to overcome the light_

_The churning of the sea becomes a violent storm_

_And the throne of rock becomes a seat of doubt_

_When the stream of stars begins to fade_

_The eye of ages will open once more._

_Thus evil will be diminished_

_As the spirits will begin their wake _

_In the temple of their ancient rest_

The Ancient's prophesy, after the defeat of Talpa.

A young brunette stood outside her door, watching the mailman as she fetched the mail for her family. Keen brown eyes scanned the contents in her hands, pulling out a few for herself as she handed the rest to her mother. Looking at one of them, she opened up the envelope with a small smile on her face. Expecting rejection for her hopes, a smile replaced it as she read the letter and gave a whoop of joy. Looking at it, she scanned it once more:

* * *

**Lena Fuire,**

**We have received your application and down payment for the trip to Japan. You have been accepted into the program as a student from high school to high school as a foreign exchange student. The trip itself will last for six months, and the plane tickets are enclosed with hopes that the locations are convenient to you. Thank you and we hope you have a good time. You will be attending….**

"Oh my god! I got accepted!" Lena shrieked, jumping up and down in happiness. She was going to Japan, and nothing would stop her from fulfilling this dream. Diving for the phone, she had to make a phone call right then. Her friend deserved to know!

* * *

"And so the exchange student will be arriving in a week and a half. So please, guys…be nice to her!" Mia smiled, shaking her head at the five guys who were attentively paying attention to her as she waved the paper in her hand, "She's coming straight out of America with no experience as to what Japan is like, except what they have out there and the language." 

"Don't worry, Mia! You won't have to worry!" Kento jokingly flexed as he reclined in the chair, "No one will lay a finger on the girl! Well…as long as she doesn't steal my food…"

"Kento…no one would steal your food." Sage spoke his piece, then looked at the woman from where he stood against the wall, "You don't have to worry about it Mia. We'll all behave."

"I'm sure you guys will…but why do I have a worried feeling with that grin on your face, Sage," Mia teased the blond as she looked to the others who were sprawled in the other chair and the couched.

Cye saluted his piece, "No worries. We know what we have to do…we got that covered! As long as no sea food is involved."

He gave his gentle smile as he looked about at the others. Rowan merely shrugged, glancing up at the others, "No sweat. I'm good here! What else is there to say? I mean, come on!"

Ryo chuckled from the couch as he looked up at the others with a mere shrug, "I'll keep my temper in line as long as it isn't pushed."

Mia chuckled a bit, shrugging, "Alright then. When she comes, she'll be here for six months, remember to help out all you can…well…within reason."

The guys nodded as Rowen gave a happy salute to the general of the household, "Yes Ma'am!"

Chuckling, they all went off to make everything right so that, when the guest arrived, nothing would be out of place or not work right.

* * *

Kayura watched on, in a pool of water, her prayers coming through and acquiescing to her wishes. The three warlords watched her from the distance they stood, awaiting the orders they knew were to come. The dynasty had not remained inactive, and something was brewing that sent each of their senses haywire. No one could place it. The spirits themselves refused to answer as they sought for answers that were very well beyond their reach. 

The armors themselves were reacting to this power, and no one could understand why it was that such a surge would resurface in this day and age. With Talpa having been destroyed, everyone believed that it was the end that had finally come. Self doubt lingered, however, and perhaps this was the supreme cause of the apparent lax security efforts. Each of the warlords; Dais, Sehkmet, and Cale each had fought off horde after horde of demons that decided to attack the realm. Each of them had fended them off magnificently, and thus the belief that nothing could resurface originated.

"This is bad," Dais spoke, his tone calm and level as the watchful Cale shook his head.

"Yea, you are right. Think the Ronins will be dragged in on this one?" Cale blinked, looking between his comrades, whom each had been given their second chance by fate's decree.

"Probably, but then again, the rodents can't really hazard ifs, now can they?" Sehkmet spoke up.

"Either way, this storm will be a bad one. I feel it in the currents of the snow," Cale granted, "Even the dark shows a tremble that no one ever truly believed to be real."

The warlords focused their attention back to Kayura, who was headily making progress as best she could with her prayers. Image after image flashed through her mind when a voice finally spoke the words of a prophesy on the wings of the spirit's voice.

_When the immortal fire grows dim_

_And the dark begins to overcome the light_

_The churning of the sea becomes a violent storm_

_And the throne of rock becomes a seat of doubt_

_When the stream of stars begins to fade_

_The eye of ages will open once more._

_Thus evil will be diminished_

_As the spirits will begin their wake _

_In the temple of their ancient rest_

Blinking to herself, the new ancient shook her head. Trust the spirits to reveal their judgment through riddles and rhymes that the ancient before her had passed, yet, in her hand rested the jewel of power that had gone with the poem's legacy. A purple gem rested there, glowing gently.

"Jewel of Souls, guide us. This battle may be far worse then what we ever could have imagined," Kayura's soft voice rang out as she stood, ready to search the dark for a danger that could very well never have been there.

* * *

_Author's note: Yea, I know, I know. This is getting off to a rocky start. I could really use some opinions, and if helpful thoughts. I have this idea brewing in my head, so I decided to try my shot at something a little longer then the one-shots that I find are so popular so far. I'm going to continue writing those, even if this story isn't working out. Anyways, please let me know what you think, and thanks to all who read this._

_Hikaru1617_

**Preview of next chapter: (**Got the idea of this from the story, A Clash of Wills: The Eleven Days by Sui Megami. Let me tell you, great story! But I liked the idea of previews the way she did them. Sui…if you don't want me to use these, by all means, I will stop. But, until then, Ja'Ne! ))

"I'll see you in six months!"

* * *

"I can't figure it out! What is going on?"

* * *

"Oh boy, this is gonna get ugly…" 


	2. Arrival

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the original Ronin Warriors. I do, however, own any extra characters and the plot line that I come up with. _

_Here goes the second chapter. Who knows how I can put this together. I think it will be that way until I get at least half way through this story. The fact remains that this story, if all bodes well, may even have a sequel. :P Who knows?_

**Insanity's Requiem**

Chapter one: Arrival

As the airplane took off, Lena gazed out the window. Her brown eyes reflected the boredom she felt as she began her long plane trip. Glancing once more at the paper in her hands, she smiled. She still couldn't believe that she was actually going to Japan. It was truly amazing, and the fact that she was going to meet these new people had her slightly nervous. Praying that she could remember enough of the language to survive, she knew that this would end out all right.

Leaning back, she thought back to when she had talked to her friend, Cat, about all this.

_"Mrah! I can't believe you are going!" Cat had cried, jumping up and down as she hugged her friend._

_"Cat!...Can't…breathe…"Lena gagged under the insane strength of her shorter friend. Cat merely laughed, as she slowly released her, dropping Lena to the ground trying to catch her breath._

_Blinking, she looked up at her friend and laughed like a maniac. This was definitely up her alley to be like this. Every time, in fact. However, it was a genuine friendship between the best friends, even though Cat was by far the crazier of the two._

_"So, when do you leave? What are you going to do? Where are you going to stay? And what will ya bring me back?" Cat grinned, firing off the rapid questions before Lena had a chance to recover from the sudden attack on her person._

_"A week and a half, a household run by a Mia Koji person. I hear she is really nice…and I have no clue what it is that I'm going to bring back for you. I guess that I will have to do that closer to the time when I head back." Lena said, slowly sorting out the questions in her mind before answering them, "Either way, it'll be an interesting time. Something tells me that it will be!"_

Lena blinked slightly at the thought of what had happened when she had told her friend of that. It was even funnier when she had to leave the airport. But at least her family itself had been supportive of the venture. They all understood what it was like to want to do something as bad as she had, and had made sure that she had been able to go. She loved her mom and dad for it. Right away, each member of her rather large family had been adamant that she went and had a good time. Nothing like the now for a junior in high school. Strangely enough, due to the system of Japan's schooling systems, she'd be considered a sophomore. Either way, this was definitely something that she knew would enjoy.

_Her mother reached over and gave her a hug as she readied to head into the flight terminals past the point that her family could follow. Her siblings had stayed home, opting to give her and their parents more space in the vehicle as they made the trip._

_"I love you Mom. Keep everyone out of trouble while I'm gone," Lena smiled up at her mother, then embraced her father with the same gruff affection._

_"You keep yourself out of trouble as well, Hun. We'll miss you a lot, but I think we can all manage," Mrs. Fuire said. Nodding to herself, she kept her hands to herself to keep from holding her oldest daughter back from going. Her husband walked forward once more and ruffled his daughter's hair._

_"You watch out for the boys, Lena. They'll keep you all at bay if you aren't careful!" her father teased her as he looked down at her with his humorous face. His wry smile showed the fact that he thought that it wouldn't really have to be a concern._

_Cat ran up to where her friend stood, smiling in her own way as she gave her friend one last strangle hug, "I'm going to miss you. Write often!"_

_"You know I'll try. Just gotta hope I don' get as forgetful as I usually am," Lena teased as she was released from the hug._

_"See that you don't forget!" Cat smiled as she handed a small package to Lena to open on the plane, and watched Mrs. Fuire step forward once more with some cards in her hands, "These are phone cards, Lena. Use them to call us so that you don't get charged longed distance international."_

_"Thanks mom. Well, I better go! I'll see you in six months!" Lena turned while she waved, heading to the flight terminal, ready to head out on her trip, praying that the people she was going to meet would be able to get along well with her and vice versa. _

"Heh, my crazy friends. Just like her to give me this," Lena smiled, looking at what had been in her package. In her hand rested a bit of candy that Lena had an addiction to, and found that she couldn't really stop eating. Rice candy was just too much of an addiction for her, and it never stopped till it was gone. Smiling, she popped piece in her mouth and with a content sigh, relaxed against her seat with a small sigh to await the rest of the hours that were to fill her time before arrival at California out of Colorado, which would then take her to Japan.

* * *

Sage gave a bored sigh as the rest of the guys seemed to bustle with energy around the house. Today was the day that the exchange student would arrive, and Mia had them all on the outs to make sure that things were going to be alright for when they did come. She would be made welcome, they all promised that.

Cye smiled gently in his own calm way as he prepared the dinner that would be out to great their new guest and roommate. The girl apparently ate no meat, so he found a delicious challenge in trying to prepare the right food to follow the diets that each of the people followed.

Kento, his usual goofy self, made a bee line for the kitchen, attempting to be stealthy as Rowan read a book, relaxing for the moment. Ryo was upstairs helping Mia put together the final bits of the room that would go to the girl.

"OUCH!" Kento's loud voice was heard throughout the house as the others looked up amusedly from their various positions and actions.

"If you don't like it, then get out of the kitchen! It isn't dinner time, or even close, Kento," Cye's voice confirmed the assumptions of everyone. Kento was begging tidbits again, and he was far worse then any begging puppy was.

A chuckle drew the blond's attention to the couch, where Rowen seemed to not be paying as much attention to the book as Sage had thought. Walking over to his friend, he sat down in the chair across from him.

"So, what do you think she'll be like?" Rowen asked, thinking tentatively about it for a moment.

"Not to sure, actually. I just hope she isn't a complete…err…"

"I get the point. But knowing you, you'll have her swooning at your feet the moment she arrives," Rowen teased his friend, then laughed at the raised eyebrow offered in his direction as a small smile lined Sage's face.

"It's why you're called the Flirt King, isn't it?" Ryo's voice resounded from the stairs from where he stood. A pillow flew in his direction as he laughed, dodging it only to find that a surprised Mia got smacked right in the face with it.

"Ompf!" Mia cried, staggering back as Ryo reacted as fast as he could, grabbing her arm to steady her.

"Oh Mia! I'm sorry, I meant to hit Ryo," Sage said, contritely.

Blinking to herself, she shook her head as Rowen's laughs could be heard over the entire escapade, "It's alright…I think…"

She grinned, picking up the pillow and throwing it back at him as she shook her head, "Well, have to go the airport now. She'll be arriving in an hour, and I want to be there on time to pick her up."

"I'll go with you," Ryo said, standing over her shoulder.

"As will I," Rowen said, standing up with a stretch as Sage merely shrugged, opting to stay behind.

"Should I ask Cye...or Ken…"Mia was cut off as a loud crash resounded from the kitchen as Kento once again pushed his luck to far, and forced Cye to defend the realm of the kitchen, "Oh boy…this is gonna get ugly."

* * *

8

After a who knows how many hour flight from California to Japan, Lena now finally was allowed to set foot upon the ground of the international airport. Thankfully able to stretch, she quickly ran a brush through her hair and adjusted her mussed up clothing as best as she could. Eager to make a good impression, she quickly ducked into the closest restroom to make sure. With quick hands, she adjusted her brown hair into her usual pony tail and ran firm hands over the jeans and purple shirt that was her choice to wear. With her backpack over her shoulder, she turned out and began to walk down the terminal walk way as she headed into the main area.

Glancing about, she stifled a yawn as she felt her heart thump in nervous anticipation. Today was the time, and she knew that it was going to be a new and different experience. Savoring the idea to herself, she walked, looking around for any clue that she could find that would let her know who it was that she would end up leaving with. All she knew was the name of the woman who she would be staying with. She had passed back and forth a couple letters with the woman, to make sure that everything was alright on the levels that needed to be. She had a pretty good idea of what was going to be about. Five rambunctious guys who were as different as the elements themselves, and a giant white kitty.

"Oh well….better find them," glancing about, she saw a young woman with auburn hair holding a sign with Kanji and English both on it, clearly stating her name. Smiling, she walked forward a bit towards the woman, whom she assumed was Mia. The nervous thumping became more noticeable then before as she made her way to the woman.

* * *

"Where is she? I mean, she was supposed to be here already, isn't she? What a crowd…"Ryo said, glancing about as he sighed. He could almost feel his temper rising from all the people bumping into them and shuffling about. This many people just didn't sit well with him at one time.

"Be patient, Ryo. The plane landed not that long ago, and besides, it's a long trip from America to here. You have to be patient. Either way, we should be able to get a good idea of who she is. She'll look different from any Japanese person anyways," Rowen said calmly, looking at Ryo with an eyebrow raised.

Mia merely giggled at this, knowing that Ryo was going to blow his top if they weren't careful. Something about that boy just always made it so she knew how close he was to blowing his top, or accepting the challenge of anything else, but she chalked it up to sisterly insistence and attention. Gripping her sign to herself, she tilted her head to the side with a small shrug.

"I know, but I just can't figure this out. What's going on!" Ryo cried out with a frustrated sigh. Folding his arms, he closed his eyes in a mannerism he picked up from Sage.

"Patience, Ryo. Patience. Don't worry about it so much," Mia smiled up at Ryo, instantly cooling off the temper that was beginning to boil in its depths. Rowen watched on in interest as he smiled to himself.

"Umm…are you Mia Koji?" A female voice said from off to the side of them. They turned at once to see a nervous looking girl with her hair tied back in a ponytail. She nervously fiddled with the strap on her backpack as her denim covered legs shifted from side to side. Focusing chestnut colored eyes upon the people in front of her, she waited for her answer.

"Yes, I am," Mia smiled, "Would you be Lena Fuire?"

The girl broke into a relieved smile as she nodded at that, "I am. I'm very pleased to meet you."

"No need to be so formal. Call me Mia." Mia smiled at her as the girl nodded, "Please call me Lena."

"Sure!" Mia laughed as the to guys stood beside her, reminding Mia to make introductions, "These two are two of the boys that I wrote about in the letters I sent you."

Rowen looked at Ryo, who stepped forward and held his hand out in a shake with his customary smile, "I'm Ryo. Pleased to meet ya!"

Lena smiled and shook his hand firmly with a smile as Rowen stepped forward and grasped her other hand and shook it as firmly as the one that Ryo had given, "I am Rowen. Glad to see you made it here alright."

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you. I'm Lena," She laughed softly as she shook their hands, feeling the first vestiges of nervousness leave her in the wake of these twos friendly greetings.

"Come on. Let's go get your bags, and then we can head home," Mia smiled, pulling her gently to the airplane line as Lena mused to herself, _Are all of the guys this cute?

* * *

_

Cye sighed. This was the tenth time he had chased out Kento from the kitchen, and it was starting to get rather annoying. His persistence was relentless, and in the end, he would have to bribe him. He wished that Ryo or Rowen had stayed behind instead of going with Mia, since they were pretty good at chasing the boy away from the kitchen without worry or care. Fiddling with his all-mighty spatula, he warily watched for the stocky youth as he began to put the final touches on the meal he had prepared.

"Kento, come out. I know you are there," Cye said softly, his voice a mild reprimand of annoyance.

"Aww, come on Cye. You know you could spare even a little bit. I'm fading away," Kento whined a bit, flopping forward towards the island that the stove was attached to, "You don't have to be stingy."

"I'm not being stingy, not by any means at all. You know that over half of this food goes into your stomach, mate. So deal with it for now. I promise you, we'll have dinner as soon as our guest arrives. Then we can all eat together," Cye gave a small smile as he tried to encourage his friend to leave him alone long enough to actually finish the job that he was trying to complete. Sometimes he wondered if it was hopeless that he even tried.

Kento sighed, giving the frustrated puppy face before shutting up for the next couple of seconds. His hand was red enough from the smacks he had received, so pushing his luck once more may not be exactly what he had in mind. But…maybe he could get away with it…it's possible…He reached forward, inching towards the plate in front of him, trying to get to the bit that was closest to the edge of the plate.

A flash of silver and a loud slap was all that was heard before Kento withdrew his had with a whimper, shaking it out as much as he could. Cye just sighed once more, defending the food as best as he could.

* * *

Sage watched the typical battle between the two best friends, and just shook his blond head. An idle hand brushed at the strands of hair in front of his eye and just shook his head as his keen hearing picked up the sounds of a car pulling up into the driveway. Smirking slightly, he spoke into the kitchen, "They're here."

Immediately, Kento stopped whimpering and became his usual excitable self as he jumped up from his seat, the goofy grin in place once more. Cye immediately fixed everything so that it wouldn't burn in the absence from the kitchen. They walked around to the front of the house to be met with the sight of a Red Jeep and their friends tumbling out of it. Cye, Kento and Sage stood in front of the manor, watching.

Rowen jumped out of the car first, grinning in his own mischievous way as he hopped around the side of the car in a jolly manor. Ryo followed him, brushing the back of his head and laughing at Rowen as Mia followed suit as she opened the door. The passenger side door opened on the car as the other young woman opened her door. Standing up, all they caught a glimpse of brown hair followed by her own youthful face.

* * *

Mia's brisk chatter and the friendly talk with the two boys in the car did much to put Lena at ease. She smiled brightly more then several times, and Rowen seemed to be a major goof. Ryo was a far more straight forward type of person, but he too had a since of something that just drove her to believe that he was definitely a leader type of person.

Driving up to the manor, her eyes bugged out. She couldn't believe that the house was this big, "Oh my god…you live here!"

Mia laughed, to be joined in with the others. Rowen spoke up, "We all said that as well when we first came to the house."

"Trust us, our jaws were dropped," Ryo laughed a bit as well.

"I inherited it when my grandfather died. Trust me, I didn't buy it" Mia sounded amused as she put the car into a stop and parked it. Rowen, still chuckling over the manor comment, bounded out with Ryo close on his heels. Mia turned to look at Lena as she smiled, "You don't have to worry. I promise you, these guys are totally nice and you have nothing to worry from the other three."

Lena smiled at Mia, with a nod, "I'm sure of it. I know I can trust you, Mia."

Mia smiled with a nod, and opened her car door and headed out of the car. Slowly, Lena leaned over and opened the car door. That stupid nervous feeling was back, and fluent in her chest as her heart began to thump. There wasn't any real reason for it, she knew, but it was still there and she couldn't escape from it.

Stepping out of the car, she slowly stood and stretched, looking to where Mia stood. There, three more guys stood, each in their own respective poses. Blinking softly, she quickly turned her attention to closing the door then back to the guys where Mia was waving her over. Step by step, she looked up at the three that stood with kind smiles of their own fashion.

"Hi…I'm Lena Fuire. Pleased to meet you all," Lena smiled softly, running a nervous hand through her pony tail.

"I'm Kento! Sometimes people call me a hardhead, but I'm not all that bad!" The ash black haired boy spoke.

The brown haired boy spoke up, a shy smile lining his face as he looked up at her, "I'm Cye. Hope your trip was alright."

The blond haired boy gave a grin as he focused his piercing gaze upon her face as he lifted her hand and brought it to his lips, "I'm Sage. Pleased to meet you."

Lena stuttered a bit surprised that he had pulled something like that, then gathered herself together as she pulled her hand back to herself. She bowed slightly to each of them with a small smile. Somehow, she knew that this was going to be an interesting time no matter what, "I'm Lena. I hope we can get along just fine."

* * *

_

* * *

Author's Note: Yea, so here is the first chapter. I figured that more of the action will come in later on, since I really can't help that part. Lol I had to find the ways and figure out the introductions. Sometimes it's really hard to keep these guys in character! Anyways, yea._

_Hikaru1617_

_Cat is a tribute to my only Beta reader at the moment. And here is what she has to say:_

**The Sacred Bovine says: **No cows were hurt in the making of this chapter MRAHAHAHAHA!

_Here are the thank you to the reviews. The only one is from Thanks!_

_**Meira Evenstar:** Thank you so much! You can't believe what it does for me to see the support that you are putting behind me just cause you like what I've written so far. It's made it so that I don't want to stop coming up with the next chapters. And, you know, you are a lot of help whether you think so or not!_

_**Preview:**_

You know…you don't have to pull that on me…

Wow! This is awesome!

Ok, are you always like this?


	3. Settling in with the Wild

_Disclaimer: Come on…you guys know by now: P_

_Ok, here goes chapter 2. No clue where this one will lead, but since it's still the beginning parts of the story, gotta work on settling in, right? Sooo,….here comes that part of the story! Settling in._

**Insanity's Requiem**

Chapter 2: Settling In with the Wild

Lena smiled up at the three boys in front of her. Suddenly she knew that she had nothing to worry about. Each of these boys, while different, seemed to each have the friendly disposition. And DAMN! They were all cute to boot. Then again, she would never say…and she hated it when someone looked at her for only that reason, so she figured that she had better have the same respect for them as well.

Sage grinned smugly to himself, noticing that he hadn't lost his charm when he pulled it on new girls. She shrugged it off rather quickly, but then again, it wasn't like it was his best attempt.

Cye smiled shyly, nodding to her in greeting, "It's good to finally meet you. I hope you have fun while you're here, and I hope that we all get along just fine."

He smiled as he saw hers in return. It just seemed to be infectious. Rowen pushed his hair from his face and stepped forward. Companionably, he slung an arm over the girl's shoulder and spoke, "No need to be shy! We don't bite. Besides, we can't be all that hard to get along with. Mia puts up with us just fine!"

Lena laughed at that and nodded at the young blue haired man as she stepped out of the arm grip, "No, I don't think you will be."

Mia chuckled, stepping forward before Kento could, speaking up, "Alright. We have to get you set up before dinner, and if we work fast, it can be done. Let's get your bags, and we'll head up to your room."

Lena nodded at the young woman with a smile, as she turned around to go to the jeep, only to be stopped by Kento, "I'll get 'em for you. Not a problem, besides, it's what I'm good at."

"Thanks! But I can get them, it isn't a problem for me either," Lena laughed a bit cheerfully as she reached as if to stop him. Kento just shook his head as Ryo gripped her shoulder, "Let him do it, Lena. He says he doesn't mind, so he doesn't. Besides, we all help each other here. It's pretty natural."

"Alright then," She smiled up at Ryo as she stopped trying to stop the other young man. Kento cheerfully went to grab the bags from the car as Lena followed Mia and Ryo up the stairs as Cye turned to go back into the kitchen.

* * *

The night found each of them at the table as each of them began to eat the food placed in front of them. Cye had obviously out done himself with all the effort placed in the food before them, and judging by Kento's slightly red hand, had defended his realm with an iron grip. 

"Wow! This is awesome!" Lena said out loud, amazed at all the food and the quality of. She could cook, but almost all of it was western style. She could definitely learn a thing or two from this young man. Cye flushed a bit at the praise, unused to the outside source of it from someone other then those who lived there, "Thanks…I hoped everyone would like it."

"Of course we would, Cye buddy! Why wouldn't we?" Kento cried out as he began to dig in to his heart's content.

"Kento, you are always happy as long as your stomach is getting full," Sage teased in his own way, sending a wink at Lena. She just merely raised an eyebrow at him with a small chuckle. She had been warned about him and the fact that he was the renowned flirt king of the high school they were going to.

Rowen just laughed a bit, with Ryo joining in. All in all, this was a very pleasant gathering. No one forced their cheerfulness, and it did much to put the girl at ease. Pretty soon, she was relaxed enough to talk to each of them as if they had been friends forever and beyond.

"So, you come out of Colorado, right?" Mia asked as Lena nodded, "What's it like there?"

The guys listened closely to what Lena said as she answered, "Well, compared to here, the place I come from is almost as if I'm a country girl. But the area is nice, and the mountains are truly beautiful. We have plenty of places to shop, though not as many amusements. No oceans, of course, but we do have hiking trails, camping grounds and ski resorts which are truly amazing in the winter time!"

"That sounds nice, but I like it here a lot too. I mean, it is where home is," Ryo said, smiling gently at Mia.

"What kind of family are you from?" Sage asked. Lena figured it was a fair question, since she had already ran that question by each of them and received the answer to it rather easily.

"Well, I have a large family. Mom and dad, of course. But I also have a younger brother, and three younger sisters. Cat, dog…I suppose it's pretty much the usual, but my dad has this awesome way of giving advice when it's needed. He knows just how to make you think so that you don't really forget what it is that you are asking about in the first place. I really look up to him…"

Blinking appreciatively, Sage smiled. He knew what it was like to admire those you loved. Rowen just shrugged, his hands inching towards the sweeter choices of food to eat. Mia smiled a bit as Ryo snuck scraps down to the white tiger close to his feet. Now there was a surprise, when she found out exactly what the giant white kitty that Mia had talked about was.

_"OK, so this is your room. It's right across from mine, and Ryo's is right over there. Sage and Rowen sleep right next to your room," Mia said to Lena as she opened the door. Kento came up behind Ryo, who was smiling like a mad man. Setting the bags inside, he gave a wink then went back downstairs as Lena stared wide eyed at the young man._

_"Oh, he's probably gone back downstairs to pester Cye in the kitchen," Ryo said, answering her unspoken question._

"_OUCH!"_

"_See?" Ryo laughed as the others joined in on the chuckle. _

_"You guys…This is really nice. Thank you so much!" Lena said as the laughter died down, looking at the other four people who were up there with her._

_"Nah, it isn't a big deal. Trust me, Mia's had us do a lot worse around this house," Rowen teased as Mia punched him in the arm. He jokingly winced, then shrugged as if it proved his point as Mia glared indignantly._

_"So, you all live here?" Lena asked, tilting her head._

_"Yea, us and well, Ryo's giant cat," Rowen said, evasively. Sage nodded, smirking to himself as he started guessing as to what her reaction was going to be._

_"Really? Cat's are pretty cool…I respect the choice, Ryo," Lena smiled as he just groaned and shrugged, responding, "I just hope you feel that way later on."_

_Lena blinked cluelessly as the other guys moved away from the door and Ryo gave a shrill whistle. Suddenly, a white blur shot into the room and stopped at his master's feet. Black stripes decorated the otherwise flawlessly white coat and intelligent brown eyes looked up at Lena with keen interest. _

_"Holy! You have a tiger!" Lena's eyes seemed to pop out of her head as her jaw dropped and she stood in shock. The others started chuckling softly; Rowen was getting the biggest kick out of it as Sage waited for the scream. It never came. Lena swallowed the saliva collecting in her mouth and gathered her resolve. Walking over to the tiger, which was obviously not going to jump on anyone right then, she held a shaking hand out to the creature. The tiger stepped forward, rumbling, and shoved his head under her hand. _

_Finally smiling, she knelt down and began to scratch behind his ears. Sage's mouth almost dropped then. No girl, with the exception of Mia as far as he had seen, had never been able to be around a tiger of this size and not freak out. True, she was only just now shaking off the fear that she had felt before hand, but she hadn't screamed. Looking over at Rowen, he knew that he now had to part with 1000 yen. Damn…_

_"What's his name?" Lena asked, now officially mesmerized by the all too smug looking tiger. _

_"White Blaze, and from the looks of it, he thinks of you already as part of the family. He looks a little too happy about your reaction to him," Ryo raised an eyebrow at the scene in front of him as he shook his head, dumbfounded. Then again, the tiger did always know about the people before they knew about him. He was a good judge of character, after all. _

"So, Lena. You are going to our high school, we hear," Rowen struck up the conversation as she nodded.

"Yea, I believe so. I'm supposed to mainly study the differences between the two school structures and such. But I know that I'm all but clueless," she laughed a bit as she took a bite into the food.

"We'll show you around. There isn't anything to worry about! Come on, you got five big strong men looking after you," Kento grinned, jokingly flexed as Lena raised a hand and gave a quip.

"True, but where is the fifth one? I see four…"Lena looked around, as if counting up the other four guys before turning her attention to Kento with a small grin. She then blinked a bit and turned redder then Ryo's shirt, "Oh! I shouldn't have said that!"

The guys laughed as Kento looked a tad hurt, until he realized that it was a joke. He then started laughing as well at the embarrassed predicament as Lena covered her mouth with both hands. The red face, combined with that, was enough to make him forget all about what she had said. After all, the others gave him grief all the time, "No sweat! It was kinda funny. I'm used to it."

Lena looked up at him, apologetically as the others laughed, "Sorry. I have no control over my mouth sometimes. I didn't mean to say that."

Kento laughed, and shrugged it off as he usually did, "At least you are comfortable enough to joke! It's ok. Are you always like this? Joking around and stuff?"

Cye stopped gasping like a fish as he shook his head a bit, "That's what I wanna know. We haven't had a good laugh in a while."

Rowen shrugged a bit, knowing he could find humor in just about anything, as he finally calmed down. Sage was smiling as Ryo laughed a bit more. Mia giggled a bit, raising her own eyebrows as she watched what was going on around the table.

"I guess so. It just happens when I'm comfortable around something or someone. I guess that's what happened…but I am sorry," Lena said quickly, as if speaking to everyone.

"It's not a bit deal. I'm good natured!" Kento smiled as he shrugged to himself.

As the table calmed down, Lena learned that they honestly welcomed a joke or two, as they passed them around each other like wildfire. All too soon, dinner began to end as Mia stood up with a small sigh, "Tomorrow, we'll pick up your school uniform. From there, I believe just about everything is set, except for your books."

Lena nodded, sending a smile at the kind woman who had opened her home to her. Mia smiled back, and everyone engaged in clean up. The night was, after all, a time to wind down. They all needed it.

* * *

Kayura looked up frustratedly as she shook her staff out with a sigh. Dais stood beside her, raising an eyebrow over his good eye as he voiced his mind, "What's wrong?" 

"The readings, the fortunes…everything is telling me that something is about to happen. But nothing is revealing itself at this time. And nothing seems to be able to break through whatever barrier is placed," Kayura said as she stood and looked up at her warlord. Turning, she saw that the others had come up behind her.

"Maybe it's just a block up in energy, and it will clear out?" Sekmet tried, to no avail. The ancient merely shook her head as she focused her gaze upon him, then upon Cale.

"Unfortunately, it isn't. I don't think it will stop, and the spirits have already given their say. The Jewel of Soul has already begun to react. I think the spirits are searching for the one who can understand and act upon their behalf. If so, this Jewel will go to that person," Kayura explained as she looked to the side, the crease in her brow deepening.

"Which means, that if this trouble really is there, then we have to find who this person is before the other…creep does…is that right?" Dais asked.

Kayura nodded as the others sighed in thought. It seemed like they couldn't escape the torment that was meant to riddle their beings. Such was the curse they had all taken on the day they donned their armors for the first time. They could only pray that everything worked out in the end.

"Should we alert the Ronins yet?" Cale asked with a cringe. Despite fighting for a different side now, he could never get along with Halo at any point, no matter what he tried.

"No. The spirits haven't chosen their person yet. Once they do, we will know how to react. I'm pretty sure that is what they are waiting for. This other force that I'm picking up…" Kayura said.

"Which means that this game is all about patience," Dais said.

"I hate waiting!" Sekmet cried.

"You had better stop that. You are starting to sound too much like Hardrock," Cale said as Kayura sighed, and turned to leave the room. Those two were best left to their own devices when they fought. She chose not to intervene.

* * *

It's been a week since the new arrival at the Koji manor, and nothing too exciting was happening. Lena had adjusted rather well, and her presence was no longer viewed as different. Now officially the first day of school, everyone hurried to get ready for the day. The school system was a tad bit different from the others in Japan, since people could be in different classes at different times, and not be stuck in the same classroom over and over again. Many of the classes could be shared with those of younger or older grades, and all this was explained to Lena the day before. 

Getting dressed in her uniform, she sighed. She had never been a skirt kinda person, always having opted for the more conventional pants and t-shirts that she had chosen to wear. Hearing the thumps down the stairs, she figured that it was time to be down there for breakfast, since she could hear Kento's loud complaints already.

Giving the tie on the front of her uniform on last pull, she flattened the skirt and began to walk down the stairs. Smiling a bit, she walked into the kitchen to take in the sights. Sage was sitting at the table, calmly drinking tea and reading the paper. Rowen looked ready to fall into the food placed before him, fighting off the sleep that threatened to over take him. Kento was struggling to hold himself back from beginning to munch on the food as Cye worked to set it all out with Mia's help. Ryo had just walked in from feeding White Blaze. Yup, this was definitely a typical day for this household.

"Morning!" Lena said out loud, too cheerfully for Rowen, who sent a glare her way. Unperturbed, she walked forward to take her seat at the table in-between Sage and Ryo.

"Morning!" Chorused the rest as they responded without really looking up. Cye was the first to notice, who smiled at her choice in dress.

"The uniform looks good," Cye commented, nodding to her. Ryo and Kento nodded agreement as Sage began to stare a bit, as was his custom when he was ready to begin his flirting trips.

"You...t-think so? I didn't think it was really my style," Lena smiled slightly, embarrassed once more as she looked to the side with a small shrug.

Sage grinned a bit and gestured to the seat she stood beside, "Please, my dear. Sit and grace me with thine gorgeous continence."

"You know…you don't have to pull that on me…" she blinked rapidly as she turned to a smug looking Mia, who had helped with all the shopping for the outfit, and a little bit more. Nodding, she shrugged a bit, and sat down.

"I know, "Sage grinned a bit, satisfied in his own way.

Breakfast went by with the usual bumps and twists in the road, and soon everyone was getting ready to go. Mia had her jeep ready for take off as soon as the others were ready, to be followed by Kento's van. Mia opted to go with, since Lena had to be taken care of at the front office at the school. Who better to do that then the Legal Guardian at this point?

* * *

Waving Mia goodbye, Lena headed out of the front office and into the halls. There, the hustle and bustle of the students was almost too much as she stepped to the side to get her bearings. Blinking, she realized that this was a massively different type of schedule, since there were about seven classes in a day. One was a rest period, and another was physical education, which luckily, Mia had had the foresight to pick up the uniform as well. 

Deciding to brave the crowd, she accidentally ran into someone by mistake, and ended up falling to the ground. With a wince, she looked up at the person she ran into and began apologizing, "I am SO sorry!"

A feminine laugh was heard as she looked up into the good natured face, "That's fine. It was an accident."

Lena smiled as she looked up at the young woman. She had black hair that seemed to bounce around her face as she held out her hand. Lena gratefully accepted it and stood up, "I'm Lena."

"Akiko. Pleased to meet you," She smiled as she then nodded, "Well, I have to be off. Nice meeting you! Maybe we'll run into each other later!"

Lena smiled and nodded when she felt a hand land on her shoulder. Turning, she looked up into violet-grey eyes, "Graceful landing Lena."

She chuckled a bit as she shrugged, "I try, Sage, I try. Anyways, what are you doing?"

"Just here to help a lady out. Aren't I allowed to do that?" Sage gave his wining smile, which she soon returned. Several girls seethed almost jealously as they then passed by, putting up charming smiles to the blond haired man.

"Well, I appreciate it," Lena smiled as she held onto her schedule in her hand, "Can you tell me how to get to homeroom 2-A? I can't figure out where to go!"

Sage smiled once more, "Yea. I can do one better as well. All of us guys are in that same homeroom, so we meet up in there. I just have a bit more trouble with...erm…"

"The ladies?" Lena smiled as he nodded, "Look, you don't have to worry about that with me. I already know who you are. I refuse to fall at anyone's feet as it is. You area a human, not an idol…I'll think of you in that sense, thank you very much!"

Sage's smile seemed to spread as he nodded at her. This was an interesting turn of events, and while he did just loose another bet with Rowen on this, he found he really didn't mind. It looked like he had just gained a good friend in her, "Sounds good to me, little lady. Now then…the class is this way…"

Lena smiled as he grasped her books in the fashion that he always did, shrugging off her complaints that she could do it easily as he led her to the classroom to start the day.

* * *

_Author's notes: OK, this chapter was a bit more difficult, cause I had to begin to set in the ways that they guys are and the way that she will begin to react to them. Lena is, in truth, a more outgoing girl. The main thing that causes the back up is because she is in a different culture and place far from her normal comfort zones. Anyways, soo there we go. Akiko will appear in more parts, though her role yet is undetermined. Nooo...she isn't evil. So no sweat there! But the main action will probably begin about the 4th or 5th chapter because I have to show all the little bullies that come along in a high school setting. After all, that is the main reason that she is there…to study those systems. No, it isn't the main focus of the story, but I have to show some other aspects of a natural life before I hit the supernatural of the things. Anyways, let me know what you think so far. Your opinions are highly valued! And any questions are always considered: P _

_Hikaru1617_

**Comments from Beta reader The Sacred Bovine:** (sneaks in the back room with food from the Ronin's fridge)

**_Reviews (Which I am very grateful for!))_**

_**From FFnet:**_

**Meira Evenstar:** _You know, you really are encouraging me! And for that, I thank you very much! I hope it keeps your interest, since I have some big plans in the action of this fiction. Anyways, I really value your opinion, and want to say thanks! I'm constantly writing! SO no sweat!_

**Inda:** _You know, thanks about the encouragement. And yea, mine was down as well. So it was difficult for me to even post that chapter as well. And yea, it is something different as well. It's a bit hard though, cause one shots are just that. One shots…no worries about continuing. Lol but I think it will work out. As for whom she'll end up with? Probably Sage…cause Sage is my favorite! lol But not too sure as of yet. My main fluff focus will be Ryo and Mia. Hey, I like those types: P_

**From so far. **

Preview of next time:

_"Look, I don't know what I did to you…but there is no reason to do this. Leave me alone!"

* * *

_

"_Oh my…why is there so much of it?"

* * *

_

"_Crap! This isn't good!"_


	4. The Big, The Bad and the Bullies

_Disclaimer: Errr….yea…._

_Ok, ok. So here is the next chapter. Gotta get through all the school before we can try to get through the rest, right? Anyways, here goes nothing! And hey, let me know what you think!_

**Insanity's Requiem**

**Chapter 3:** The big, The bad, and the bullies

The day itself had passed by relatively quickly. First she was introduced in homeroom, which of course, she had to answer questions that the curious had for her all day long since they came up at random points. She, apparently, was the new attraction at the school. Rowen assured her that it would die out, it always did, unless you were Sage.

Lunch passed by, where she had sat with the guys. They always seemed to make her laugh, and enjoyed doing so as they passed friendly banter back and forth. The usual with that, then onto her hated class, Chemistry. That class wasn't so bad, since she ran into Akiko again and shared it with Kento and Ryo.

Akiko was a kind girl, it seemed, and was rather friendly to the new foreign girl. Inviting her to a practice with the stomp team, she made it seem like Lena was apart of her life. They realized that Lena was more of a swimming kind of girl, but it really didn't matter to either of them/

Next was the worst class of all. Physical education…god she hated that class. Quickly getting changed into her uniform for that, she smiled slightly at Akiko, who had the class with her as well. Several new faces were in the class as well, and of course, she had to be introduced again. All the guys were in this class as well, since it was the way they requested their schedule.

Smiling, Lena bowed formally to the class, "Hi. I'm Lena…pleased to meet you."

The others greeted her as was polite to do, then turned to their groups as Lena walked by Ryo and the others, "So formal, Lena-chan. Why?"

"Cause I should be?" Lena smiled over at Rowen and Kento, who shrugged and grinned. Ryo chuckled as he gave an I told you so look to the two as Cye just smiled kindly and clasped a hand on her shoulder in a friendly pat.

"Good answer, very good answer," Sage gave her a genuine smile. Ever since she said she'd treat him like a normal person, he had just grown more comfortable around her. It wasn't like he was falling for her, it was more as if she was becoming a good friend that he had by his side all along. But…he could still flirt….Grinning, he shrugged, "And the outfit is looking good as well."

Lena blinked rapidly at that, turned a faint hue of red, and quickly excused herself over to where Akiko stood, waving her over. Sage just started to laugh as the others groaned, knowing the flirt king had struck again.

* * *

Lena walked over to where Akiko stood, as the other girl chuckled at her. Shaking her head, Lena rolled her eyes at her new friend, smiling all the while. The girls laughed as a feminine voice spoke up from behind her, "So…why are you so chummy with Sage?"

Lena blinked and turned to face a dainty looking girl. Her brown hair was pulled back and done so that not a strand was out of place, her make up complimented her face and her slim form was the type to be seen in magazines, "He's just a friend. Why?"

"Oh, just because he's mine…I had to make sure that no new tramp was going to walk on my territory," the girl smiled up at her sweetly as Lena began to seethe. She didn't like the way this girl just slung out insults, or how she seemed so possessive over Sage. She knew Sage had no girlfriend; it made him the most longed for guy at the school.

"Shut up, Minako. You know that he isn't yours…he already refused you several times. So just back off!" Akiko cried at the shorter girl.

"What would you know, Akiko?" Minako sneered, "I just wanted to make my standing clear."

"Lena is new. Why in the world would she want to go after anybody, much less have to deal with people like you?" another girl spoke up from those standing beside Akiko.

"Saria, pleased to see that you jump in at no notice…and into nothing that you are a part of," Minako glared, then turned to face Lena, "Just to make sure you understood. I wasn't trying to be mean…I know you are new, so you have some slack. But that will go away soon enough."

"Oh, I understood. I also understand that he has rejected you, he isn't yours, and that you are going after someone who had no intention of jumping in at any point. Each factor makes you guilty…if I remember it all right," Lena said coolly. She had to deal with these types of people all the time. It was always difficult for her to fit in, and so, she had to come up with her own reactions to things that happened until it became easier to get along. But there was always the jealous types that would step in at a moment's notice and try to ruin it all.

Minako's jaw dropped, and then slammed it shut as she turned away in a huff. Akiko clasped Lena's shoulder as Saria looked overly pleased with herself, "Good job girls! We chased her off!"

Lena just raised an eyebrow. Somehow she knew that she had just made her first enemy, and this enemy wasn't a good one to have.

* * *

The guys had been watching from their positions in the gym, stretching as required before they began their exercises. Kento bristled as he saw Minako approach Lena in her huffy manner, "Looks like Sage's girlfriend has a bit of a problem…"

"She isn't my girlfriend, just leave me be on the matter," Sage said, his voice carefully level as he saw the evident signs of a sneer ride over the petite girl's face as Lena looked like her temper was beginning to unwind.

"Well, something needs to be done. That girl is out of control," Ryo said, shaking his head as he saw Akiko jump in, followed by Saria not that far behind.

"Yea…just not by us. We can't go after girls, it isn't our style. That is just simple bullying, flat out, mates. I don't see what we can do until it comes to be a bigger confrontation," Cye said as Rowen nodded in agreement. As one, they watched Minako huff off after something Lena had said, causing them to grin mildly.

"Looks like she handled it!" Kento cried with a smile as he switched the legs he was stretching.

Rowen shook his head as he looked at Sage. They both recognized someone who intended to give payback. Minako wasn't going to take that lightly at all.

* * *

After the most hellish PE session Lena had ever had, she was on her break hour. She sighed thankfully, since she only had one more class to go. PE had been terrible, thanks to Minako, who decided that Lena was the total enemy by that point. Tripping her was probably the nicest thing Minako had done, and of course, Lena had responded in kind, though not on the same scale.

Sighing, Lena walked around the hall as she saw Saria head into her class. Minako had gone off in her direction, and Akiko had gone to make sure that she had something to eat before she went back to the break time with Lena.

Passing around the corner, she heard cries, "Look, I don't know what I did to you! Just leave me alone!"

Gasping, she listened a bit more as the other voices came around, "No chance for you anymore. You pushed your luck buddy…just by being a freshman."

Peaking around the corner, she was appalled by the sight. Three big guys surrounded a smaller freshman. Each of them seemed to be getting a kick out of this as the main guy cocked his fist to scare the poor kid.

"Look. Kakeshi. It isn't my fault! I don't know what I did!" The other kid cried out, looking up at the main bully in surprise.

"Too late for that, Takeo…" Kakeshi grinned as he suddenly found his fist being held back by a young woman with brown eyes that seemed to snap with her anger. Brown hair tied in a pony tail, and eyes that were wider then the normal Japanese. He widened his eyes as he grinned. He was looking at the new American student that had just transferred into the school.

"Leave him alone…this is hardly fair," she growled out at him as she started to release his hand and step in front of the scared kid. She was bluffing her way through this, since she didn't really have a good knowledge about how to fight. In fact…she knew nothing. But she was certainly going to try.

"Oh, come on now hun, I was just having a bit of fun, "Kakeshi said.

"Look, I don't know what I did to you…but just leave me alone," Lena had said calmly.

Kakeshi smiled down at her, knowing he outranked her in the grade game. He was bigger, badder, and he believed it too. Get a girl? Heh...no problem for him, right?

Lena rolled her eyes, shaking him off cool as a cucumber as she gazed at each of them defiantly, "The teachers will be coming soon if you don't head out. Go away!"

"Now now, I know that the teachers ain't coming…they never do at this time," the creep spoke, "In fact…if you go out with me for a while, I'll forget all about you interrupting me like this."

Lena guffawed and shook her head in amazement. This guy was an IDIOT! "Look, moron, I don't think I will. Besides, this isn't right on any level. Leave us alone," Lena said levelly.

"I don't think I will, babe. And to prove the point," he reached over and grabbed her arm, which she quickly reacted and stomped his foot as hard as she could. Whirling around, she wrenched her arm from his grip, latched onto Takeo, and pulled them both out of there as fast as she could. The other two were too surprised to even think, and soon they had a bit of distance between them as she ducked them both into the library.

"You ok?" Lena said, panting heavily as she looked down at the young man she had just helped…err…tried to help.

Takeo nodded, his green eyes catching her gaze, "Yea…I'm fine. Thanks for the help."

She smiled and shrugged, "Sorry I couldn't help more. I'm no good in fights…I just think that this isn't my day."

Akiko suddenly appeared in the library, "Lena? Are you in here!"

_She sounds frantic_. "Yea…I'm in here! Akiko, I'm over here."

Akiko quickly walked up to where she stood, looking down at the younger girl with a disapproving glare, "I just saw Kakeshi. It seems that he is hunting down an American girl who ran off with a freshman that he was going to pound. I don't have a problem with the rescue, but I had to make sure you were alright!"

"I'm fine, Akiko. We got out of there in time," Lena smiled as Takeo nodded beside her.

Akiko sighed, shaking her head, "Kakeshi is going to be after you guy now. I hope you know that."

Takeo nodded as Lena's eyes widened, _Crap, this isn't good!_ _She's right! Stupid bullies…_

Sighing, Lena nodded. Akiko spoke up, "Thankfully, I don't think it's to pound you guys…I think it's just that he thinks it's a game of hard to get."

Lena just groaned.

* * *

The day had finally ended as each of the guys waited for Lena and Sage by a cherry blossom tree. Friendly chatter was passed back and forth as they saw Sage dodge another group of girls and run up to where they were.

"Hey guys!" Sage said, slightly frazzled, "They are way to persistent today."

"Only you have that trouble, buddy," Rowen grinned.

"Yea…"Kento said, almost jealous sounding.

"Sounds like Kento's jealous, mates," Cye laughed as Kento punched him in the arm. Ryo just shook his head, smiling as he looked around for the last of their group. Lena headed from the school, looking kind of frazzled as she went to where they were to meet up.

"Hey, Lena chan! How'd it go?" Cye asked, tilting his head to the side as he voiced the question that everyone was ready to ask.

Lena sighed, shaking her head, "Malicious women, stupid bullies…and ridiculous amounts of homework. Oh my…why is there so much of it!"

The others chuckled as Kento went over the things she said. He figured out what the women and homework was, but one word caught his attention, "Bullies? What happened?"

Lena raised an eyebrow as she straightened up, "Kakeshi decided that beating up one someone smaller then him was a good idea. I stepped in…he decided to TRY to flirt…" she rolled her eyes at that, "Then I took off with the boy before Kakeshi got any ideas."

The others looked at each other. Kakeshi would soon figure things out, and go after others…it was his style. The bullying was starting up…and Kento knew that he was going to jump in to stop it. That was what justice was all about….

* * *

_Yea, I know it's a bit shorter then the others. But I decided that I have to really try to fix my focus on the story, so I put less into this chapter. I think it shows…I just wasn't as into it. But the next chapter things should get interesting…since it will progress probably about a month. By that time, the action always hits! So yea, expect it to really get moving! _

_Hikaru1617_

**Reviews:** Thanks!

From Evenstar : Thanks! And you know I will update as much as I can, and as fast as I can: P I'm glad I have your attention! I will try to keep it!

**Inda**: Oh my! Don't get in trouble at work! That's not a good thing you know. : P But thanks for the support!

**Preview:**

"Who's there?"

"Ronins, we need your help."

"Get away, Kakeshi!"

_8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8_

Don't miss the next exciting chapter!_ ((Don't ask why I had to put that in. : P))_


	5. The Trouble begins to Arrise

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the RW characters or such like that. The characters I own are all the extras…i.e. Lena, Minako, Kakeshi, Takeo, Lethias, and Akiko and whoever else I decide to introduce._

_Here goes the next chapter. Its number 5 now, I believe, and I hope that you like this one as well as the others. The action should start to heat up, and hey, why not? Feel free to give suggestions. I'll gladly take them into consideration._

**Insanity's Requiem**

Chapter 5: Power of Nine sought to find

"Ok, so his name is Lethias?" Mia asked, taking up her usual position from behind her computer. Rapidly, her fingers began to type as the guys stood in various places around her.

"Yea, that is what Kayura said to us. He's after someone who apparently can talk to and see spirits…whatever like that," Rowen said.

"Sounds like an ancient principle, really," Mia said, the computer flashing before her face.

"What do you mean, Mia?" Sage said, standing beside the door.

"Well, it's actually an ancient principle used with the Native Americans of the Americas and areas like that. They believe that all natural things have a spirit. Apparently, this person that you are searching for would naturally follow the same principal, if they can see and do what you have described," Mia said, looking up as the computer once again rang up a negative response. Cracking the code that her grandfather had was no easy job, and the passwords were always different to get the different information.

"Yea, I remember hearing about that," Cye said, thoughtfully, "Lena said something about it. Apparently, it's something her mother always taught her to believe."

The guys looked at him, and then turned to each other, "We could ask her…but…"

"We'd have to do it in a way that she wouldn't know that something was up, right Sage?"

The blond nodded, replying in kind, "Yea, but I think we should really pay attention to the information that Mia can possibly come up with."

"Well, I'm not getting anything right now. For the most part, I think it will be that way. I'll question Lena later about that belief, but for the mean time, go get some rest. Your school vacation is in just a few days…you really shouldn't mess up now." Mia smiled with a nod, "My classes already ended, so it's easy enough to fill in the blanks."

The guys nodded in relief as they filed out, Ryo lingering just a moment longer as he watched the young woman at the computer.

* * *

_"Damn…what is this!" Lena glanced about frantically, looking around at the barren landscape. What was it about this place that set her so one edge? Turning to the side, she spotted the creature that sent such worry down her spine._

_Her eyes widened as a black figure closed in closer to where she stood, having appeared out of no where. The smirk upon his face bore nothing short of malice as he held his hand to her. His black hair acted almost as a cape as his yellow eyes glinted at her suddenly frail figure._

Watch out!

_She backed up away, glancing wildly about. The voice…it had spoken to her before…hadn't it?_

Leave her be! Lethias!

_Lethias? Who is that? _

_A young woman suddenly stood between her and the sinister being in front of her with a bright flash of light. In her hands, she held a golden monk's staff, whose rings were swinging around like a wildfire spreads, "Leave her be!"_

_"No Kayura, I don't think I can…"The man suddenly frowned, looking around at the swirling beings that suddenly blocked him from her form. Lena blinked, not understanding a single bit of this, but knowing that something was wrong with this guy. He raised his hand to the sky, a vicious looking sword in his hands as he swung it down towards the one known as Kayura's head. Her eyes widened, her feet frozen in place as fear consumed her… _

Lena sat upright in her bed, breathing hard to herself. Looking side to side, she slowly recognized that this was her room at Mia's. Nothing looked barren or dead about it, and thankfully, no strange man stood with a sword ready to kill her. That dream…it was truly a nightmare…and just remembering it sent chills up and down her spine.

"Damn…what was that? Who was that?"

* * *

"NO!" Kayura snapped to attention, shocking the other warlords about her. Each of them stepped aside, Cale looking rather puzzled as he glanced between his mistress and the food he had brought to try to get her to eat. What was so wrong about it?

"Oh hell!" Kayura cursed, stepping aside as the ancient's staff began to clatter. The rings began to react as she watched on in amazement, "The spirits have chosen the person who they believe to fit the bill of their needs."

Glancing back over at the three men, her eyes held all traces of the malice they used to have when she was working with Talpa himself. Dais swallowed then looked up at her, "That isn't why you are angry though, is it?"

The young woman shook her head, glancing at the Jewel, which now was beginning to react with the Ancient's staff, "No. It's because Lethias knows it as well. And he's been searching for the young one the way that I hadn't thought to do it yet."

The warlords blinked at each other, not even daring to bicker as they awaited the rest of the news, "He has begun to search through the dreams of people. He found the soul; he just doesn't know who it is that it belongs to. I intervened fast enough."

"How did you do that?" Sehkmet's voice sounded skeptical, wondering as he watched Kayura through narrowed eyes.

Kayura's glare was hard enough to peel paint as she glanced at the young man, "I felt the spirits cry. They called for help, and the staff pulled me there. It was all I could do."

"If that is the case, then why is it that you are so worried? You stopped him, after all," Cale shrugged.

"I didn't stop him permanently, only for the moment, just enough to pull the child from the dream. But the main problem is this…she doubts what is happening to her. She doesn't know what it is…and Lethias is ready to make his move," Kayura looked up, her eyes serious once more; "We need to warn the Ronins."

* * *

Sage bolted upright in his bed. An evil aura had been in the house, and the fact that he hadn't caught it sooner gave way to the belief that this thing was definitely better then he thought. Looking to the side, he saw that Rowen was still asleep. Shaking his head, he pulled himself from the bed, knowing that he wasn't going to sleep anymore that night.

The aura was gone, as soon as it had come. Something had beaten it back, and he wasn't sure what it was, "I better go meditate on this…I don't like the evil I sensed from that."

He walked outside his room as quietly as he could, only to be met with Cye at the kitchen table, looking like something had pulled up and terrified him.

'_You felt that?' _Cye questioned, not daring to voice this out loud.

_"Yea, it was sinister. You usually don't feel something like that."_

_"You would know. What do you think it was after?"_

_"I'm not sure…but I do know that it was searching for something…"_

The boys looked at each other, their faces suddenly looking far more haggard then before. Something was going to happen soon, they could feel it.

* * *

"So, who are you going to that dance with?" Akiko asked, her eyes sparkling with mischief as she spoke with Lena. Together, they were wandering the halls in the school the next day, their break period going on.

"You know, nobody," Lena laughed a bit, tilting her head to the side.

Her friend just raised her eyebrows, shaking her head from side to side as she thought about it, "Nobody huh? I would have thought that one of those five were going to asked you."

Lena gasped at that, turning slightly read as Akiko laughed at what she had just said, "Now that isn't fair!"

Akiko just laughed, looking at a flier of the dance with a smile. She thought about what it was going to be like, A Night of Stars. That was the theme, and the decorations were always something to be proud of.

"What's wrong, 'Kiko?" Lena asked tilting her head to the side.

"Nothing, just wondering how I can con you into going with someone totally hot, and enough to piss even Minako off," Akiko grinned.

_Yes…you should piss her off. We don't like her at all…_

Lena blinked at that, shaking her head a bit. Where had that echo come from? It certainly wasn't Akiko at all.

_We've always been here…you just never heard us before…_

"Hey Lena?" Akiko waved a hand in her face.

Stepping back, surprised and trying to shake that off, "Y-yea? What is it?"

"You didn't hear me, so I had to do that," Akiko said, frowning a bit, "You alright?"

Lena forced a smile, "Yea, I'm fine. SO, what were you asking me?"

"Just if you thought that Sage would be a good choice as to someone to go to the dance with you," Akiko grinned.

"Oh for the love of…" Lena rolled her eyes, trying to hide the small blush at the mere thought of being able to go with him.

"So, that's who Lethias is?" Rowen asked, looking over Mia's shoulder.

"Yea. It's said that he is a demonic lord whose primary goal is the gain control over what others have. His evil intentions usually encompass those he believes to be useful, and his usual source of power comes from the nether spirits themselves, if I interpreted this all right," Mia said, rubbing her temples in a circular motion.

"This would explain why he wants them revived. I can understand that much," Sage said, glancing up in thought.

"Exactly," Mia said, nodding, "But I'm afraid that's the most of what I have. At least what I have translated."

"Well, it's a start. At least we know why, but I just hope we can stop him before anything happens," Ryo said, sighing with frustration.

"Well, you guys should go think about that dance coming up. Do you even have dates?" Mia smiled, shrugging a bit at that, and then smiling again as the other guys fidgeted. It was obvious what had happened.

"Oh yea! I forgot all about that," Sage smiled to himself, wryly as the other guys just groaned, having forgotten all about it as well.

* * *

Lena sighed, walking home, having dodged Kakeshi yet again. Damn that guy was getting annoying…was all he ever thought about concerned with beating up kids and pestering her to death?

_Most likely…_

Lena jumped, looking around and whirling from side to side, "What the hell was that?"

_Just us…we've always been here. We told you that earlier…_

"Oh man…am I going insane?" Lena asked, her eyes widening, "I'm starting to hear voices…maybe it's the stress….yea…it's got to be. That's all there is to it. Stress…"

_Yea right…and we are an evil force in mystical armor…_

Ok, this was getting just plain weird. Shaking her head, Lena decided that a nap was the best option as she ran home. This had to stop! Maybe Rowen had books on something like this. She remembered seeing him looking through one all about mind disorders. Maybe she could figure it out that way…

* * *

_Author's Note: Well, here is the next chapter. The interesting things should be happening in that one. I wanted them to come in this one, but I thought that it would have been too much on this one, considering that my mind is definitely on the fritz. Hehehe, anyways, I think I'm going to have Lethias finally make an entrance…but I'm fried on ideas of what to happen when that does._

_Hikaru1617_

**Reviews: Thanks a ton you guys! All are from ffnet.**

**Inda: **_Opps. I didn't realize. :P But it's al good, and I do think your story is pretty good. And there is no reason to say sorry, it's all good! _

**Lyo: **_Thanks a ton about what you have said. I hope that you will want to continue with reading it. And I am trying to make it so she is natural, but it really gets difficult at times._

**Meira Evanstar:** _Sorry for being a little late. (Hehehhehe), but I can try! Anyways, not a problem about your story, I do like it. And I understand writer's block; I'm forcing my way through a bit right now. Oi! And as for the suggestion? Thanks for it! Lol, I appreciate it. If this story works out, I may come up with a sequel…Which I hope works out. _

**Preview**: (_(I'm trying something a little different. Lol))_

_"Lethias…why do you dare to show yourself now?" Ryo cried, his temper flaring in rage as he surveyed the damage that had been collected from the attack._

_"Simple, I've come for my prize. After all, you already seem to know all about it," Lethias grinned to himself as he looked around for the person who was supposed to be able to connect with the spirits. Kayura glared, holding her staff at the ready. This wasn't something that they would escape without injury, that much she was certain._


	6. Power of Nine sought to find

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the RW characters or such like that. The characters I own are all the extras…i.e. Lena, Minako, Kakeshi, Takeo, Lethias, and Akiko and whoever else I decide to introduce._

_Here goes the next chapter. Its number 5 now, I believe, and I hope that you like this one as well as the others. The action should start to heat up, and hey, why not? Feel free to give suggestions. I'll gladly take them into consideration._

**Insanity's Requiem**

Chapter 5: Power of Nine sought to find

"Ok, so his name is Lethias?" Mia asked, taking up her usual position from behind her computer. Rapidly, her fingers began to type as the guys stood in various places around her.

"Yea, that is what Kayura said to us. He's after someone who apparently can talk to and see spirits…whatever like that," Rowen said.

"Sounds like an ancient principle, really," Mia said, the computer flashing before her face.

"What do you mean, Mia?" Sage said, standing beside the door.

"Well, it's actually an ancient principle used with the Native Americans of the Americas and areas like that. They believe that all natural things have a spirit. Apparently, this person that you are searching for would naturally follow the same principal, if they can see and do what you have described," Mia said, looking up as the computer once again rang up a negative response. Cracking the code that her grandfather had was no easy job, and the passwords were always different to get the different information.

"Yea, I remember hearing about that," Cye said, thoughtfully, "Lena said something about it. Apparently, it's something her mother always taught her to believe."

The guys looked at him, and then turned to each other, "We could ask her…but…"

"We'd have to do it in a way that she wouldn't know that something was up, right Sage?"

The blond nodded, replying in kind, "Yea, but I think we should really pay attention to the information that Mia can possibly come up with."

"Well, I'm not getting anything right now. For the most part, I think it will be that way. I'll question Lena later about that belief, but for the mean time, go get some rest. Your school vacation is in just a few days…you really shouldn't mess up now." Mia smiled with a nod, "My classes already ended, so it's easy enough to fill in the blanks."

The guys nodded in relief as they filed out, Ryo lingering just a moment longer as he watched the young woman at the computer.

* * *

_"Damn…what is this!" Lena glanced about frantically, looking around at the barren landscape. What was it about this place that set her so one edge? Turning to the side, she spotted the creature that sent such worry down her spine._

_Her eyes widened as a black figure closed in closer to where she stood, having appeared out of no where. The smirk upon his face bore nothing short of malice as he held his hand to her. His black hair acted almost as a cape as his yellow eyes glinted at her suddenly frail figure._

Watch out!

_She backed up away, glancing wildly about. The voice…it had spoken to her before…hadn't it?_

Leave her be! Lethias!

_Lethias? Who is that? _

_A young woman suddenly stood between her and the sinister being in front of her with a bright flash of light. In her hands, she held a golden monk's staff, whose rings were swinging around like a wildfire spreads, "Leave her be!"_

_"No Kayura, I don't think I can…"The man suddenly frowned, looking around at the swirling beings that suddenly blocked him from her form. Lena blinked, not understanding a single bit of this, but knowing that something was wrong with this guy. He raised his hand to the sky, a vicious looking sword in his hands as he swung it down towards the one known as Kayura's head. Her eyes widened, her feet frozen in place as fear consumed her… _

Lena sat upright in her bed, breathing hard to herself. Looking side to side, she slowly recognized that this was her room at Mia's. Nothing looked barren or dead about it, and thankfully, no strange man stood with a sword ready to kill her. That dream…it was truly a nightmare…and just remembering it sent chills up and down her spine.

"Damn…what was that? Who was that?"

* * *

"NO!" Kayura snapped to attention, shocking the other warlords about her. Each of them stepped aside, Cale looking rather puzzled as he glanced between his mistress and the food he had brought to try to get her to eat. What was so wrong about it?

"Oh hell!" Kayura cursed, stepping aside as the ancient's staff began to clatter. The rings began to react as she watched on in amazement, "The spirits have chosen the person who they believe to fit the bill of their needs."

Glancing back over at the three men, her eyes held all traces of the malice they used to have when she was working with Talpa himself. Dais swallowed then looked up at her, "That isn't why you are angry though, is it?"

The young woman shook her head, glancing at the Jewel, which now was beginning to react with the Ancient's staff, "No. It's because Lethias knows it as well. And he's been searching for the young one the way that I hadn't thought to do it yet."

The warlords blinked at each other, not even daring to bicker as they awaited the rest of the news, "He has begun to search through the dreams of people. He found the soul; he just doesn't know who it is that it belongs to. I intervened fast enough."

"How did you do that?" Sehkmet's voice sounded skeptical, wondering as he watched Kayura through narrowed eyes.

Kayura's glare was hard enough to peel paint as she glanced at the young man, "I felt the spirits cry. They called for help, and the staff pulled me there. It was all I could do."

"If that is the case, then why is it that you are so worried? You stopped him, after all," Cale shrugged.

"I didn't stop him permanently, only for the moment, just enough to pull the child from the dream. But the main problem is this…she doubts what is happening to her. She doesn't know what it is…and Lethias is ready to make his move," Kayura looked up, her eyes serious once more; "We need to warn the Ronins."

* * *

Sage bolted upright in his bed. An evil aura had been in the house, and the fact that he hadn't caught it sooner gave way to the belief that this thing was definitely better then he thought. Looking to the side, he saw that Rowen was still asleep. Shaking his head, he pulled himself from the bed, knowing that he wasn't going to sleep anymore that night.

The aura was gone, as soon as it had come. Something had beaten it back, and he wasn't sure what it was, "I better go meditate on this…I don't like the evil I sensed from that."

He walked outside his room as quietly as he could, only to be met with Cye at the kitchen table, looking like something had pulled up and terrified him.

'_You felt that?' _Cye questioned, not daring to voice this out loud.

_"Yea, it was sinister. You usually don't feel something like that."_

_"You would know. What do you think it was after?"_

_"I'm not sure…but I do know that it was searching for something…"_

The boys looked at each other, their faces suddenly looking far more haggard then before. Something was going to happen soon, they could feel it.

* * *

"So, who are you going to that dance with?" Akiko asked, her eyes sparkling with mischief as she spoke with Lena. Together, they were wandering the halls in the school the next day, their break period going on.

"You know, nobody," Lena laughed a bit, tilting her head to the side.

Her friend just raised her eyebrows, shaking her head from side to side as she thought about it, "Nobody huh? I would have thought that one of those five were going to asked you."

Lena gasped at that, turning slightly read as Akiko laughed at what she had just said, "Now that isn't fair!"

Akiko just laughed, looking at a flier of the dance with a smile. She thought about what it was going to be like, A Night of Stars. That was the theme, and the decorations were always something to be proud of.

"What's wrong, 'Kiko?" Lena asked tilting her head to the side.

"Nothing, just wondering how I can con you into going with someone totally hot, and enough to piss even Minako off," Akiko grinned.

_Yes…you should piss her off. We don't like her at all…_

Lena blinked at that, shaking her head a bit. Where had that echo come from? It certainly wasn't Akiko at all.

_We've always been here…you just never heard us before…_

"Hey Lena?" Akiko waved a hand in her face.

Stepping back, surprised and trying to shake that off, "Y-yea? What is it?"

"You didn't hear me, so I had to do that," Akiko said, frowning a bit, "You alright?"

Lena forced a smile, "Yea, I'm fine. SO, what were you asking me?"

"Just if you thought that Sage would be a good choice as to someone to go to the dance with you," Akiko grinned.

"Oh for the love of…" Lena rolled her eyes, trying to hide the small blush at the mere thought of being able to go with him.

* * *

"So, that's who Lethias is?" Rowen asked, looking over Mia's shoulder.

"Yea. It's said that he is a demonic lord whose primary goal is the gain control over what others have. His evil intentions usually encompass those he believes to be useful, and his usual source of power comes from the nether spirits themselves, if I interpreted this all right," Mia said, rubbing her temples in a circular motion.

"This would explain why he wants them revived. I can understand that much," Sage said, glancing up in thought.

"Exactly," Mia said, nodding, "But I'm afraid that's the most of what I have. At least what I have translated."

"Well, it's a start. At least we know why, but I just hope we can stop him before anything happens," Ryo said, sighing with frustration.

"Well, you guys should go think about that dance coming up. Do you even have dates?" Mia smiled, shrugging a bit at that, and then smiling again as the other guys fidgeted. It was obvious what had happened.

"Oh yea! I forgot all about that," Sage smiled to himself, wryly as the other guys just groaned, having forgotten all about it as well.

* * *

Lena sighed, walking home, having dodged Kakeshi yet again. Damn that guy was getting annoying…was all he ever thought about concerned with beating up kids and pestering her to death?

_Most likely…_

Lena jumped, looking around and whirling from side to side, "What the hell was that?"

_Just us…we've always been here. We told you that earlier…_

"Oh man…am I going insane?" Lena asked, her eyes widening, "I'm starting to hear voices…maybe it's the stress….yea…it's got to be. That's all there is to it. Stress…"

_Yea right…and we are an evil force in mystical armor…_

Ok, this was getting just plain weird. Shaking her head, Lena decided that a nap was the best option as she ran home. This had to stop! Maybe Rowen had books on something like this. She remembered seeing him looking through one all about mind disorders. Maybe she could figure it out that way…

* * *

_

* * *

Author's Note: Well, here is the next chapter. The interesting things should be happening in that one. I wanted them to come in this one, but I thought that it would have been too much on this one, considering that my mind is definitely on the fritz. Hehehe, anyways, I think I'm going to have Lethias finally make an entrance…but I'm fried on ideas of what to happen when that does._

_Hikaru1617_

**Reviews: Thanks a ton you guys! All are from ffnet.**

**Inda: **_Opps. I didn't realize. :P But it's al good, and I do think your story is pretty good. And there is no reason to say sorry, it's all good! _

**Lyo: **_Thanks a ton about what you have said. I hope that you will want to continue with reading it. And I am trying to make it so she is natural, but it really gets difficult at times._

**Meira Evanstar:** _Sorry for being a little late. (Hehehhehe), but I can try! Anyways, not a problem about your story, I do like it. And I understand writer's block; I'm forcing my way through a bit right now. Oi! And as for the suggestion? Thanks for it! Lol, I appreciate it. If this story works out, I may come up with a sequel…Which I hope works out. _

**Preview**: (_(I'm trying something a little different. Lol))_

_"Lethias…why do you dare to show yourself now?" Ryo cried, his temper flaring in rage as he surveyed the damage that had been collected from the attack._

_"Simple, I've come for my prize. After all, you already seem to know all about it," Lethias grinned to himself as he looked around for the person who was supposed to be able to connect with the spirits. Kayura glared, holding her staff at the ready. This wasn't something that they would escape without injury, that much she was certain._


	7. Dances and Demons

_Disclaimer: Due to the fact that I am not rich enough, I do not own the characters of Ronin Warriors by any means. I just own everyone else. : P_

_Ok, here we go. This chapter I'm hoping works out a bit better then the last one, and things are going to start progressing far faster then I've been letting them…or so I think. Sometimes things don't work out the way you want them to, right? The chapter is finally edited and ready to go: D _

**Insanity's Requiem**

**Chapter 6:** Dances and Demons

Morning came two days before the dance that the entire school was talking about. However, Lena was found, asleep on the couch that morning, a thick book on top of her chest, and her head tilted on her hand in a rather uncomfortable fashion. It was obvious that she had spent the entire night there, since she was still in the clothing she had worn that day. This was exactly how Sage had found her in the morning, as he shook his head, dumbfounded.

"The only ones who are supposed to be having sleepless nights are us…and we have good reason for that," Sage grinned, wryly as he shook his head. Leaning over, he moved the book from her as his mind worked out some rapid calculations. No one else would be up for another hour or two, meaning that he could just slip her in her bed for a more restful period of time, and all would be good.

Glancing at the book in his hands, he realized that it was one of Rowen's rather thick novels. He blinked at the title, _Mind Disorders and Symptoms._ Now why in the world would Lena want to read that? Frowning a bit, he glanced at the page that had been open. _Schizophrenia? I don't think she has to worry about that…so why read up on it?_

Shaking his head, he set the book aside to ponder a little later, as he shifted her weight against him to pull her up the stairs. All she did in response was turn into him, resting her head on his shoulder. He sighed…it should make it easier…but why was she all of a sudden almost too heavy to carry? Glancing at his sleeping charge, he lightly pounded away at the stairs, bringing her to her bed for at least a little better of sleep. Maybe he should talk to Mia about her being up. If she was falling asleep like that, it means she must have been up all night…

* * *

Kayura transported herself to a building in the city, near the school that the Ronins attended. By choice, she had gone alone, figuring that it was best that way as she glanced about quietly. Grasping her staff tightly, her fingers ran along the cloth of the armor she wore, the armor of the ogre. Frowning to herself, she shook her head, feeling surges of evil energy from various places all around. The jewel resided in her hand, glowing faintly as if to say that it felt it as well. It was her link to the spirits, how she could act as the chosen, instead of the other for the time being.

"So…Lethias…make your move," Kayura said, turning to head towards the manor, to see what the Ronins were up to, and to know if it was alright to give them the update.

* * *

"Hmm….?" Lena woke up finding herself in her own bed, much to her amazement. Blinking sleepily, she sat up and looked out the window with widening eyes, "I'm LATE!"

Lena thundered out of her bed, blinking in the light that was obvious the kind you got around ten in the morning. Whipping around, she never threw on her clothing as fast as she had then, her shoes on a moment later and a brush being run through her hair. Jumping out of her room as she tried to do this, she darted to the restroom in a desperate attempt to make sure that she could at least brush her teeth before storming out of there.

White Blaze ambled his way up the stairs to see what all the commotion was, his brown eyes closing in a minor wince as he saw Lena trip and fall right before the restroom in an ungraceful heap. Giving a small tiger woof, he went to go find Mia.

"Ouch…" Lena winced, closing her eyes slightly, then quickly picking herself up and pulling herself to the sink. Just like her to fall just like a…just like…

_A klutz? Man…you are bad. I didn't think Humans could fall like that…_

Lena jumped up, suddenly, her eyes widening as she glanced about frantically. It was those voices again…was it her or were they getting worse?

_Worse? What…I'd think that we are talking to you is a good thing…_

"Oh cripes…this isn't good," Lena's eyes widened a bit as she listened a bit more then she believed that she ought to, "I…oh great. Maybe I am Schizophrenic…"

Shaking her head to herself, she blinked, splashing water into her face as she tried to still her shaking hands. Just then, she saw a reddish brown head pop around the corner with a small smile, "Glad to see you are awake!"

Lena looked up to face Mia and forced a smile, "Uh...thanks….but why did you guys let me sleep? I'm totally late!"

Lena blinked as she said that, ready to bolt again as Mia shook her head, "I called you in. You aren't going to school today…the guys found you sleeping downstairs and made sure that I did that so that you could sleep and endure their telling you off when they get back."

That did bring a smile to her face as she sighed, "I'm so screwed."

"Yup. But on a different note, it gives us time to shop for a dress for both of us," Mia smiled with a small shrug.

"Dress? Can't I just wear a pair of nice slacks? Wait a minute…Both?" Lena blinked at that.

"Yup!"

_She's going to the dance with Fire Boy…_

"Don't tell me…you are going to the dance? With Ryo?" Lena grinned, forgetting that it was the voices who even suggested it as Mia nodded, flushing slightly, "And you said yes!"

"Well…I didn't want to let him down…so…" Mia stuttered.

"I think it's great!" Lena cried, jumping up slightly as she got ready at a slower pace, forgetting that she would have to find a dress for herself.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Ryo cried, leaning back against a tree in the school yard. He faced Kayura with all the seriousness that he possessed as the others took in the information that Kayura had just given them.

"Great…the spirits have chosen…does this mean Lethias is supposed to show up soon?" Rowen asked, looking at the Ancient.

Kayura nodded sadly, letting them take it in. Her staff was no where in sight, her clothing made to blend in with the area as she stood amongst the boys in a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt, "They have chosen, and Lethias is already aware of the problem. He is getting ready to move…he must want those nether spirits more then I thought he had. The evil forces are massing, and I'm pretty sure they intend to strike soon."

"Damn…"Sage said, shaking his head, "Right when we are supposed to be getting ready for that dance."

"Dude! Why are you even worrying about that dance at a time like this?" Kento yelled at him, shaking his head in disbelief.

"That's like asking you why you worry about food all the time, Kento. Nobody knows," Cye grinned a bit, then turned to the rest of the group, "Meaning we had better be ready, cause we are gonna be fighting soon, right?"

Kayura nodded at them, "Yes. The warlords and I will be on standby, watching and waiting. When you see us next, it will be time for the fight. I suggest you boys enjoy this dance that's coming up, because I don't think you'll get another chance to enjoy yourselves in a long while."

"Great, the calm before the storm…how exciting," Sage said, his voice dripping sarcasm that normally didn't show itself in him.

* * *

Two days had passed, and the day with the dance had arrived. The guy's excitement was dampened by the knowing that an attack could happen at any time, and it would happen soon. Each of them had agreed unanimously that they wouldn't tell Mia or Lena of what was going on, since Mia was already too involved at this point with the research, and Lena knew nothing about it as it was…so why tell her?

Mia, however, didn't have these reservations as she dressed herself up in a gorgeous red dress she had bought for herself the day she had pulled Lena along shopping. The dress extended to her mid-calf, flowing easily about it, but accentuating her feminine figure nicely with a halter like top. Making herself up was easy, and she definitely believed that. Lena…however, was a rather larger problem. Why did the girl have to be that difficult about wearing a dress? Much less anything else that might go along with it?

"Come on girls! We are going to be late!" Kento yelled impatiently up the stairs with a small grin as the others smiled.

"Come on Kento, what did you expect? It takes girls forever to get ready! Just be patient!" Sage laughed.

Ryo chuckled, and then shifted nervously. He hadn't thought that Mia would accept his offer of going to the dance with him, and it put him on edge. He didn't know what to say or do, but opted to try his best. He didn't get often to try to impress the slightly older girl, and he was going to try not to botch it up.

Rowen chuckled a bit, looking at Ryo and the others, "You guys know you just want to see them all dolled up."

Sage looked unabashed as he shamelessly smiled at his friends. Kento sputtered slightly, stating that they were sisters to him. Cye just chuckled a bit as Ryo looked off the side looking rather flushed.

"Ok guys, I'm ready," Mia called from the stairs with a smile. Ryo's mouth dropped as he hastily pulled it back into place and put on the most amazed smile he possessed as he walked forward to offer her his arm, "Ready to go?"

Mia giggled a bit, grasping his arm lightly as she walked down the stairs with a smile, "Why thank you sir."

"Mia, you look great," Ryo whispered softly, smiling at her gently.

Mia smiled at him with a small nod, blushing a bit from the praise. The other guys just smiled at the exchange, choosing not to tease…for now. Mia looked to the stairs, obviously not spotting the thing she was hoping to, "Lena! Come on!"

"I…do I have to?" Came her troubled voice.

The other guys laughed, as Mia scowled up at the stairs, "Yes! You are all ready…stop being shy!"

"But it's…so…..dressy…" Lena complained as she appeared around the corner, redder in the face then Mia's hair as she began to walk down the stairs. Again, it was another impressive entry, since Lena's violet dress hung nicely about her to roughly the same length that Mia's did on her. The shimmering material was connected at the top with two straps about as thick as a pencil, and her hair was down from the usual pony tail. Somehow, Mia had gotten her to dress up, and even if she didn't like it, Mia beamed with pride. Judging by the guy's reactions to her and Lena, the work was well worth it.

"Shall I escort you, gentle lady?" Sage immediately walked forward to walk the young girl from the stairs, smiling charmingly, which just caused the poor girl to flush even more. He had asked her yesterday to go with him, and she found that she couldn't refuse him, at least not in the way he had asked her. It was so unlike his usual self.

_Sage had pulled Lena aside after lunch, smiling gently, "I need to talk to you for a moment, can you spare the time real fast?"_

_"Uh…sure, Sage. What's up?" Lena looked up at him, returning the smile a bit with her own. Sage brushed a hand through his golden hair almost self-consciously as he looked at her with another gentle smile, "Well…I'd like you to go to the dance with me…if you would."_

_Lena blinked rapidly, obviously unsettled for a moment. She was being asked by the acclaimed hottest guy in the school, the most self assured flirt king there was, nervously at that. Looking to the side, she smiled shyly and nodded, "I'd love to."_

_Sage grinned, his confidence back as he looked at her, "Great!"_

"Looking good, Lena," He said, smiling at her. She looked back at him with a small smile back and a nod, though she was still out of her comfort zone. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all?

"Come on guys, let's get going!" Kento cried out, grinning as he jumped slightly, "There is a lot of food waiting for me!"

Everyone laughed as they headed out to the van, thinking about how the night would turn out, all pretense of nervousness and anxiety of the dangers at hand vanished for the moment.

* * *

Clouds filled the night air of the nether realm as the shadows massed together. Tonight was definitely a wondrous night to be sent forth, and they awaited their summons at the hands of their master. To them, he was everything. He was the world…HE was the person who would lead them into the world of light and give them the ability to crush all that stood in the way. They were ready…but the lack of the spirits held many back from a full on assault. Many assurances had been given by the master. He had promised that the power would be back with them…they would once again rule. Now it was only a matter of time…only a matter of time…

Cale stood, watching over the demons, shaking his head. The battle was coming, and the key was known. He saw how they massed, and instantly knew that the time for the attack was coming. Shedding his disguise of darkness, he transported himself as rapidly as he could to Kayura's side, to whom he we give the warning and help prepare for the attack.

* * *

Music resounded against the walls of the gym, the dance in full swing. Each of the young women dressed their best to try to impress the handsome young men who had found their way into the dance floor, smiling in their own ways as friends conversed with friends.

Kento had already found his way to the food table, and was heartily enjoying himself as he talked to Cye, who was trying to hold his big friend back with a smile on his face. Ryo stood back, smiling and frowning in turn as he watched Rowen swing Mia around on the dance floor, shrugging it off as it was Rowen's turn anyway and both of them looked like they were having a good time. Sage had been mobbed by girls, and was currently trying to fend them off as Lena chatted with Akiko, who was beside herself with amazement.

"I can't believe you are here with Sage!" She had cried, "Minako will have to choke on it!"

_Let her…_

Lena chuckled a little bit, trying to cover up her startled expression from having heard that voice. It was back again…and she thought it was gone, "Well, she will. I'm just as surprised as you!"

_We never left…Why would you think that?_

Akiko just laughed as she looked at her friend, "You know, you are looking good."

"You too. I like the choice in dress," Lena smiled as she looked at the black dress that Akiko had chosen. Shaking her head, she smiled as Akiko pointed to the side, "Maybe you should go rescue him?"

Lena blinked, smiling in puzzlement until she turned her head to face where her friend had pointed. There stood Sage, trying to wheedle his way out of a throng of girls who were vying for his attention like they always did. Laughing to herself, she walked forward to where he was, intent on rescuing the poor guy, "I'll see you later, 'Kiko."

Akiko waved as Lena weaved her way through the throng of ladies to find a rather harried looking Sage. Latching onto his arm, she smiled up at him, silently showing that she'd scare them off if he liked. He nodded slightly, flashing a smile back as she looked at the other women, "I'm sorry girls. I came here with Sage tonight, and he promised me a few dances. You'll just have to leave be for now."

She flashed a smile at the other girls as they huffed up, frowning a bit as some began to leave and others had a few choice words to say that, while unfavorable, were not words to be blocked out on the next soap opera. Sage relaxed a bit as he looked down at her, "You know…I never found them that annoying before."

Lena laughed at that, "That's because you flirt with them all on such a daily basis, you tend to forget they are even there!"

"Ouch," Sage smiled to himself, looking up with a small shrug.

Lena shrugged a bit as she released his arm with a small smile. Sage, who wasn't to be put off that easily, turned to her immediately, holding his hand out to her, "I do believe you said something about a dance…if I may…?"

His charming grin caused her to smile in return, nodding as she accepted his hand. He whirled her onto the dance floor, beginning to dance as they lightly joked about the young women he seemed to attract faster then plague.

* * *

Cye blinked, looking up from where he stood next to Kento. In the distance, he saw Kayura, who was motioning him over to her. Walking over, he frowned. She wasn't supposed to be here. Looking at her as he finally reached his destination, "What is it, Kayura?"

"It isn't good, Cye," Kayura shook her head, "They are massing for an attack tonight."

"What!" Cye looked shocked, cursing his bad luck that it would have to be tonight, of all nights.

She merely shook his head as he looked at her. Nodding, he mentally contacted the other guys, knowing that they needed to be on the look out. Already, he could see Ryo tense from where he stood with Mia. Tonight was just not one of theirs.

Lena felt Sage tense. Blinking, she looked up from where she was dancing with him to notice that he had a far off look in his eye. Deciding to pester him, she began to reach up to touch his shoulder.

_Get away from there! He comes!_

Lena tensed herself, a chill running down her spine as Sage looked down at her. She shook her head, forcing a smile up at him. He could tell and was about to say something when the night suddenly felt a bit colder then usual, and something dark just felt like it was lurking around the corner. His mouth clenched shut as he looked around, allowing her to relax a bit, "_Are you sure it's tonight? Kayura isn't mistaken?"_

_"We're sure. Cye is talking with her right now. Rowen and Kento are already heading her way, and we gave Mia the heads up. Needless to say, she was pretty mad we kept it a secret, but she's with us and she'll be fine. Come on out here."_

_"Alright, I'm coming. Lena is with me right now. I don't like what I'm feeling right now, Ryo. It's dark…and something else is about. I think the spirits are here…or at least trying to take action."_

_"We know. Just be ready."_ Sage nodded, seemingly to himself as he heard Ryo's last cryptic remark, turning his gaze to the young woman, who was suddenly a paler color the usual. Her eyes seemed to have a distant look. Frowning to himself, he started shaking her gently, "Lena?"

_He's here! Run!_

Lena jumped a bit; looking up into the gray eyes in front of her as the first sound of an explosion was heard, sending the mass of teenagers into panic, as they cleared the doors like scared lambs.

* * *

Another explosion sounded into the night as the panicked teenagers cleared the area, speeding away as best as they could to their homes just as Sage and Lena appeared on the scene where the others stood. Black figured darted about the area, and Kayura was no where to be seen.

"What's going on?" Lena asked, her voice wavering as she tried to figure it out. No one dared answer her…they weren't sure themselves.

A loud roar was heard as a dog-like demon leapt towards them, Kento responding to it by giving it a powerful punch in the side. The guys formed a protective circle around the girls, who did their best to stay out of the way as the pack attacked them with all the ferocity they could muster.

"Demon wolves…" Mia whispered; her eyes wide in amazement and fear. She gripped the younger girl's arms, as if to punctuate what it was that she felt.

Suddenly, the air grew colder by several times as a laughter sounded through the area. Ryo's eyes glinted angrily as he watched a figure appear to them. Large, intimidating and with black armor, black hair that acted as a cape, while yellow eyes gleamed manically at the people in front of him, he stood self assured. A malicious grin spread across his face as he focused upon them, and raised his hand to shoot something at them. Instantly, the guys reacted.

Five hands shot into their pockets, almost simultaneously grasping their armor orbs. The time for secrecy had passed; they couldn't hide the truth of the armors any longer as their bodies were enveloped rapidly with the familiar undergear. Ready for anything, they braced themselves as Mia watched knowingly, and Lena's mouth dropped about a mile as shock filled her brain. Stuttering, she fought to find a reply…knowing that none would suffice.

She focused her eyes on the man before them, looking at him closely. She started, beginning to feel the first vestiges of fear. HE was the same person who had tried to cut her down in her dream.

_Beware of him!_

Great…now her insanity was beginning to rise up in a time of panic! Peachy! What now? Pink horses, flying pigs and petite dragon serving drinks? Yup…this was insanity.

A ball of fire shot forth from the evil personage, a grin on his face as he aimed at the Ronins with care. He knew they were unable to dodge, and they had no time to summon their armor to them. Bracing themselves, the Ronins clenched their eyes, ready to shield the girls as Ryo and Sage turned to cover the two with their own beings, when a clanging was heard through the clearing. Familiar in fact…

Lena gasped for probably the third time that night. A staff was embedded in the ground in front of the other three boys, rings clanging against each other as it emitted the power to create a shield. A young woman appeared out of no where, jumping up next to it with a grim impression. Ryo and Sage got up from their positions as they all turned to face her.

"The woman…from my dream…" Lena whispered.

The fire had been deflected, hitting against the wall of the school's gym, nearly collapsing the building that had been previously occupied with the dance. Smoldering, it melted, almost as it having been touched by acid.

"Lethias…why do you dare to show yourself now?" Ryo cried, his temper flaring in rage as he surveyed the damage that had been collected from the attack as he addressed the man who had been at its cause.

"Simple, I've come for my prize. After all, you already seem to know all about it," Lethias grinned to himself, glancing at each member of his demon entourage then looked around for the person who was supposed to be able to connect with the spirits. Kayura glared, holding her staff at the ready. This wasn't a battle that they would escape in the end without injury, of that much she was certain.

* * *

_Author's Note: Yay! This chapter is done! Roughly nine pages typed….wow….more then I usually do, but I wanted to put in a lot of different aspects, since I can now pick it up and speed through the time line and battles. Now the action can begin! YAY! Hey…it's what I've been waiting for. Anyways, I noticed that ffnet cut off chapter 5 a bit for me…I wasn't sure if it did that for others as well, buuut heck, I reloaded it to try to fix the problem. So hopefully it worked! Anyways, if it seems off, it's probably due to the fact that I am a little disoriented from having to move around a bunch of rocks for a bit of home yard remolding at my house, but it's all good!_

_Hikaru1617_

**Reviews: Thanks all for them! **

**Inda: (Who reviewed on both Mmorg and Ffnet. X D)) **: Hehehe, well I suppose it works! Well, the coming out as you put it, should be soon. Maybe next chapter in fact…haven't thought about it. And power to fight with and a skimpy outfit? Hmm…well, you'll have to find out about that when you read later, right? Telling you now would only ruin the surprise of later on. I do have to fulfill what my title gives the impression of. : P

**Meira Evanstar:** Hmm, well as to whether or not he asked? I think that is fulfilled in the story of this chapter nicely, in fact, you really gave me the idea to make him do it. Hehe…anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. I'll be pulling more twists along the way…if I can keep the twists in my own mind straight.. ;;;

**Lyo:** I wanted to say thank you for the more critical type of review. I never had anyone analyze the story quite like that, and I have to say that I very much appreciated it! I try to keep things natural, since that's the way things are meant to happen in real life. I wanted Mia's and Ryo's relationship to really form before Sage and Lena's did…if it did at all. So, thanks a ton for the review!

**Preview:** (_None this time, since I decided that the next chapter will pretty much be up right after this one…sooo…I was too lazy to brain storm a preview. : P))_


	8. Mystical Barrier

_Disclaimer: Don't own em…probably never will…yea…_

_Ok, here goes chapter 7. Lethias has finally appeared, and since I can…I will have to decide what happens. : P Anyways, enjoy this chapter!_

**Insanity's Requiem**

**Chapter 7:** Mystical Barrier

'Oh god…this is scaring the crap out of me…what's going on?' Lena thought to herself as her eyes flickered to each of those speaking in turn. Creepy enough that the two people in her dream had shown up, even stranger was the demonic wolves. This had to be a dream…all of it…right? She knew she was going insane…this was what it all had to be. But if that was the case, then why did everything feel so real to her.

Lethias grinned, his hand brushing a strand of hair from his pale complexion as he spotted Kayura, "Ahhh, Kayura. Come for the little treat yourself? Why don't you make my job easier and help me find it. Then we can all be on our merry way…"

"I don't think anyone will be helping you out," Ryo growled, standing up straighter as he called out, "Ronins! To arms!"

Each of the five suddenly seemed to stand straighter as they each called to their armors. Halo, Torrent, Hardrock, Strata and Wildfire all donned their respective masters in a flurry of light and strange petals as they leaned down, grasping each of their weapons in a fighting stance that spoke of their willingness to fight this evil off. This sight was rather intimidating, and few would have been stupid enough to step forward against them.

The wolves just growled.

_Don't let the guy know you are here…he's after you…_

Lena jumped slightly, hearing the voice in her head. In the confusion, she had successfully blocked it out, but it seemed to be back, and ready to fire away. Mia looked at her silently, stealthily pulling the girl away from the battle as best as she could without being noticed by the enemy before them.

"Look…I just want the Controller of Spirits…is that too much to ask?" The demon lord grinned, his hand up to hold back his force till he chose to send it forth.

"So you can wreak havoc on this world? Not likely!" Sage yelled at the person before him, adjusting the no-datchi in front of him with no minor skill.

"I was ready for a fight…bring it on bucket head, because I won't show mercy," Kento grinned sadistically in his own way, waving around his naginata in readiness.

"I didn't want to fight…but I will if I must," Cye glared over the yari he held in front of him.

"No one will let you pass…of that I'm certain," Rowen cried, hefting his bow in place as he notched an arrow.

"Hear that? You aren't going to get what you want!" Ryo shouted, bringing his twin kantanas in front of him as Lethias frowned at him.

"Indeed. We can't let you," Kayura nodded, standing firm amidst the destruction as Lethias looked to each of them with disgust and hate.

"In that case, you leave me no choice…head forth my puppets…and teach them their manners," Lethias commanded as the demonic beings rushed forth, no longer contained by orders to remains still. Jaws snapped together as they surged forward, lunging for the warriors in front of them. Instantly, they all sprang into action.

* * *

The first of the dark beasts lunged forward, snapping it's jaws at Kento, who easily smashed it back, only to be converged upon by two others. Cye leapt forward, slamming his yari into their sides in an effort to help his orange armored friend.

"Watch it!" Sage yelled, backing up next to them, slicing another as three more swarmed about them, just to be shot down by Rowen's arrows, "Damn…there are so many!"

Ryo jumped forward as the numbers appeared to increase, slicing one after another as he fluidly moved around, doing his best to avoid the wounds that each of them received from the bites and claw cuts that the wolves gave, "We have to fight them back!"

"Right!" The boys banded together, fighting the forces as best as they could, forgetting all about anything else as they tried to fight back the dark demon's forces, leaving the demon himself to Kayura, who fought him as viciously as she could.

"You aren't going to win!" She cried, blocking hit after hit with her staff, her armor already in place as she whirled about, blocking a slash from the demon leader, who had an endless smirk on his face.

"Oh…I think you completely underestimate me, Kayura. I think I will win…and I will do so…quite...easily!" Lethias grinned, moving his sword to the side as he raised a hand to her surprised face, blasting her back into Ryo.

"Let's spice this up, shall we?" Lethias grinned, raising his hand to the sky. Lighting shot down, beginning to strike the Ronins. Cries of pain filled the night air as one by one the Ronins were blasted back from the force that was exerted upon them by the magical lightning.

* * *

Mia and Lena watched in horror as they saw the five young men fight monster after monster, oddly grateful that they hadn't been noticed yet.

"What's going on, Mia! What is this!" Lena asked, turning her head rapidly to face the older woman, whose face was as serious as she had ever had it before. Her eyes spoke of a knowledge that Lena didn't have, and she turned them to Lena with a reassuring smile.

"I promise I'll tell you it all when we get out of this, but until then, believe that the guys can win this," Mia said, looking at her from where they hid against the tree. It wasn't much protection, but they didn't have much on the option train.

"Alright…" Lena said, then suddenly shot still, her face pale.

"Lena? What is it?" Mia asked, gripping the younger woman's arms, knowing that this was unusual behavior.

"It did it again…god…I think I'm going…" Lena whispered, her eyes wide as she looked at Mia fearfully. The voice had started again.

_Get out of there! The wolves…they are coming after you!_

"Mia…we have to get out of here!" Lena cried, pointing into the dark space a bit further away from them as growls were heard in that direction.

_Move!_

The wolf lunged at them before the women could react, snarling viciously as Lena felt the first part of a scream erupt from her throat right after Mia's.

* * *

"Damn…that hurt!" Kayura yelled, picking herself up from where she had landed against Ryo. Both of them winced as they quickly picked themselves up, the tune of Lethias's laughter filling the air as the others painfully pulled themselves up.

"I told you that you didn't have a chance, Kayura. You should have listened!" Lethias yelled, smirking to himself as he watched on, his confidence growing as he raised his hand to the Ronins.

"Since I feel nice…I'll end this now. Die…all of you, and leave this world to me," Lethias grinned, throwing a wave of dark energy at the group. Each of the warriors fought their best to try to block the onslaught that they knew would take them down, when two familiar voices were heard.

"Snake Fang Strike!"

"Black Lightning Slash!"

Swords and a rapid energy attack appeared in a flash, beating back the Demon lord, who was taken in surprise. Kayura smiled, looking up from where she was, "About time you got here."

"Hey, I was on patrol," Cale grinned, hoping down from the nearest tree in front of the Ronins, smirking at a slightly fuming Sage, "What, can't stand to be saved by me, Halo?"

"Shut up, Cale…the ugly is still around. Wonder what my venom will do to him," Sehkmet smiled, leaping from his spot to land beside the other Ronin, his beady eyes glinting at the demon before him.

"Oh! So it gets interesting!" Lethias cried, not bothering to hide his frustration at the new arrivals. The others got up; working out the wounds they had received as they readied themselves for the next onslaught.

"Ready guys?" Ryo asked, turning to them as a pair of screams filled the air, causing all the guys to freeze in terror. Suddenly, it occurred to them what they had forgotten before.

"The girls!"

* * *

"Web of Deception!"

"It can't be…" Mia said, looking up from where she was to see a tall standing figure in pinkish looking armor. One of his eyes appeared to be covered in a black color, and that was all the clue she needed to place who he was as Lena looked up from where she was hunched.

"Dais!" Mia cried, astonished as she saw him throw the demonic being away from them.

He looked over his shoulder, and nodded to both of them, "You alright?"

"Yes, we both are," Mia said, giving Lena a quick glance before looking back at the warlord of illusion.

"Good," He started when an evil laugh was heard once more.

"SO this is where the other warlord was…protecting these two women," Lethias appeared to the side, the other Ronins hot on his trail as he closed the gap between the two forces.

"What of it?" Dais growled out, folding his arms slightly as he looked up at the evil before him.

Lethias ignored him, his eyes suddenly distant as he looked around, "She is here…the person I'm searching for…come out!"

_Close off your mind!_

Lena blinked slightly, schooling her features blank. The wolves began to shoot out of no where, attacking each of the warriors, who now stood between the monsters and the ladies once more.

_Don't let him know you hear us!_

Lena bit her lip hard enough to draw blood as Lethias searched around, occupying the nine warriors with his demonic sacrifices as he tried to pin point the energy. Mia gripped Lena's arm hard enough to cut off her circulation as Lena's head shot about, trying to take in the completely foreign scene.

Lethias evidently decided that this was the time to end this, "Enough!"

Yelling out, he pulled his wolves back and blasted the warriors to the ground, waving his hand, leaving the young women exposed, "If you wish to create such foolishness over these two women; then by all means…allow me to help you!"

He grinned sadistically as he turned his hand to Mia and Lena, beginning to send out a shockwave at them that lest them sprawled on the ground.

"Leave them be!" Sage yelled, his voice echoed by the others as they struggled to get up from the place they had been blasted too.

"Don't you touch them!" Ryo cried, his temper beginning to flare again as he struggled to bring himself up from the ground, wanting nothing more then to spring forth and take this guy out. He was almost ready to call on Inferno itself, if he had to. Nine pairs of eyes widened as they heard the panicked screams emit from the girls as the blasts were once again sent their way.

"No…I think I want to play with your heads," Lethias grinned, the dust rising around the girls, blocking them from view as the screams suddenly stopped.

"Mia!"

"Lena!"

The guys randomly yelled, praying with all their might as the dirt cleared, that the girls would be ok. Kayura gasped, looking down at the Jewel, which she wore about he neck. A sudden purple glow was emitting itself, just as the dust settled to reveal what had been left.

"The spirits! They are reacting!"

* * *

Lena's eyes widened as she saw the blast coming. She couldn't think of anything else as she dived towards Mia, her arms encircling her friend as she began to realize that the end was probably upon them.

_Don't fear…we will help!_

_We won't let him take you_

_We chose you…not anyone else. We help those of the pact…_

Lena screams died out as she felt a strange prickling move along her neck. The hairs on the back of their necks raised as Mia looked up at Lena, whose eyes were still clenched.

Mia glanced about amazed. Around them, blocking the danger was a barrier made of sole light, and an aura surrounding the girl in front of her of a faint purple hue. She watched as Lena looked up from where her head had bent over, her eyes widening in a look that hadn't been used in a long time. It was fear.

_Told you we'd protect you…_

_You hear us…we help you…_

_Try listening to us…we really do know what we are saying…_

_You use the mystical barrier well for your first time…

* * *

_

Kayura's eyes widened as she looked from the Jewel of Soul to the barrier before her, shock filling her to the bone, "I can't believe it."

Ryo and the others looked between each other dumbfounded as Kayura's head flipped to face Lethias, who was beginning to react. Frowning, she spun into action, hefting her staff and flinging it to the ground before him, where it emitted a holy light. His cry scorched their ears as he disappeared, his presence gone as the wolves began to fade with him. He was gone for the moment, too surprised from the holy light to do anything.

Kayura then stood up, steadying herself on Dais's shoulder and looked to the other Ronins, "Good work. Looks like you found the person we've been searching for."

With that, she turned to face the place where the barrier had stood. The place that held a very surprised woman and one completely frightened girl.

* * *

_Author's Note: Well, here goes chapter 7. I tried my hand at a fighting scene. It's a lot more difficult then it looks, when you are trying to grasp Lethias. As question, should I give him henchmen like Talpa had with the warlords? Just a thought. Anyways, thanks for reading and please! Let me know what you think!_

_Hikaru_

**Reviews: Thanks!**

**Inda:** _Updated as requested! I hope it sits well with ya! Thanks for keeping up!_

**Preview:**

"_What the hell is going on!"

* * *

_

"_What does this have to do with my mental problems!"

* * *

_

"_Take this…"_


	9. Acceptance and Denial

_Disclaimer: As always, I don't own them. Just my own characters, i.e. Lena, Akiko and so on…and this story line of course. : P_

_Well, after a hard days' work I finally managed to get to the computer to type up the next bits and pieces. So, here it is the awaited chapter 8!_

**Insanity's Requiem**

Chapter 8: Acceptance and Denial

The attack now past, everyone was at the manor, looking a little worse for the wear. Talk was strained and it showed in everyone's faces. No one wanted to begin to talk about what was going on, even as Mia and Lena worked to patch up the wounds on each of the warriors.

A small smile breeched Ryo's lips as Mia worked on his wounds, nodding his thanks to her as she smiled back at him in reply. To her, this was nothing out of the usual. Lena, however, was clearly shaken. Her lips pursed, she wrapped a bandage around Cye's arm with efficiency as she then turned to help Sage out with his. She trembled slightly, the replay of what had transpired replaying over and over in her head, leaving her no doubt that this was definitely something to be chalked up to a sci-fi show.

Sage had taken notice, as had the other Ronins, if not the Warlords. Her usual chatter wasn't present, her smile all but gone. Something akin to a deeper emotion was flickering in her eyes instead of the usual bright humor. The emotion was hard to place, and while her hands were firm as she finished the final bandage, it was obvious that she hadn't a single idea of what had just happened.

Kayura looked up from her position on the couch, looking at each of the battle worn warriors. The battle had taken most of them unaware, and the sheer power that Lethias had displayed rivaled that of Talpa at his greatest. Lethias was powerful, lusting after the one thing that kept him from a full on assault. It was obvious, moral was low right now, and she didn't blame them.

"Alright, look…I know there is some explaining to do. But I'd like it done tomorrow, after everyone has had some rest and time to relax momentarily after this battle. Nothing is going to come of us exhausting ourselves like this," Mia said, adjusting her now dirty and rumpled dress. The night had been so lovely too, the dress perfect.

The guys nodded that they agreed, trudging up the stairs, removing dress coats and things like that. The battle could wait, Mia was right. Sleep was the best for all of them. Mia turned to the four from the netherworld, "I can put you guys up for the night as well, if you like. I have spare rooms upstairs."

"That would be appreciated," Kayura nodded as she beckoned to the other three warriors, leading them up the stairs after Mia.

Lena just watched on, sitting on the couch. She had no doubt in her mind that sleep was as far away from her as it got. Standing up, she headed into her room to change her clothing, switching it to a more comfortable pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. Slipping on tennis shoes, Lena slipped onto the roof, leaving Mia to settle the others down. A small pang of guilt at not helping hit her, but she shook it off, staring at the stars in an effort to calm her nerves. So many questions to be answered and none of them were going to come that night.

"What the hell is going on!"

* * *

"Damn it!" Lethias yelled, punching the wall nearest him with a spurt of anger. The harbinger of the spirits had slipped from his grasp, and it was his fault as well. He couldn't blame it on the underlings…that much he was certain of. After all, they had been fighting as he ordered, and the wolves were too stupid to really do anything but what he asked. No, it was his own surprise of the holy light that had forced him back, and he knew Kayura knew it as well.

"Damn that witch…damn her to hell. It just seems like I can't find anything the right way anymore," Lethias grimaced, sitting down in the middle of his tirade, "But what if I changed tactics? Maybe…just maybe if I got closer to the action…"

Lethias grinned, his mind beginning to work wonders as he thought about what he was going to do. He needed someone…someone filled with malice, jealousy and hatred. The person would fall easily to him, if he played it right; someone who would be able to distract his enemies and possibly bring the prize to him themselves all without drawing suspicions to their actions.

Standing up, he glanced into a mirror across from him, and grinned as an eerie music began to play from an unknown source. A figure formed, small, delicate…filled with wicked emotion. Oh yes…she would do. She would do perfectly. It was time to bring forth a negative spirit…

* * *

Morning was oddly silent as the various occupants of the Koji manor moved about with their usual tasks. No one was going to school that day, school having been canceled for a while due to the investigation of a possible bomb explosion upon the school. Or at least, that was what was being used to explain why the gym had exploded.

"I suppose it's a blessing in disguise, that they blame it on that," Sage said, motioning silently to the news program before them.

"Maybe, but it still makes me uneasy. I mean, how in the world are we supposed to fight back if he destroys things like that," Cye asked.

"Well, we just have to keep a sharp eye. There isn't anything else we can do," Rowen said, up unusually early, even for him.

Ryo just shook his head, sitting next to a tired looking Mia, with White Blaze draped at their feet. Across from them was Kento, who was silent, most likely steaming about how they had gotten wailed on.

"I know we can take him!" Kento cried, pounding a fist into his other, confirming the thoughts of what the others guessed about him.

"You all can, but we need a plan," Kayura said from the bottom of the stairs, looking at them morosely as the other warlords gathered behind her, as they felt their duty required in this case. She turned to them and nodded, "You guys better get going on patrol. I'll give explanations."

They nodded, disappearing in separate directions to complete their allotted tasks, leaving Kayura in the position to explain all that she saw fit. Either way, she glanced about at the expectant faces of the Ronins, and sighed as she headed to a seat.

Mia looked up at her, then shook her head as she then glanced about amongst their number, "Hey guys? Where's Lena?"

The guys looked up, suddenly realizing that she wasn't there. Ryo looked to Mia and then around the room, mimicked in behavior by Cye and Kento. Sighing, Sage and Rowen pulled themselves up, "We had better find her guys, we have a lot to explain to her and I think that we really should start. Come on Sage."

"Right," Sage nodded at the blue haired man, adjusting the green jacket he wore. Today just seemed like a day where appearances just didn't matter, meaning that everyone ended up in jeans and some sort of t-shirt. They began searching the house, starting with her room and then beyond in an attempt to find their friend.

* * *

Kento wandered out onto the back porch, their search not having turned up any results. Looking over the expanse, he began to feel worried as he wondered about the young girl who had wound her way into their hearts as a little sister. Especially him. It was why he had started the self-defense teachings, that way she would know how to handle things for herself. Maybe he would have to pick up the pace on that training, and teach her some real combat stuff.

Sighing, he readied himself to run into the forest when he turned his head to the side, looking at the swinging chair that he and the guys installed for Mia a few months back. A grin spread on his face as he knelt beside it and called along the mental link to his companions.

_Found her guys!_

_Where?_ Sage's immediately reply came.

_She was on the swinging chair thingy we installed for Mia…Let Mia know, I'll wake Lena up._

_Alright, meet us back inside._ Ryo commanded.

_Kay...Just relax! I got it all under control!_

Kento grinned, laying his hand on the girl's shoulder and lightly shaking her awake. Jumping awake, her eyes snapped open, as she sat up immediately, body taut and ready to snap. Kento jumped back with slightly widened eyes as he tried to speak soothingly. It wasn't his department, but hey, he could give it a shot, "Hey! Calm down, girly. It's me, hardhead."

Lena looked at him in relief, giving him a small smile as she calmed down. It wasn't like he could blame her. This was how he felt after his first battle in his armor, jumpy and shaken, "Hey hardhead…"

"Hey yourself. Come on, let's get inside. We got stuff to talk about now, right?" Kento consoled, patting her shoulder in a brotherly fashion. Her eyes widened slightly as she nodded, "Yea, I suppose we do."

She pulled herself up and began to walk into the house with Kento, yawning slightly, but teaming with a bit of stress that left her with as tight a wire that anyone could have.

* * *

Lena blinked incredulously, looking at each of them in turn. Shaking her head, "You mean to tell me that you all bear mystical armor which you have used on numerous occasions so that you can defeat an evil that no one remembers?"

The guys nodded seriously, knowing that it sounded crazy. Mia looked up with a wry smile of sympathy as she gazed at the younger girl, "That's the entire story from how we met to the defeats of Talpa and his reigns. I know it sounds crazy, but you know, it is entirely true."

"I figured that…after what I saw last night, how could it not be true?" Lena asked, looking up from her almost huddled up position, "But what were those things last night? I mean, how does it apply to us?"

Kayura stepped forward and began the explanation of Lethias and what it was he wanted, "Lethias is a demonic lord, bent on gaining what others have. He's determined to find the harbinger of spirits, to revive the nether spirits of which you were told about. Only with their help can he bring forth the rest of the demons in the numbers that he desires, or so Cale informs me."

"Harbinger of Spirits? What's that?" Lena asked; a light showing in her eyes like before. They were back…in her head.

_It's you…we chose you…_

Kayura looked at her in the eyes, realizing what the deeper emotion was that had shone in her eyes like a star since the appearance of Lethias. It was fear, and from the looks of it, not an emotion that she was used to. Sage sat next to her, placing a hand on her arm in a mode of assurance to the distraught girl as they all paid attention. No one knew exactly what the person who communicated with the spirits was for, and now the answers were going to come.

"_When the immortal fire grows dim_

_And the dark begins to overcome the light_

_The churning of the sea becomes a violent storm_

_And the throne of rock becomes a seat of doubt_

_When the stream of stars begins to fade_

_The eye of ages will open once more._

_Thus evil will be diminished_

_As the spirits will begin their wake _

_In the temple of their ancient rest_

This was the poem given to me by the spirits. It was there way of informing me that the time had come. However, I must ask you this. Are you familiar with the belief that spirits reside in things?" Kayura asked, looking to Lena with shining eyes.

"Yes. It's an ancient belief that my mother has kept with our family for a while now. It states that everything of natural origin and make has a spirit of its own. Rocks, trees, animals and even the air itself. Everything bears a soul, even if we can't see it right off," Lena said, glancing up at the older woman as she leaned back against the couch.

"Correct. This is the exact principal that the harbinger must act under. This person acts as the link between the spirits and us. They help bring forth a peace that the spirits decree and do so with a strange power. The ancient we told you about was the last one. He heard the spirits quite clearly until the day of his death, though he could only use the power until he created the mystical armor." Kayura explained, pausing a moment to gratefully accept a cup of tea that Mia had offered her before Mia sat back down herself.

"Heard them? What do you mean?" Sage asked curiously. Random things popped into his head, memories that had just finally began to connect themselves. The book that was marked on schizophrenia, Lena's off handedness and occasional distance, even the way she seemed to react at the same time he had when the evil had struck. It was starting to make sense…

"Well, hear and see them. The person can see them once in the possession of the Jewel, and has accepted their role in being the link. They even enable the use of a mystical barrier. The spirits themselves talk to the person in question. Anyways, there is a reason I'm telling this to you, young lady," Kayura directed the last comment at Lena, who lifted her head, confused.

"Why is that?" She blinked, trying to keep the thudding in her heart to a minimum.

"Because you are that person we are talking about. Can't you hear them? The spirits?" Kayura asked as she looked about to each of them, then back to her, "I mean, they are usually pretty active when they want to say something."

Lena's eyes widened as she thought to all the times that she had heard a voice. Talking with Mia, Akiko, even at the dance. Neither time had she thought of other possibilities, and even now, it seemed like hers was more probable then what was being suggested. Bristling, she felt Sage's arm tighten as she tried to soak in all the details of what had been told to her. Nothing was making sense, and it caused her to lash out, "What has this to do with my mental illness! I mean, I've been trying to figure it out…but I don't think that this is what it is! It seems…impossible!"

Kayura laughed, suddenly finding this thing rather hilarious as she listened to the girl's words, "Child, you don't have to worry. You aren't going crazy!"

Sage jumped, listening to the words that she had spoken, confirming the things that he had suspected all along. The others began to smile slightly, realizing what was happening as Lena spoke the last words, "Then…I'm not schizophrenic?"

Rowen gave out a bark of a laugh, suddenly using his mind as rapidly as he could, putting pieces together, "You mean that's why you asked to borrow my book?"

Lena nodded sheepishly, feeling a bit of a weight pulled from her shoulders. She wasn't sure if she could believe all this on the last part, with her hearing spirits and all, but at least the others didn't think she was crazy. It was a start. Sage grinned, shaking his head as he shook her gently to offer encouragement.

"Here. I want you to take this," Kayura said, handing Lena the purple gem she had carried about with her for so long, "It's the Jewel of the Soul. It's a counterpart to your hearing the spirits. When you finally accept all this, that thing will react. You'll be able to use your power better…I think."

Lena accepted the jewel in her hands with a nod, not trusting herself to speak. Placing it on a chain, she put it around her neck, to wear as jewelry. For some reason, she didn't want to lose it.

_No…you don't. To loose that is to loose your chance to be able to help us. We can't have that. You finally can accept your destiny! Accept it! We want you to help us!_

Lena jumped, hearing the voice just pop in her head as the guys looked at her rather concerned. Kayura watched on, seeing the way that her eyes went from a far off look and back. Sage leaned in, tapping her on the cheek, "Hey Lena? What's wrong?"

"The spirits…if that's who or what it is…" Lena looked over at him, still shaken up by this, but willing to give it a try; if only for sanity's sake…if only because it gave her a reason to hold onto a grip of what was left of her mind.

* * *

_Author's note: Well, here is the next chapter. I figured that it was time to being Lena up to date with all the guys and such. Cause of that, I couldn't make it as exciting as I wanted to, but hey…at least I could try! Anyways, let me know what you think! Thanks!_

_Hikaru_

**Comment from: The Sacred Bovine ((My beta reader)): **a horse who's name i have no idea is missing, please return to the sacred bovine as she will surely appreciate it

**Reviews: Thank you all so much for your continuous reviews!**

**Inda:** Always the first to go: P Anyways, here is your chapter as requested! Don't worry; I hate cliff hangers, so I try my best to update as fast as I can!

**Meira Evanstar: **Wow, I didn't know that the story could do that. I wasn't even going for the chills effect! Lol But thanks all the same! Glad to hear from ya!

**Lyo:** I just wanted to say thank you for reading and keeping up with the story! I'm glad that I have your good opinion so far on it and I will try my best to keep it!

_**Preview:**_

_None this time, since I'm reaching a stump on the brain. I can't figure out how I want the next chapter to go…_


	10. Hijacking what isn't yours

_Disclaimer: Ok, what can I say? I don't own em, end of story._

_Beginning note: Well, here comes chapter 9…its nine now, right? Anyways, it's all good. Hope you like it, and while you enjoy, I shall move all these stupid rocks that are in the way of my garden. Grrr…: P_

**Insanity's Requiem**

Chapter 9: Hijacking what isn't yours

Two weeks passed since the burning of the school's gym. Having been blamed on some sort of bombing attempt, they kept school out as they tried to make sure that the rest of the school was safe, resulting in a longer vacation then anyone had thought they would get. Most of the students cheered for their unusually good luck, but six teenagers weren't.

The battle weighed heavily on their minds, and Lethias hadn't made a move at all during that time. It seemed like a game of cat and mouse, with no one sure of what roles they had to play. Day after day, as they passed, Ryo and the others thought about the way they would handle an attack as they expected one at anytime.

Mia fought to keep the seriousness from getting too thick, and finally suggested a way to end the tension with a training session. It would keep their skills sharp, and wouldn't get to be too rough as long as it was outside, anyways. The boys eagerly agreed, dragging a confused Lena out with them.

Playing the spectator, Lena silently watched the moves they executed as Kento drew her to the side and began to attempt to teach her a few of them. Nodding to him, she started to mimic as he and the others corrected or encouraged her at turns as mistakes and successes were made.

This became repetitive over the two weeks and more. Each of the guy's skill returned sharp as ever with Lena becoming better at what she was learning, most likely a result from working at it all day, each day. However, no matter how much they tried, questions in their mind still rang through. When will Lethias appear again? How would they defeat him?

Lena still questioned her sanity, trying to find the balance ground that the spirits needed to be on with her so that they didn't drive her insane, which she figured she probably already was.

"Careful Ro! I don't want to be impaled!" Cye cried, dodging another of Rowen's arrows as he closed in on the space between him and Strata's bearer.

"Sorry buddy! Gotta play rough!" Rowen grinned slightly, twisting to avoid the thrust from the yari Cye aimed at him. Cye just snorted as he slinked to the side, renewing the vigor of the attack as Rowen blocked yet again.

Ryo grimaced as Sage swung the no-datchi into his kantanas, exhaustion beginning to creep into his mind from the prolonged practice. Sage panted, a sweat pouring down his brow as he silently attacked as fiercely as a dragon, but modified for attacking a friend before him. "Come on, Sage! That can't be all there is!"

Sage grinned a bit, swinging a thrust at him again, "What? Getting tired?

Ryo just rolled his eyes as he landed after his dodging jump, readying himself for round two.

* * *

_To your left! _

Lena gasped, dodging as best as she could as Kento's punch sliced through the air. She frowned a bit as she backed up, watching him grin in approval as he began to attack again.

_On your right!_

_'Shut up, darn you! I'm trying to concentrate!'_

_Down below!_

_"I see it! I need to learn to spot it for myself without help! Knock it off!"_

_Don't let him hit you!_

_"_I won't!" Lena growled a bit, distracted by the voices that the spirits were throwing into her mind. It was beginning to drive her nuts, and it didn't help matters that she was a beginner at this game. Suddenly, she found herself gasping for air, the wind knocked out of her as a searing pain hit her in the stomach. Doubling over, she barely heard Kento's concerned voice.

"Lena, you alright? Hey!" Kento asked stepping forward as she fought not to drop to the ground in pain. Damn it hurt though.

Biting her lip, she nodded, fighting the tears that had sprung in her eyes. Kento cursed to himself. Yea, it was his turn to train her and help her learn, but she had been getting better so quickly now that he had gotten careless and forgotten that she was still a beginner. Damn! He was such an idiot! "Come on, let's get you inside and have Mia or Sage look at that. God, I'm sorry."

Lena looked up, shaking her head, her breath coming back to her for the moment, "I'm fine. It wasn't your fault…I got distracted. You guys tell me not too…but I did anyways."

Kento just glared at her. His eyes went out of focus, telling her that he was using the link. She cursed to herself, wishing that she could have just whipped that look off his face and gotten him to just continue training. This was all so that she knew how to defend herself, wasn't it? In fights, you didn't get second chances.

_'Sage? Can I get some help here?" _Kento's voice came along the line, clear for all the others to hear. Each of them stopped at the waver in their friend's voice.

Ryo's eyes narrowed as he thought about it, '_Damn it, Kento. What did you do?'_

_'I didn't do anything! Well…I did…but…well…Lena and I were training.'_

_'Ok, what's new, hardhead? Come on, it was your turn to teach her and help her along.' _Rowen said, grumbling slightly as he glanced about, gratefully accepting a glass of water from Cye. Each of the Ronins looked at each other with a sigh as they waited for the rest. Sage was already making his way over to where Kento and Lena had been training.

'_I punched her a good one in the gut…' _Kento's voice almost sounded frightful.

'_You what!" _Chorused the others as if on cue at the same time.

'_Oh my, I'm on my way Kento. Be more careful! You knew she was a beginner! You don't go all out on someone you are trying to teach, until you know they are ready for it!' _Sage grumbled, getting to the clearing that the two were in, seeing that Lena was sitting on the ground, glaring up at a rather nervous looking Kento. From there he could already see that Lena was fine, if not annoyed at getting babied.

_'I know! I know!' _Kento looked up rather guiltily, shrugging at him, his orange shirt shifting with him. Sage shook his head, dislodging his armor in favor of the undergear. None of them trained in the armor against Lena, they wanted her to learn, not get pummeled.

Sage sighed, kneeling down next to Lena with a small grin on his face, "Here. Let me take a look."

Lena jumped, looking over at him with a sheepish grin. He blinked slightly, "What, did I say something wrong? I was just going to take a look at the bruise…"

She shook her head, "No. It isn't you. I'm just getting a full throttle argument in my head right now, and I'm wondering if it's me or those blasted…spirits."

"An argument?" Kento asked, looking down at her, pulling from his guilt long enough to find out what she meant.

"They were what had distracted me," Lena rolled her eyes, gingerly bringing her hands up to her head to try to block the voices from talking in her mind.

_We told you that you would get hurt._

_Let us help. We really aren't all that bad, are we?_

_You are a stupid moron, she told you to leave her alone…_

_I was. You were the one who decided to yell at her. Anyways, you really should just back off…_

_Want to take this out over with the tree spites? I'm sure that we could get Lena to officiate for us…_

_She can't see us yet. How would it be fair?_

_I don't care about that…you just have to stop arguing with me! I know what I'm talking about…I've been in the wind for a long time now._

_And I am of the earth, what of it?_

"Would you all just shut up!" Lena cried, leaning forward, covering her ears as if to stop the voices from becoming more powerful. It was really giving her a migraine.

"What we do?" Kento looked perplexed as Lena jumped, realizing that they were still there, followed by a wince of pain when she jolted the bruised part of her chest. This just wasn't her day.

"Not you…them!" She pointed to her head, feeling like an absolute moron. She wanted to take that hurt look off Sage's face. More then anything, she truly wanted to.

Sage nodded in understanding, leaning forward to begin healing the spot that was injured with a wry grin. He knew what it was that was going on, at least from a vague standpoint. When he was done, he patted her shoulder, receiving a grateful smile that he returned. He gave her a hand up just as she turned to reassure Kento, who was ready to swear off his desert tonight in repentance.

* * *

After Lena had been fixed up, Kento went to train with the others and Lena made sure to practice a bit on her own. Kento had gotten over it rather quickly, Cye having given him a couple of cookies and who knows how many sodas. They beat each other senselessly as Lena took off with Mia, willingly to help out with getting the food and other such supplies that she deemed necessary for all of them to have.

During this time Kayura decided to visit. Now she sat before them, giving them the debriefing of what she knew, "I do know from Cale that Lethias is almost ready to make his move again. An evil spirit was sent from his realm to this one, surprising since he can't do that with many due to the sheer lack of them. Anyways, apparently he's possessed someone or something. That type of energy isn't just a fool around kinda thing, you know?"

Sage nodded at that, "True. But what could he gain from that. Each of us are pretty good at being able to figure those things out."

"Exactly what has me puzzled. I also found out from Mia's research, which she has given me; that the other item needed for the spirits to truly be able to act is a flute. No one is quite sure what it does, but it's almost like a bamboo flute, really." Kayura comments, smiling slightly as Kento crossed his eyes at the thought of a flute.

"Well, if that's the case…who would he try to possess? Since the flute is out of our hands right now," Cye spoke up, lounging in a chair across from Ryo.

"Someone easy to do so…filled with malice, hate…so on. I mean, it's easiest when the person has a jealousy of some kind, catch the drift?" She asked.

"Yea, I think we do. The only thing is, who would he try to do that to? We know his primary goal right now…it's obvious, and of course the dark power is rising, we can feel that in the air itself," Rowen said, nodding as he used his mind to rapidly figure it out.

The room fell silent, "That's what we are trying to figure out. Sehkmet is going nuts from not being able to solve this part of the puzzle yet, and he's mainly looking for that damn flute."

Rowen's head was bowed as his mind began to rapidly switch about. The words easiest, jealousy and malice filled his head as he tried to piece together the puzzle. Sage leaned over with a tap on his shoulder, trying to see why the young man had suddenly fell silent when Rowen's head shot up, his eyes wide, "Sage, remember that first day Lena went to school? The clashes she had?"

The boys nodded at that, then stopped. Each one came to the same conclusion.

"Damn! Guys! We gotta move!" Ryo cried, leaping up, instantly in his undergear as they all took off too Kento's van.

* * *

"Mia…have you ever thought that maybe you didn't have to circle back and forth in the grocery store to get what you need?" Lena groaned, walking behind the older woman, man handling two large brown sacks. Mia just smiled over her shoulder with a shrug, "I can't help it. I need to get the best stuff, and it's hard when you doubt yourself on it."

Lena sighed, "You really, really shouldn't. It's a pain!"

Mia just laughed as they opened the jeep's trunk. The grocery store had been rather empty of people that day. The parking lot had few cars and it amazed the girls as they put the groceries away. It was kind of nice, but it sent a bit of a chill down their spines at the same time. It was, after all, a Monday afternoon.

"It's kinda creepy, isn't it?" Mia asked, glancing about as she smiled back at Lena, who was currently fixing her pony tail.

"Yea, it is," Lena nodded as she closed the trunk, "I wonder why i-"

Lena's question was interrupted by a scream of terror. Widening her eyes, she looked over at Mia at the same time as Mia looked back at her. Together they frowned, taking off in the direction of the scream.

* * *

Three black demons stood before the terrified girl who trembled in fright. Her bright blue eyes shone with her fear as her petite complexion was held in taut fear. The scales upon the creature's bodies glistened as they focused their red eyes upon their pray. She screamed again as one of them lunged, only to be knocked aside by someone who pulled a flying kick against the thing, "You ok!"

The girl opened her eyes as her mouth dropped in shock, "Lena! What are you doing here?"

"We heard the scream and came to see what it was. You alright, Minako?" Lena asked, looking over her shoulder at the girl as she held the stance that Sage had taught her to use. Mia stayed back out of the way; ready to act with a weapon if she had to.

_Watch out! There is something evil here!_

Lena shook her head, frowning at the creatures before her. "_I know that…Those demons are before us, aren't they? Help me figure out how to beat these things down without the guys!"_

_We don't mean the demons…there is something more subtle here. Be careful…_

Lena nodded at that as she slammed one of the creatures back with a thrust of her foot. Whipping around, she held her balance in another simple move as she pounded her fist into the creature's stomach. Her breathing became shallow as sweat beaded upon her forehead. She wasn't battle hardened, only well versed in self defense. The battle was wearing hard on her, and she prayed that she would be able to find her way out of this alright with Mia and Minako, as much as she disliked her.

A claw slammed her back as she fought to defend, thrown back against the ground. Another came towards her head as she winced, shutting her eyes desperately as she felt a familiar stirring. The jewel around her neck began to glow as the barrier erected itself once more about them in a shimmering purple color.

* * *

"Why the rush, Ro?" Kento yelled, running as fast as the others.

"Because, if I'm right…the girls will already be with the person who has been possessed!" Rowen cried as they heard a scream pierce the air about them. Sage led the way as they jumped up on top of the building, watching Lena swing a kick at one of the demons.

"Hey…looks like the lessons are helping," Kento grinned at Cye. Cye just rolled his eyes as they turned their attention. Seeing Lena get slammed back to the ground, Rowen reacted immediately, and as the creatures surged, he fired an arrow into the midst of the monsters, causing them to back off. Immediately, five armored guys jumped into the fray, beating back the creatures.

* * *

Lena opened her eyes as she stood up, standing between the girl and the monsters as they slammed forward once more against her barrier. She wavered, and then held as she grimaced, "What do you want? Are you here for Lethias!"

Minako's eyes widened at the sound of that name, and then returned to normal as the monsters growled at the barrier more ferocious then ever. Lena screamed out as they battered again, her own mind beginning to feel the strain of holding something like this up so long. The monsters came back once more when an arrow caused them to step back. Suddenly, five colorful armors appeared on the scene, fighting back the demons.

Lena smiled in relief as she dropped the barrier…or…the spirits did. EH…who was counting?

The demons were fought back as a familiar presence made it known to them. Looking to the side, on top of the building stood Lethias, grinning. Kento reacted immediately, slamming up in front of the others, "Now you show your face? See that? We beat your forces back!"

Lethias just laughed and shook his head as Lena looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. What was he going on about? Lethias shook his head, "You have underestimated me, young Hardrock. And for that, I will walk away with the victory! Now then, exact your revenge my dear! Do what I have asked, and you will have what you desire!"

_Watch out! The evil...it's rising!_

"What!" Ryo shouted as Mia screamed, being shoved aside by Minako. No one had time to react as the young girl connected a pipe with the back of the girl's head, causing her to collapse. Minako grinned as the boys tried to react, but Lethias got there first. Standing before the Ronins, he picked Lena up over his shoulder and grinned maliciously, "Check mate, Ronin Rats."

He gave a snide wink as he then disappeared, taking his unconscious captive as the others stood in shock.

* * *

_Author's note: Finally got this chapter finished, and was able to put it and chapter 8 up on ffnet. Don't know why, but I was unable to log on during that time. Very strange…Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, because it was the bridge in-between the last parts and the true part of the story…or so I'm leading myself to believe. Anyways, here goes what I hope works! Thanks for reading and please, let me know what you think!_

_Hikaru_

**Reviews: Thanks so much for them! I'm surprised you found the chapter 8 on but go you guys! **

**Inda: **_Not sure about special attacks yet, but I'm thinking about it. If you have suggestions, send them my way! Lol_

**Meira Evanstar:**_ Thanks for the review. And believe me, the reviews you guys arte giving me warms my heart and makes me want to update as fast as I can. Ffnet really put a hitch in that, but I'm sure it was just a strange glitch! Lol Hope you liked this chapter as well!_

**Preview:**

"_How could I have been so stupid!"

* * *

_

_8_

"_What's that weird music?"

* * *

_

_8_

"_You have to calm down!"_


	11. Music Of The Demon

_Disclaimer: Gee…wish I did…but I don't…_

_Ok, here comes the next chapter. YAY! Anyways, let me know what you think. I'm just glad that ffnet is back and running, cause it's discouraging when it isn't! Anyways, onwards to chapter 10! Or…11 on ffnet…don't like how they don't have the prologue thing…but oh well! This is kinda a flash back of things I skimmed over in the last chapter before Minako went psycho. Lol_

**Insanity's Requiem**

Chapter 10: Music of the Demon

"Lena! Get away from her!" Rowen yelled out as the girl looked up at him. Lena blinked, not understanding as she let her barrier down, relaxing slightly. Hadn't they said they had to protect those who needed it? Minako had needed it, without a doubt, no matter what she had done in the past to her.

The guys sprinted forward to try to stop the psycho girl as Mia screamed and got pushed aside. Lena didn't even hear the spirit's warning as she felt hard metal connect with her head and saw Minako's snide smirk as she fell to the ground hearing Minako's words, "Now Sage is mine…I told you not to step on my turf."

Lethias laughed as he appeared where Lena had fallen, taking her up and glancing at the Ronins with a malicious grin, "Check Mate, Ronin Rats."

With that, he and Minako had disappeared, leaving behind several surprised Ronins, whose tempers began to flare in each retrospect.

* * *

Rumors abounded as dark spirits gathered amongst the demons that Lethias governed. It was said that the one who held the spirit's link was now among them and the Dark Lord of them all would soon make the young one bend to his will. This caused many of the demons to grin in pleasure as they heard the strange tune of a flute playing along the air.

The haunting tune causes the demons to shift, some nervously and others in restlessness. Too long had they been cramped up within the realm. Too long had they been subjected to the whims of an Ancient. They wanted their release, and showed it as fights broke out amongst them, flashes of steely claw and rippling muscle. Others bore scales or other such things that began to glisten as they reacted with the anger they allowed to consume whatever heart they possessed.

They were truly creatures born of the worst nightmares, each able to make a child scream in terror at the mere glimpse of them. And each of them, awaited the time that they themselves would be free of the tyranny that they believed was placed upon them by misguided opposing forces of which the Ancient headed. Nevertheless, they possessed the trump card, and as cries of death were heard in the night, they knew that they had the best chance to win. They readied themselves for the fight that they knew was to come.

* * *

"How could I have been so stupid? I knew it was her! I knew it was…and what did I do? I didn't even think about it, I let Lena stay by Minako as we fought off those demons," Rowen wandered uncharacteristically in guilt, taking on the speech that Ryo was thinking himself.

Sage watched on grimly as he shook his head, unable to add anything in the matter. Saying that it wasn't your fault was kinda pointless, since he felt it was a bit of his own as well. Mia sat in a funk, unable to believe that she hadn't been able to do anything else. She had been trained with the guys before, yet she had just frozen as she was pushed aside. Ryo had his arm around her shoulder, comforting her as he set his chin on her head. Normally he would have been teased, but it was far from Kento's mind.

Kento paced, walking around the couch at Mia's house and flopped onto it. A frown was pined on his normally humorous face as he glared about the room, as if taking insult from the walls themselves, "So, what do we do now?"

Rowen sat down, dejected as a bright light appeared in the middle of the room. Thoughts of how to get into the netherworld itself were replaced with tension as each of the guys stood, adopting a fighting stance as Kayura appeared out of the light with a small reassuring smile, "Nice welcome."

"Yea…well, we are kinda on edge," Sage said, shrugging as he dropped the defensive stature. Mia, knowing that all was right again, headed into the kitchen to get some tea. Kayura nodded, accepting a seat that was offered to her by Cye, who had gotten up from the couch he had silently lain on, and let her take his place.

"I can see that, since Dais already gave me the report on the matter. Lena's been kidnapped, correct?" Kayura looked around, taking the silence as an affirmative to her answer. The guys looked guilty, and she shook her head, "It's not your fault, you know."

Kento looked up and glared as the others began to look confused. Kayura smiled wryly, "I'm serious. You didn't have control on her actions."

"She's right guys. Let's face it, Lena's more pig headed then Kento is at times. You couldn't have blocked what had happened, you were too far away," Mia said, walking up to the guys, offering each a cup of hot tea. She smiled, over her own guilt momentarily as she began to care for each of them as she needed to. This was when she shined for them all, and moral was definitely low.

The guys looked up at her and Kayura each in turn and nodded, thinking it through. Ryo sighed, looking up at Mia with a wry grin. She did usually speak sense, and this time, he didn't want to argue. Kayura nodded, "What we need is a plan to get in there and get the spirit's link back with us, before he gets a chance to make those nether spirits come forth."

Everyone nodded at that, "Alright. You are right about that. So, what's the plan?"

Kento's eyes glinted eagerly at the thought of another show down with Lethias as Rowen spoke. He was ready to kick some tail, and this time, he knew he would win. Kayura nodded at that, "Alright. I have Dais and Cale standing by. We will help you get there."

The guys grinned, nodding at the thought of being able to take this demon out.

* * *

Minako paced, glancing between the alter-like setting that Lethias had placed the wench of her dislike upon and Lethias himself. He seemed pleased and an evil aura seemed to cackle about him in ferocious waves. All she had wanted was the way to gain what she believed that Lena had taken from her. Her chance with that blond haired cutie, Sage. Wasn't he always around her before that slut had come? Shaking her head, she smiled to herself. It didn't matter. She knocked out her competition, and Lethias was keeping her to himself as it was. She'd have the object soon, wouldn't she?

Lethias's head lifted to turn to the petite girl, a malicious grin taking place as he feigned a sort of caring attitude to the young woman, "You are wondering when the blond one will be yours? No worries. He is coming, and you can have him then."

Minako nodded, listening to the words as she matched his grin for hers. She was surprised; she never thought that it would be so liberating to act out the darkest emotions of her heart, "Oh course. I kept my end, now you must keep yours."

"Of course. I do not renege upon my word," Lethias grinned, his own thoughts slinking back to the child that he had just obtained. Walking over to where she lay, he folded his arms and watched her smugly. After all, it was his victory. He had the prize, and when she awoke, he would make sure that she did as he desired. Nothing else would get in the way, that much he was certain of.

* * *

_"Damn…my head hurts. What happened? Anyone get the license plate number on that vehicle?" Lena blinked, sitting up as she looked around, rubbing the back of her head. It was dark, an empty feel permeating the air as she fought to stand in the thick aura of it all. Something wasn't right…_

_"Sage? Ryo?" She yelled out, glancing about. She recalled having seen them in their armors before this blackness, hadn't she?_

_"Rowen! MIA!" She felt the beginnings of a panic form in the pit of her stomach; working its way about her like a wildfire burns in a forest. Stretching her legs, she forced herself to move, unaware of the other emptiness she felt. Blinking softly she tried again, "Kento! CYE! Where are you guys?"_

_This time an echo followed her voice, causing her to look up in surprise. She hated feeling alone…alone…wait a minute. Now she knew what it was, the thing that had been there since she first started going crazy, or thought she had. The spirits that had always followed her around, where were they? Annoying as they were, she didn't want them gone too as she listened to the sounds of a strange tune that she knew she wouldn't be able to place, "What's that weird music?"_

_"Oh god no, this can't be happening. I can't stand being alone, I just can't!" Lena crouched down, glancing about as eerie flute music began to fill the air. She stood, trying to pinpoint the sound. She may be alone, but she wasn't going to be caught unaware. That was when she began to hear the first vestiges of a whisper that was far different then the others before it. The voices, something was darker about them. An eviler presence made itself known…what was it?_

Glad you could make it, young one.

_She jumped. The voice sent chills up and down her spine as she looked around, seeing the forms of those who spoke to her. Grotesque many of them were, however, many more had a blank stare and dressed in the roes of former officials gone by from the time of the feudal era. _

Come now…don't be frightened. We are those who you are to awake. Come now, you will like working with us.

"_Ok, calm down…calm down!" The thing gave her an evil grin, causing her to jump in surprise and fear as her words fell upon deaf ears that wouldn't listen to her own advice. Her eyes flew wide as she heard the whispers of evil suggestions and actions that would make even the devil look good as she shook. Two words whispered in her mind over and over. Nether spirits…That's what they were. Terrified, she tried to back away as the first of many screams began to rip from her throat as the spirits whispers began to tear apart her sanity, all to the rhythm of the flute's music.

* * *

_

Sage's head snapped up, his eyes wide as he thought he heard a scream. He swallowed in a suddenly dry mouth as he stood with the others around the Ancient. Even Mia had cajoled her way into the battle field, since White Blaze was there as well. Lucky for them Yulie was on vacation, or he would have found a way as well. Sage glanced at the others as he tried to shake the nervous feeling he felt.

Rowen's hand clasped his shoulder, "You alright, buddy?"

Sage shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, "Yea, I'm fine. I just thought I heard a scream."

Rowen frowned a bit, nodding, "I thought I did too. But I figured I was imagining things, you know?"

Sage nodded as he stepped in-between Rowen and Kento the rest of the way. Each of them wore their undergear, opting for a faster movement. Kayura, her preparations done, nodded to each of them as she slammed her staff into the ground. Ryo's hand grasped Mia's as the teleportation began to sweep them up. They were finally heading out.

Sage's face mirrored the others. They were ready, and were coming to help their friend. _We will save you, Lena-chan._

The light about them rose up, sweeping around them and the tiger as they teleported off, ready to do battle with whatever it was that was deemed necessary. They weren't about to loose.

* * *

_

* * *

Author's note: I know it's shorter then usual, but I just thought I should end this chapter there, since the next one has several ways that I may want to play it out, and each one was going to really work. But I have to make sure that it's a point that I want to work from! That and job hunting, I'll tell ya. Anyways, it's all good. Let me know what you think!_

_Hikaru_

**Message from the crazy Beta: The Sacred Bovine: **uh...(steals cheesecake from Kento)

**Reviews: Thank you so much! You all inspire me like nothing else!**

**Inda: **_Wanted to say thank you very much for the loyal reviews and the ideas that you said you are brainstorming! I wanted to let you know that I appreciate it very very much!_

**Meira Evanstar: **_The suspense was killing me as well. : P Anyways, Minako is meant to be unstable, but her driving force is her greed. I don't know if I will bring her to the good side, so to speak. I think I'll need ideas on that one as well. Oh well! _


	12. Struggles of the Mind

_Here goes the next chapter! Hope it works out, cause I'm not to sure about it. But then again, when am I ever? Lol_

**Insanity's Requiem**

Chapter 11: Struggles of the Mind

Things began to progress at a far faster rate then before, as the spiritual energy began to surge. The spirits of Earth were enraged at the capture of their representative, causing those of the nether realm to follow. Each passing minute threatened to become more explosive then before as the spirits were left to question if destiny would be fulfilled. The destiny of the person who acted as their link had not been accepted and the Jewel of Soul hadn't been fully tapped into yet. No matter what, the time was growing short and far more precious as each being began to feel the tug of a battle far beyond their capabilities.

The spirits tried to contact her to the best of their ability, yet she remained beyond their reach. The only one they could speak to at the moment was the current Ancient one, and even her powers were limited. No, the only way they'd find their salvation was through the one they chose, and currently, those of the darker realm, behind the barrier that held them back, were doing their best to push that person to the brink of insanity, knowing that it would break the binds that held them down. It was only a matter of time.

A light faded away to reveal the ten who made it their duty to fight back the evil. The Ronins and warlords stood side by side with Mia watching from on top of White Blaze, ready to do battle. Scanning the area, Kayura raised her staff as Cale stepped forward to speak, "I believe that the palace is over that way. The aura of night is stronger there."

The guys nodded as Kento stepped forward, "What are we waiting for! Come on! I want to kick some tail, and this is only holding us back!"

"Stop it, hardhead. We can't jump in right away; we have to think it through. If we charge in, they will know to expect us. That won't help Lena anymore then it will us," Sage spoke, the opposition to Kento as before. Kento turned a scowl in his direction as he frowned; taking in the information he had just been given. He knew it was true, but he wanted to deny it. Charging in and plowing through was his best tactic, and Lena was another little sister that he took care of, no matter how long he had known her previously.

Cye nodded, silent as he looked about, a frown planted on his face. The warlords kept their mouths shut; not daring to voice the odds as Mia glanced from side to side, standing beside Ryo as their beacon of support. Shaking his head, Rowen glanced about, "Then let's get going! I want to make it to that castle as fast as we can, and I don't think that anyone knows we are here yet."

Kayura nodded, shaking her staff from side to side, "You're right. Not yet, anyways, but we better get moving so that they continue in that place for at least a little while."

The guys nodded, heading off in the direction the woman indicated as Sage contemplated numerous attempts on how to rescue the damsel in distress. Dang, this thing was becoming rather cliché now, wasn't it?

* * *

_The flute music hadn't stopped, only continued as Lena sat, wearily against the wall. The whispers spoke of evil things, dark desires that she herself had never dared to dream about, much less think of. Anything was possible with them. She could gain power of mind and strength through the darkness that threatened to envelop her. Destiny hadn't been written yet, and as such, her choice was still available to her._

_However, the Nether Spirits were eager for release, fed with the strength that Lethias gave them to overcome the strengths of her withering mind. She was exhausted, and the whisperings of evil deeds began to sound tempting, "I'm alone…always have been. Did those guys ever exist?"_

_She murmured such things to herself as she closed her eyes, trying to shut out the evil about her. Clutching at her memories, she recalled the smiles of her family and those of her friends. She tried to block out the more triumphant sounds of the spirits of the dark as she clutched at the warmth that suddenly appeared in her mind. It was like a ray of hope, a golden light that had shot down. _

_Opening her eyes, she felt like crying. The warmth was almost too much after the dire cold, the light almost too much from the utter dark. She felt the Jewel about her neck give off warmth, completely separate as she tried to figure it out. She felt it then, the other spirits fighting their way to her. A name came to her as she saw faces in her mind, the memories that helped her to retain the sanity of being locked into this realm with who knew how many spirits of other creations. A golden staff shined, giving off part of the light as she recalled the person who wore green armor, and then the others. That was when, somehow, she knew that they were coming. That was when she heard it, a male voice coming to her along a telepathic line, as if she now had a mental link with him._

We will save you, Lena-chan…

_"Sage…guys…I'll hold on, I'll try to hold on," Lena then sighed, nodding. She would fight, she knew they were coming now, and it was her only hope to hold onto.

* * *

_

Lethias grinned, watching as the fight began to leave the person whom he watched. He waited for the chance to activate it. Once she was finished fighting, the portal could be opened and she would be possessed to fight for him. Looking on, he glanced to the side where the mere slip of a girl, Minako, stood. He held no feelings of debt to her, she was still possessed, but it was hard to see which of the possession the spirit was, and which was her. Shaking his head, he contemplated how he would first begin the take over of the mortal and nether realms.

Ahhh yes, he only had to wait. The sadistic smile crept on his face when a faint glowing attracted his attention to the girl lying before him. Frowning, he spotted the glowing of the Jewel. He didn't like it. It meant that she was fighting back again, he felt it. Her struggles had been renewed, "Damn. What's going on?"

He reached forward as if to snatch the glowing gem from her neck when he was repelled, "Now this is a twist. Something is giving her power. Looks like those other spirits found their way in here."

The barrier glowed gently around her, the Jewel acting of it's own accord. Frowning, he began to sense nine powers, once of which was a powerful ancient being. Growling to himself, "So, the rats are here. Minako!"

The girl looked up at the Demon, listening to what he had to say as she stirred from her silent musings. Lethias looked at her with something akin to hatred, "Looks like you get your chance to claim what you wanted. Go beat back those Ronins from getting here. Be gone with you!"

Minako nodded, immediately disappearing, her own body becoming more and more like that of a demon and less of the human girl she once was. Lethias smirked at that, and then glared at the brunette that lay before him, "So, the ancient is sending her power to you. No matter, they can't stop what I have begun."

* * *

The guys landed in their circle, Mia between them, as Kayura broke away from them. Focusing cold eyes upon a horizon beyond their sight, she instantly changed into her sub armor. The warlords stood beside her, stoic for once, as they began to feel the undercurrents of evil happenings twinge at their outer senses. Glancing back at the others, Cale nodded, "We go straight ahead, and beyond a little ways at that should be the castle we seek. Keep your ears open, many demons fester in this area, and we don't want to get caught unawares. Some have nasty dispositions…"

"Well, of course they do," Kento grumbled as he glanced at Ryo unconsciously. It seemed that they all waited what he would decide to do, since he was the person they looked to for orders and such. Cye seemed abnormally silent as he felt the pull of his armor towards the battle. Rowen glanced at the sky as if in silent prayer as Sage kept his head erect, as if sensing something beyond what it was that they were trying to do.

"Alright. Let's get going. We don't have a lot of time from what Kayura has told us, and I don't think we want to waste it," Ryo spoke, his head shifting to face the direction that he was to take before beginning his run, closely followed by the others.

Mia remained silent, contemplating what it was about Ryo that just captured her attention. Riding atop White Blaze, she supposed that she had no other choice but to. Her sight lined the trees nervously, the feeling of something watching them never quite leaving her as she found herself flanked by Dais and Kento. No one was taking chances, and this was just more evidence to boot.

* * *

They all traveled like this for some time as hour after hour passed them by and no demon showed up as of yet. None of them tried for super speed, due to the realization that Mia and White Blaze would have fallen behind. The distance was incredibly more then they thought, and each began to groan at the sight of another hill.

However, something made itself noticed at the edges of Sage's senses. Straining them, he picked up the festering of evil winds and malicious spirits. Frowning, he caught Ryo's attention with a small wave, his violet eyes seemingly almost lighter, "I don't like this. Something is about to happen."

"Everyone! Be ready!" Ryo called softly, kneeling down as he adopted his fighting stance, seconded by the others about them. Each of them readied themselves for the fight that they knew was to come. A rumble began to stir deeply in the throat of White Blaze as the tiger shifted nervously from behind Dais and Ryo.

"What's that noise?" Rowen asked as an eerie flute like music crept through the air, catching all of their attentions. It was strange, and watching Sehkmet's face was far worse, "It's the flute!"

Kayura whirled to face him, "Are you certain?"

Sehkmet nodded, grinning wryly at the thought that the enemy seemed to have the flute in their possession, "After all the searching, they had it all along. What kind of thing is this?"

"Maybe they decided that it was time to torture snake boy into a nice padded room with muscular men to take care of you as you are bound in a jacket with long sleeves tied behind you?" Rowen rolled his eyes as he felt the string of words come from his mouth.

"It's beautiful though," Mia said, raising a hand to her ear to listen.

"Of course it is. It's the flute that the person who acts as the spirit's link is supposed to use. It fully activates with the Jewel, and it's said to have powers beyond that of an ordinary one. It depends on the barer, since the power conforms itself to fit its master. No one knows what it will look like, but they say it becomes rather close to that of armor when all three things are placed together," Kayura rapidly breathed out as they heard a rustling to the right.

"Heads up! Bucket heads at twelve o'clock!" Cye cried, bringing his fists before him.

_Should I yell that their mother wears army boots?_ Ryo asked himself wryly as they watched bug like monsters emerge from seemingly no where as they all readied themselves. A piercing laughter fill the air, the kind that sent chills up and down their spines as the figure appeared before them. A smiling young woman walked forward, the grin on her face intimidating to most.

"I've come for my prize this time. I want my reward for serving the master well, and I'm here to see that I get it," She smirked, her eyes resting on Sage, as if in challenge.

The strangest part was Sage sensed nothing of what she used to be, only of the red eyes that now possessed Minako's being as more demons appeared behind them.

* * *

_Author's note: Yea, it was a bit cheesy this chapter, but I do know that I had to get it out of my system. Glad it's gone now! Lol Anyways, I'm still searching for that dang job, I suppose that it's a lot harder then it looks. Then again, I already knew that. Lol As you can see, however, there are things that this chapter needs to have edited, however my wonderful beta went on vacation. So I am posting this up as it is, but will hope that you all can bear with it until she can take a look at it!_

_Hikaru_

**Reviews: Thanks so much about them!**

**Inda: **Thanks so much about the help on that, any ideas you have as for the attacks will be greatly appreciated. As for fluff, this story this time isn't really mainly centered on it, and I'm hoping to pull more Ryo/Mia before I get too far with Lena and Sage. And you are right in assuming, Lena will not be an all powerful character. Those characters are no fun as it is, so I have to watch out for them! Lol

**Meira Evanstar:** No problem about reviewing. I'll gladly do it again! Lol Anyways, as for the rest? I hope to have my next update soon! I'm already working on it as it is. Lol

**Lyo/Team03: **Thanks so much. I thought you fell off the earth… (Is joking) However, thank you for the continuous opinions. I do appreciate them greatly, and wished to state that to you! And thanks for the luck on job hunting; I know I'll need it!


	13. Confusion

Disclaimer: _Do I really need to say it: P_

_Well, finally! Action, action, action! Bwahahahah! Sorry, but it was kinda a contentment factor, you know? Anyways, her comes the next chapter, which I expect to be pretty close to the end…not sure, but I have to start tying things off so that I can begin on the next one! _

**Insanity's Requiem**

Chapter 12: Confusion

"Minako!" The jaws dropped on each of the guy's faces. It was hard to believe that the petite classmate had become someone like this. Then again, surprise wasn't with Kayura, since she knew well that jealousy and longing for power often led to something like this.

Surrounded now by demons of all shapes and sizes, Minako again spoke, "Yes, it's me. And I want MY prize…since Lethias has his."

Red eyes glinted as they focused mainly on Sage, her goal suddenly clear to the others as they realized the extent of the greed that she now felt. The smirk on her face seemed to urge the vile beings about them as she nodded at them, "It seems you figured out what I want. Come now, Sage. It can't be that bad…You always flirted with me before."

The situation was almost enough to make him laugh, since in reality, he flirted with almost every girl. It never really differentiated, as long as they were pretty for the most part, and now his superficial habits were getting him in trouble, "Sorry, Minako. But I'll have to decline. There is someone who needs our help as it is, and it wouldn't do to let her down after all."

Kento nodded, flexing his arms as he readied his fists, in complete agreement, "Oh yea, it's time for a fight!"

Cye looked up at the girl before them with almost something like sadness in his eyes, "I'm sorry it had to come to this, but we won't let you take our friend, or let Lethias keep our other one."

"Hey, what is there to say? We aren't going to let you win," Ryo said, his voice abnormally level as he beckoned about him in a gesture that betrayed his true temperament. His temper was already on a high as he moved Mia to the side, trying to take her from the danger as the Dais and Cale stood beside her with White Blaze.

"Sorry, but to let you go would mean death to many others. This is just the first step," Rowen spoke, stepping to the side as Kayura silently readied herself, eyeing the demons about them with a nod.

"Too bad to hear that. It looks like I will have to take you all out," Minako grinned, shrugging. Each passing minute just made her care less and less, the thrall of the evil spirit within her becoming stronger and stronger. No matter what, she was ready to give this a try, "In that case, here…have the fun I brought! Demons! GO!"

On her command, the demons about them surged forth, rippling muscle ready to tear into the opposing warriors before them as each of them crouched to the fighting positions they each understood so well. They were ready.

"Ronins! To Arms!" Ryo yelled as they began to meet the rush head on.

* * *

_The nether spirits were at it again, their struggles growing stronger for their release. Lena tried her best to hide, to dash to the side…none of it mattered really. They always found her, and in the end, she would have to meet the rush head on. Tears had already run dry; her sanity was already tried beyond reason. Nothing she did really found the release she sought and she found that her prayers amidst the darkness were based on the light that the ancient's staff sent her._

_Surrounded by nothing but dark spirits, again and again the dark actions tempted her to turn, become part of them. The offer was tempting, offering release from the torment, but the girl was just far too stubborn. Her running steps had slowed; her breathing rapid as she looked to the side, alone for the moment. Leaning against a rock face, not even wondering as to how it got there, she grasped at a memory that her mother had given her, the start of the belief that all things had spirits to be respected._

Lena had come home, her eyes bright as her face and shirt was covered in dirt. Eight years old, and she was still getting into fights like she was five. Tears glistened in the corners of her eyes as she went straight to her mom, clutching to her leg like no tomorrow.

"Honey, did you get into a fight again?" Mrs. Fuire asked, leaning down, her own brown hair the same color as her daughter's.

Lena nodded, sobbing slightly, "Those kids are mean, mommy! They hate me, and I don't even know why!"

"Darling, they can't hate you just like that," Her mother smiled reassuringly, trying to calm her daughter down.

"I just wanna beat them up! They don't deserve to walk around like they do! It isn't fair! I never did anything to them! Why should they want to do something mean like that to me?" Lena looked up at her mother, furiously as her lip trembled. It told Mrs. Fuire that she had to do something, and do it soon. Her daughter was getting into scrapes with bullies, and the teachers were beginning to report that her daughter supposedly started some of them because they made fun of others.

"Honey, listen to me. You don't have to respect a person because of their actions, but I need you to realize something. Everything has life, everybody has life. Respect them for that, if not for what they do," Mrs. Fuire smiled, wiping a tear from her daughter's cheek.

Lena blinked up at her mother, sniffling, "But why? Where did that come from?"

"Spirits reside in all, or so the belief is said to in those who follow the religion of the Indians or Gypsies. I want you to always believe what I have told you, because to respect is to believe my dear. You shouldn't take just because you can," Mrs. Fuire lectured her daughter, praying that the belief in spirits and life would calm her daughter, who was now nodding.

From that point on, Lena had taken those words to heart. Fights had ceased, and Lena began to follow her mother's diet of no meat. She began to try not to take just because she could…that was always something she tried to follow.

_Lena sobbed to herself, released from her memory as the darkness began to creep in. It was beginning to figure out how to cover the light, and she shook in fear. Glancing up at the shadows, she readied herself for the time when she could escape, trying not to depend on others, but knowing that all the while, she wouldn't be freed until someone did it for her. Brown eyes changed to a pale brown as her fear shook her form. _Mom…I miss you…

_Glancing once more, she heard a flute like music. Curiosity filled her mind as she stood, despite the fear. _What is that music?

* * *

A cry of shock and pain filled the air as Rowen's arm was bitten into by a larger bug like demon then he, before the demon got slammed aside by a high kick from Cye. A small exchange of smiles before Kayura whirled into the fray, her staff gleaming wickedly as she fought with fervor.

"Damn! Each time we slice one down, two more pop up! What are they, rabbits!" Kento cried, fighting behind Ryo, who shrugged, slamming a fist into a wolf like demon, before another shot of pain drew attention to the battle where Sage locked blades with Minako, frowning as she suddenly found the strength to block his attack.

"Why are you doing this!" Sage cried out, slinging a fist at the person who was no longer human. He hated fighting girls, but this time, he'd make an exception.

"Simple, you chose a chit over me! I can't handle that…No one ever ignores me!" Minako yelled, unaware as her features and body began the changes to that of a demon. Her blazing red eyes flashed as she swung her arm around to connect with a block from Sage, her arms beginning to show signs of a scale like skin. Her grin grew more malicious as Sage leapt back, hearing Ryo shout out.

"Minako! Stop this! It's consuming you! You can't go on like this! It's making you a demon!" Ryo shouted out as Sage continued his battle. Each of the Ronins fought viciously as they punched and pounded, thinking only of the victory they had to win.

"I see nothing that isn't your fault!" Minako snarled out, instantly blaming Sage as she renewed her attack. She ignored the various wound she incurred from the armored man, his sword flashing as deadly as her claws now moved. Slices and cuts now bled at different parts of their bodies, causing the battle to become one of that of endurance, rather then strength.

On the side, Cye fought valiantly against water like demons that had thrown themselves into the fray. His yari swirled about wickedly as he frowned, grunting with each thrust as Kento guarded his back. The bearer of Hardrock fought valiantly, guarding his friend's back as well as he could as he swung the naginata about with expert skill.

Rowen shot arrow after arrow, using his bow to block when necessary as Ryo leapt back and forth, shifting his kantanas with expert skill. Kayura fought like a lion herself as Dais and Cale fought to protect Mia and the fighting tiger as Sehkmet still searched for a way to end the fighting quickly.

"You can't win! We won't let you!" Minako grinned, laughing wickedly as she shifted to the side once more, dodging among the trees in an effort to escape the attack that Sage brought on.

"I'm not kendo champion for nothing, I will defeat you, girl or no," Sage panted, glancing about. His gaze suddenly turned piercing as he scanned the trees, reverting to the Other Sense that he had to find her.

There! In the trees! That was where she was…the blackened aura, tinged with regret and sadness. The last part surprised him, but it didn't matter. When Minako took up arms against them, she became the enemy, and would continue to be so until this was over. Darting forward, he was ready to clash swords once more.

* * *

The demons that weren't currently battling began to send information along their lines. Apparently the ones set as guards were now being taken down as if nothing had ever been strong about them before. Nine armored people were heading towards the Eye of the Ages, and towards the one who was to bring them power. No one knew why Lethias insisted on referring to his castle as such, but it didn't matter. Fear had rooted itself amongst the masses, and the demons began to act on their own. Fights became present, but not the kind they were previously. Survival on their minds, they began to question the darkness they followed. But then again, it was all they knew. They just didn't wish to share the fate of their brethren.

* * *

Demon bodies littered the ground as the battle wore on. No one showed signs of escaping without injury, save perhaps, Mia. Each of the Ronins and warlords bled from various cuts, their armors dented as the numbers finally began to slow around them. But it didn't look good, fatigue had placed itself among their ranks, and each of the Ronins were slowing down.

Minako only seemed to be getting stronger, her body almost completely demon like. Claws adorned her fingers, and her once pale skin was now a grayish-black in color, and slick as a lizards. Her red eyes glinted furiously as her malicious grin led to the idea that she was officially out of her sane mind. Driven to insanity, dancing to the tune of the flute that still played in her mind, she rushed forth to attack the weary Halo, "I told you that you can't win, Sage! You should have just given up!"

Sage, however, was ready for it. Jumping back, he raised his sword to the sky in an attack that many who had seen it, hadn't survived, "Thunderbolt cut!"

Minako's shriek filled the air as the thunder ripped through her deformed body, tearing her up from inside out. Splitting screams filled the area about her as she tried to stop the onslaught of Sage's ultimate attack. The demonic girl was torn to dust, and with her, the other demons all but disappeared, dissembling from their ranks in terror, running off in various directions now that they had no leader to lead them.

"Well…that was a jolly fight," Kento said, tiredly as he sighed, bringing down his naginata, Cye copying him, but saying nothing.

"Jolly to you, terror to us. You alright Sage?" Rowen asked, looking up as Mia began to come forward to see how badly hurt they all were. Sage nodded, glancing at each of his friends in turn, seeing where they had been overcome by the power of numbers, "Yea, is everyone else?"

"Nothing too serious, it looks like. Glad we made it through though," Ryo said, nodding at each of the warriors as their wounds were tended to. Fatigue marked each of them as they found a place to rest a bit, eager to relax for even a few minutes to give their strength time to come back. This time, they had no choice to. Everything depended on how well they did when they got to the castle. However, one thought marred the usual vigor that would come with such a cause.

Why was it that Minako turned demonic? It couldn't have been jealousy alone. Sage stumbled on the answer. The girl had been possessed, and if she was possessed, then others could be as well. The fight just got that much more complicated, despite the guilt all of them felt. Joy…

* * *

_Author's note: One down, one to go for enemies! Not sure how Lethias is going to battle just yet, but bringing in the sure kills will definitely be in the next chapter. And finally! A heroic rescue! Whoot! Lol Those are my plans right now, but until I can write it up, we are stuck with this. Heh. Anyways, like I said, this page will be edited when my Beta can see it; I just wanted to make sure that I got the story up and running. Hopefully the chapters aren't too bad as it is. Anyways, thanks a lot!_

_Hikaru_

**Special thanks:**

I just wanted to give Inda a special thanks for helping send ideas my way on attacks and such like that. It really helps to have an outside opinion at times and I wanted to make sure that I just took the time to say thanks.

**Reviews:**

**Meira Evanstar:** _I'm trying to work with the suspense thing! I hope this one turned out better on that! Lol And as for updating? I force myself to write through the blocks I get. If they don't work out, I can usually catch it when I go over it, or my Beta does for me. :P And updated soon as requested! _

**Preview:**

"_The ceremony is about to begin!"

* * *

_

"_Lena! Wake up!"

* * *

_

"_Ryo!"_


	14. Ritual Before the Action

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Ronin Warriors/Samurai Troopers. I just merely borrow them for the purposes of this fic, and thank the creators of them very much for giving us such an awesome anime! Lol_

_Ok, here comes the next chapter of my story, chapter 13. It wasn't easy, because I had to think about what it was I was going to write, but here goes nothing. _

**Insanity's Requiem:**

Chapter 13: Ritual Before The Action

The guys sat back, hidden from view momentarily as they tried to defeat the exhaustion in their bones. These demons were ferocious, and left no one untouched. Even Mia had stepped up to the plate, trying to beat some back as Lena had before her capture, and in doing so, sported a few bandages on her arms. Dais and Sehkmet stood on watch, ever alert as Kayura meditated.

Sage found that confusion riddled his mind, he couldn't figure out what it was that had him so confused. He felt terrible about Minako; her dying shrieks would fill his dreams for years to come. It haunted him, that her death was at his hands…yet he felt like it wasn't bad that he had done it. No, it was necessary that he had. He knew that it wasn't done because he had wanted it to be. So, he sat there, thoughtful as the others began their plans of attack on the castle, which could be seen off in the distance.

"I'm tired of sitting around! Let's just go storm the place! I mean, come on! We can take 'em," Kento cried, nodding vigorously at the thought of it.

"Yea, and wasn't that what we just tried? Come on, Kento. If it wasn't for Sage's and Kayura's quick healings, you'd be hospital checking in material," Rowen said, looking over his shoulder at Kento from where he sat beside Cye.

"No kidding, buddy. Take it easy. This fight is going to be a tough one, no matter what we do. Can't you feel it in the air?" Cye asked, looking slightly nervous. He had been picking the feelings up for some time now, like a gathering of energy, and he didn't like it.

"What we need is a plan, and I don't mean just jumping in," Sage said, stirring from his silence to respond. Ryo nodded at that, "Yea, but what is it that we are supposed to do? Come on!"

"Stop bickering, it gets us no where," Mia immediately stepped in, acting as the unofficial mediator once again. Cale blinked in respect as he watched the Ronins calm down at her orders, 'She may not have armor, but she could very well be lethal to the rest of us'

"We just have to hurry. His castle is similar to ours, so if we are quiet, I'm sure we can make it through undetected," Dais spoke, coming in from his watch shift. The others nodded at him as Kayura looked up, "We should get moving, if everyone is ready. We have to make it to the castle, and as fast as we can."

The others nodded, silent for once as they stood; ready to act as they needed to. Adjusting their armors, they stretched, glancing at each other as they walked forward, beginning the run towards the castle once again.

* * *

Lethias cried out in frustration, slamming his hand into the wall. He was so sure that Minako would have made it; she almost had all of them. Why did she have to play around? Now she was dead, and she had died a fool. Shaking his head, he stormed over to where the object of his conquest lay. Glancing down, he forced himself to calm down, taking in the girl's life force.

"The Ronins referred to her as Lena…hmm, interesting name. Light…oh well. The little bird of light shall soon become a harbinger of darkness" He blinked a bit at that, shrugging as he thought about it. A slight grin crossed his face as he thought of the irony. The girl's name meant light or gay happiness, but yet, she hid in her soul, fighting as hard as she could against the beings that were so close to consuming her soul.

Her life force had already weakened, and he could sense it on the tip of his mind. It was as if death had come to pay a visit, and Lethias was ready to reap the rewards. The familiar malicious grin crossed his face as he summoned a few demons by his side, "Do not distract the Ronin rats. I want them to see the ceremony they fought so hard to prevent. They will see the rebirth of the Nether Spirits, and with them, the increase of out power."

The demon bowed to him, almost human in form himself, as he shifted to that of a bird, flying to inform the guards to let the Ronins pass unharmed. Lethias turned to look at the girl once more, noting the faint glow of the jewel as it grew fainter; a sign that the girl still refused the power of the spirits. No matter. He only needed her power, not her acceptance. Once he had gotten the preparations ready, nothing would stop it. She was merely the go-between for it all, "The ceremony is about to begin!"

* * *

The guys ran on, surprised to say the least that save a few, no one blocked their path. Already at the castle, their feet padded away at the floor, their undergear on without their armors in an attempt to be quiet. Mia still rode atop White Blaze, who voiced an ongoing low growl, showing his displeasure with the area.

"I'm with you, old friend," Ryo said, his hand going to the tiger's head as Rowen sneaked up to glance around the corner. Passing the signal down the line, everyone made their way yet again, when Cye felt another surge a few seconds after Sage. Both had widened eyes as they glanced at each other.

"What was that!" Cye whispered, shocked. Sage merely shook his head, feeling the pulsing energy as the Ancient's Staff began to react again. Kayura's head shot up, a grim look lining her face as she looked over her shoulder.

"Someone is trying to open a dark gate! We have to hurry!" Kayura cried to her wide-eyed allies.

"Ronins! To Arms!" Ryo yelled. This time, he was sure they would be ready. They had to be, if they wanted to save everyone. Throwing discretion to the wind, they suited up, darting forth to where the energy was seeping from.

* * *

The guys burst into the room where they were being called, to be met with a sadistic laughter and the surprise of their life. Lethias stood before them, a billowing robe shrouding his form as he grinned at each of them. It was obvious to them; he had known they were coming. No plan could have saved them from that, and now they knew they had to be ready to fight.

White Blaze pulled Mia out of the way as the first words were exchanged, "So, rats, you found your way in here? I guess I didn't cover all the mouse holes right."

"Shut the hell up! You know why we are here, return Lena!" Kento yelled out, his voice reflecting what the others felt. They wanted the return of the girl who was so much like a sister to each of them. Kayura and the warlords stood to the side, nodding in agreement.

"Now why would I do that?" Lethias asked coolly, his smirk in place.

"Because she isn't a thing for you to keep!" Ryo yelled out. Nothing peeved him more then a threat to his friends or family, and this really pushed his limit. The others backed to the side, as thy felt the intense heat from his armor beginning to be sent out in waves.

Sage's eyes glinted cruelly as he shoved thoughts of death from his mind, using all the training he possessed to stay in control as he looked up at Lethias, "Where is she!"

Lethias merely laughed, shaking his head with a shrug, "Now, why didn't you ask that before hand? I can easily show you that!"

Lethias's smirk widened if at all possible as the guy's faces changed from anger to that of shock in three seconds flat. Glancing to the side, they all spotted what Lethias had sought to hide. Lena, unconscious to the world, and had likely been for the past three days they had spent searching, was tied to a cross like structure. Runes lined its base as they traveled to where the poles met. Ropes securely held her in place, and her skin gave the impression of death warmed over.

"Oh god, her life force…" Kayura stated, softly. Her eyes glimpsed at the jewel around the girl's neck, showing that while she was weakened, she was definitely still alive, and would remain so.

"Lena! Wake up!" Mia called out, her voice sounding almost desperate as she spotted her friend up where no one should be. She tried to no avail to awake herunresponsive friend.

The other guys felt adrenaline rush into their systems as they turned their attentions back to Lethias. Ryo almost seemed to snarl as he spoke out, "How could you be such a monster?"

"Monster? How can you call me that? After all, you did slay a young girl in battle not that long ago, if I recall," Lethias knew the game was a battle of minds, and he had played the trump card that would unsettle anyone, "Right Halo?"

Sage's eyes narrowed as the sound of Minako's scream tore through his mind once more, causing him to feel almost like a monster himself. How was it that he still felt remorse for those actions? "Shut up!"

"Oh, now why should I do that? It's merely the truth, you should feel honored. Most demons are pathological liars," Lethias grinned as he saw his words ripple through the warriors like a wildfire spreads. He may actually win the battle without raising a fist…now what would be something, "How could Talpa loose to you? You all are so weak. Emotions, sentiments…nothing seems to really empower you."

Clenching his eyes, Ryo gritted his teeth. They had to free their friend before Lethias did whatever it was he planned on doing, and they had to do it fast. Without a second thought, he began to tense, ready to rush forward and sacrifice himself to save his friends.

_'Ryo!'_

_'Don't you dare do it, buddy! I'll beat you over the head myself!' _Kento's angry comment followed the one called out by Cye. The words served their purposes. Ryo stopped his mad dash, but from the looks of it, he was ready to call a full on assault.

_'What do we do?'_ Kayura asked, her voice calm as she thought it over her in her head,

_'Good question. While you are at it, mind telling us how to get her down? Come on, might as well have a bit more useless info," _Rowen's voice was sarcasm itself as the conversation went on.

_'Shut up, blue boy. Just ready those arrows. We've all been in battle before!'_ Dais's stern voice came across the line as Cale spoke up as well, _'Don't let him get to you, Halo. You did what you had to. You want to save the spirit chick, right?'_

Sage blinked at that, nodding. All of this was rapidly communicated as he nodded, taking in the info. He was ready, and Cale was right, the moron. He wanted to save Lena.

Everyone readied their weapons to begin their attacks as the ground began to shake.

"What the!" Kento cried.

Light began to seep from the pole Lena was tied to, as Lethias turned, words flowing from his mouth. His hands raised before him as his eyes half-lidded. The runes began to glow furiously as everything began, and the dark aura surged about them.

"This isn't good…"Rowen said, stating the obvious as they felt part of the floor drop to give way.

* * *

_Lena cried out as she felt the surge of energy shock through her. She could barely hear the flute's music as she convulsed with pain. It wasn't so much anything as the fact that she knew something was happening, and it was something she didn't like. She hated this, hated hearing the spirits, and hated the darkness. _

_Her resolve weakened, "I'm sorry guys…I can't fight anymore…'_

_She panted, her eyes closed tightly as she felt the waves come through again. She was lonely, cold, scared…she didn't know what to do or where to turn. Nothing she tried released her, and no one had rescued her. She felt like she had been there for years now, and no light could be found. No bonny laughter filled her, only the misery was her company. _

_Silent tears filled her eyes as she felt a strange stirring forcing its way through her soul as she weakly fought it. It wasn't easy to do, and it caused her to be more tired then ever. She clutched at barren ground as her mind began to escape the small confines that she had left on it, and in her desperation, she felt another small light draw her attention. Something was there…if only she could reach it. Crawling her way forward, she grunted, panting out her exhaustion. No sleep had come to her, no rest at all during the time in this awful place. Grunting to herself, she reached into the light that was just beyond the reach of her fingers, her hand clenching around something thin, slim and hard._

_Pulling her hands back to herself, she felt something run through her, something like a power. Glancing in her hands, she saw a flute. Somewhere in her mind, she registered the fact that the music had stopped…everything had stopped, because she heard a voice, a spirit unlike any she had ever believed she heard before._

Accept your destiny…it's the only way to save you and all others. Fight, young one! Fight!

_The voice was so commanding, so authoritative as she nodded, accepting what he said. She felt warmth at the base of her neck as she glanced to the side, seeing a window like apparition. In it, she saw the faces of her friends, those who had risked everything to come to her rescue. The fighting was ferocious, terrible as she watched them yell soundlessly at Lethias, then beat back demon wave after demon wave. The demons diminished, but the Ronins were unable to get to Lethias…at least yet._

Fight till they can get to you!

_She nodded, her resolve strengthening under the commands of this being, the thing that chased away the darkness. Standing, she glanced at the flute, and then back at him, "Who are you?"_

I am the Great Spirit, child. The one who chose you…

_"Great spirit?" _

Yes…Now take that flute! Take it, and play!

_Lena jumped, never questioning the orders as she brought the flute to her lips, her eyes fluttering closed as she felt the first sounds weave forth. She didn't know why, but something about them was going to help her through, she just knew it. She was being watched, she wasn't alone. The Great Spirit made sure of it.

* * *

_

_Author's Note: Man, hitting…wave…of writer's block…must…fight through. Lol Anyways, here is chapter 13. I expect probably only about 2-3 more chapters to this story, then it will be done. I already have plans for a sequel, but I think I'm going to write a series of one-shots for this story. You know, what happened on the side lines of all the battles and actions? What I couldn't cover? Yea, and if anyone wants to add a story of their own using my characters, that's fine. I'll come up with more about it soon. Anyways, my Beta is still on vacation, so my writing is a little drawn out. But where she comes back, I'll have it all edited! Thanks so much, and please! Feel free to let me know what you think!_

_Hikaru_

**Reviews: Thank you all so much!**

**Inda:** Yea, Minako did meet a terrible end. I wasn't sure what to do with her, really. I just had to have someone who would succumb to the darker side. :P To use a star wars reference. Lol Thanks for the continued support!

**Meira Evanstar:** Hmm, where to go from here. : P Well, it's all good. I wanted to say thank you so much for your continued support as well! It's absolutely amazing, and I really appreciate it from both of ya.

**Previews:**

"IS that a flute?"

* * *

"Face me, Lethias!"

* * *

"It's time to call on Inferno!" 


	15. Summoning

_Disclaimer: Usual stuff, come on now, you should know by now I don't own Ryo and the gang, though it would be nice._

_Here goes chapter 14. I'm sorry it took so long to get this one up! My schedule's been outta whack with all the stuff I've had to do recently! I apologize greatly for that! I just wanted to make sure to keep it going before I forgot all about it. Well, let's fire away! Stupid writer's block. Shall we?_

**Insanity's Requiem**

Chapter 14: Summoning

The guys found themselves confronted with monster after monster, struggling to get close enough to Lethias to stop the ritual. Armor clad bodies swung around their respective weapons as one white tiger fought with the deadly accuracy of a feline. Battle sounds filled the area as Lethias stood upon a low pillar, the ritual of summoning the Nether Spirits already at hand.

The area before him seemed to glow with an ethereal light as he raised his hands to the ceiling. The light drew the attention of all the fighters, Demon and Armored being alike. Widen eyes comprehended what was going on as Kayura shouted out, "No! Stop him! He's releasing the spirits!"

Panic filled their hearts as Ryo did what he did best. He charged straight in, his mind upon the battle that was to occur, knowing that they would have to fight this demon back. Raising his twin swords, he attached them together, beginning to spread fiery heat about the giant room. Others shielded their faces as he shot off the attack that gave him the name, Wildfire, "Flare Up NOW!"

Shouting, flames shot from around his being, the raw energy rushing forward to engulf the demonic lord in a rushing heat of power. Ryo landed on the ground, twirling the blades about to separate and land beside him, ready to begin anew as he drew breath in panted gasps, trying to recover from the sure kill he had unleashed.

The smoke cleared before them, showing the demon to be no where in sight. The other demons, taking this as a sign of defeat, began to scramble away from the area, running away from the battle field for fear of actually being defeated. Other sure kills were unleashed in the torrent of panic, destroying demons on a massive account as each of the Ronins followed their leader's example.

"Thunderbolt Cut!" Sage's reaction came, lightning fast as Rowen darted to the side, firing another arrow with deadly precision into the demonic fray, "Arrow Shock Wave!"

"Super Wave Smasher!" Cye shouted, water spouting from his Yari like a furious wave as Kento grinned, slamming his Naginata towards his enemy with a cry of, "Iron Rock Crusher!"

Demons yelled out as more fell to the Ronin fury as the Warlords fought against the odds beside their former enemies, the joined foe causing the need to be stronger then their dislike of rivals.

The Ronins sighed, believing victory to be theirs at the moment as they turned to face the pillar that still stood there. However, to their surprise, it remained glowing, as if the summoning continued.

"What the…I thought Lethias died!" Kento cried out, frustration lining his frame as Kayura tested the barrier before them. Nodding, her staff began to glow, braking up the defensive shield.

"We all thought that, but I don't get it, shouldn't that have stopped?" Cye asked.

"It won't stop till she is cut loose, at least that's what I was under the impression of," Dais replied, cool as rain.

Sage just rolled his eyes as Ryo walked up to Dais and threatened him, "Why didn't you warn us of that before?"

"Thought you knew, Halo," Cale smirked with a shrug.

_'Guys…be careful!'_

As a unit, the Ronins jumped, surprised to her a distinctly familiar female voice enter along their mind link.

"Lena?" Sage cried out, searching around to find the voice he knew was in his mind.

_'Don't worry about me…just look out! He's right behind you guys! The spirits are teaming, totally getting mad! Don't let him get you!'_

Mia screamed out as she pointed in the direction that a dark aura had appeared, a maniacal laugh following as the Ronins pulled their weapons before them. Rowen sighed, glaring into the blackness, "It's not over yet, guys…"

* * *

_The flute music went on as the Great Spirit hung it's form protectively about the one whom his spirits chose. The child looked almost serene as the winds about them began to whip back and forth, the portal was opening, and the spirits were beginning to grow nervous as more and more nether spirits found their way into the mortal realms. Their only hope rested upon the shoulders of the young men who had saved Earth, those who had sought to previously destroy it, and the one who actually bore the strength to play the music needed to accept the final roles and create the seal._

_Lena panted, playing another round of the music as she opened her eyes, blessing Cat for her lessons in playing the instrument. Before her flashed images of her friends fighting to win the battle, growing injured at various points as they fought back, Mia hanging back to the side as they flashed forward._

_She winced with every hit, felt sympathy with every moment of pain. Her hopes and prayers with them everyway, she played her song as if it was the life line by which they gained their strength. The power whipped through her tired frame, whimpering as the strength of the nether spirits tore through her until the Great Spirit covered her, as if taking the pain onto himself. So, at that point, as the two of them fought for survival, she watched as Ryo flashed out with his sure kill._

Yes!_ She rooted, seeing no evil being as the flames dispersed. She smiled, she couldn't help it. It seemed like victory was at hand, but a nagging feeling was there. Instead of stopping, the powers around them were increasing, without cease. More and more of the dark powers were escaping, and a cry sounded in the back of her mind. _Call out to them child…do it!

_She obeyed the commanding voice…after all, the spirit was there for that reason, right? _Guys! Be careful!

_She sighed as they glanced about wildly, instantly on guard. For some reason, her mind had reached upon their link, the jewel at her neck glowing with fervor. She heard Sage call out her name in question as the others repeated his plea. Her eyes widened as she glimpsed at the form appearing behind them. She felt the spirits about her surge with an anger she hadn't felt in her entire existence._

Don't worry about me…just look out! He's right behind you guys! The spirits are teaming, totally getting mad! Don't let him get you!

_She cried out as she watched them get slammed out again, the flute beginning to vibrate. She watched them pull together, raising their weapons as they engaged upon battle after battle, thrust after thrust, each getting blasted back, only to rise up again in their desperate attempts. Tears fell silently down her face; she wanted nothing more then to stop them, to stop the fighting. Her friends, as she thought of them now, they didn't need this. Hadn't life been cruel enough?_

_She resigned herself to the flute once more, a more vigorous tune being played as the Great Spirit watched on with a smile. Her strength seemed to resolve to a point, her mind was focusing. She may not be a warrior, but just the same, she wanted to fight alongside those her mind established the link with._

Accept the power, child…accept it…and help us all…

* * *

The guys grimaced, new wounds piled atop the old as Lethias stood before them, prominent as ever. A grin was placed upon his face, though a dangerous anger sparked behind the eyes of the demon lord. He was angry, angry that someone had caught him unawares as Wildfire had. Yet, it did little to deter him, the Nether Spirits were breaking free at his command, and that left him with almost a satisfied feeling.

"You Ronin Rats will perish now!" He cried, raising his hand to face it at the armored beings before him, firing in succession at each of them. Leaping back, crying out in pain, the Ronins regrouped with the Warlords.

"We need to come at him a different way!" Sage yelled out, darting to the side.

"Yea, but how?" Kento shouted, diving behind a pillar as Cye grimaced, using another as cover, "That's what we all need to figure out!"

"Illusions aren't working on this guy," Dais spoke, as Sehkmet tried to through another attack at their mutual enemy, "I can't get close enough for poison to work!"

"Darkness had no effect," Cale cried as Kayura blocked a shot from him, "And my Staff isn't working right now! For some reason, it's using it's power on something else!"

"We need a plan!" Rowen shouted as he got hit with another blast. The speed was beginning to over power them as Ryo cried out, "Summon Inferno! We don't have a choice! With nine armors, we should be able to have more then enough power!"

The guys nodded as they began to send their power to Ryo. Lethias focused his attention on the warriors before him, never seeing the White Tiger and young woman who slipped away and off to the side.

* * *

Mia panted nervously, holding onto the white tiger for dear life. She hadn't a clue how she was going to pull this off, and her plan was damn crazy. While the guys formed Inferno, she was going to free their friend; that was her basic plan anyways. Either way, she prayed that she could get it to work right.

Glancing over her shoulder, she gulped, seeing the flashing lights and hearing the cries of pain as they dodged one thing after another, till finally, they sent their powers in full to the bearer of Wildfire. The least she could do was get Lena down.

Focusing, she looked up at the girl on the pillar that she now stood behind. Glancing up and down, she looked at the tiger thoughtfully, "Think you can cut those?"

She pointed to the ropes as the tiger looked like he almost grinned. Looks like their plan wasn't as much of a fluke as she thought.

Lethias's eyes grew wide in surprise as he watched the Ronins give their power to their unofficial leader. A grin slowly spread across his face as he shifted his burnt cloak. Looks like they figured out how to combine their powers, but it wouldn't be enough…it never would be.

There Ryo stood, proudly wearing the white armor of the Inferno. He felt it teaming with strength as he did so, feeling stronger then ever before. Glancing up at the menace before him, he stood there as the other guys moved off to the side to get out of the way. In his hands were the twin swords of Fervor, and he never felt more confident that he could win.

"You can't hope to win, boy!" Lethias growled out, facing down the temper that raged within his opponent.

"No, I know I can win!" Ryo shouted the typical of battle beginning to come forth in the monologues they gave.

"I have the power, and the ritual continues on! As long as I have the bearer of the Spirits, then you have nothing!" Lethias shouted out, a grin spreading on his face as he stood back.

Suddenly a roar was heard through the area. Anger and passion was combined in the feline's cry as all turned their attention to the racing tiger, which now stood behind Ryo, triumph gleaming in his eyes. Lethias stared in shock, for there rode two figures. The first with reddish brown hair, but she wasn't the one who he worried about. It was the other, brown hair now messily flopped about. Pale skin illuminating the usually stubborn face of it's bearer. Though unconscious, Lethias was shocked to find that Lena rode upon the back of the tiger, as he glanced back and forth in an effort to possibly disown what he saw to be true.

"No, Lethias…you have nothing," Mia spoke, her voice sounding out strong in the silence, the confidence pouring from it as Ryo stepped forward, his armor glowing with the power her now had, ready for battle.

* * *

_Author's Note: FINALLY! My writer's block had disappeared, and my beta had returned! Whoot! Anyways, what do you think of Mia playing a smaller role of hero! Come on, you know you loved it! Lol There should be more romance points coming up later on, but you also have to remember that they really aren't thinking about that right now. Anyways, I hoped you liked it, and while I curse my luck at finding a job, thank you for reading it so far! I have been putting up a website, slowly but surely. I put it up under the listed links on my profile. It isn't much yet…buuut…hey!_

_Hikaru_

**Comment from Beta Reader: The Sacred Bovine:**

Commenter: What's your horse's name?

Bovine: I have no idea.

Commenter: Seriously what's your horse's name!

Bovine: I told you! I HAVE NO IDEA!

**Reviews: Thank you so Much!**

**Inda:** I liked the idea of the robes, but I don't know if I'll use it. I don't know if it will work out in this specific story, but hey! You never know! Besides, I like your ideas! They are original, and they really make me think, so keep them coming: P

**Meira Evanstar:** I didn't realize people read these at work! Hehehe, well it's all good! Thank for the review! I really appreciate the support!


	16. Awakening

_Disclaimer: Blah…you all know this already. Do I need to keep typing it up? Anyways, I own none of the actual Ronin cast, however such characters as Lena, Lethias, Akiko, Takeo, Kakeshi and Cat and so on are mine to do with as I please, since…well…they are my made up characters, right: P_

_Ok, here comes the next chapter. I apologize in advance that this took so long to get up. The problem lay in the fact that I got hacked. Not good. Anyways, that's why I have all of these going up at later dates, since I have been unable to get internet access. Oh well…I shall live I suppose. On a happier note, I finally got a job! YAY! _

**Insanity's Requiem**

Chapter 15: Awakening

Lethias's eyes seemed to glow with the anger that surged in his mind. Sure, the gates were already opening, weakened by the stage he had placed it them at through the vessel. But…they now had the vessel, those stupid Ronin Rats, and that pissed him off. They had done it through the weak girl child at that, and an overgrown feline vermin. No doubt by a lousy attempt at stealth at that. None of this was his fault, but merely an oversight on his part which he would soon remedy.

Ryo looked over his shoulder at Mia, giving her a proud smile. She looked back up at him, returning it tentatively from the now black tiger's back. Her hands rested upon Lena's back, over the ruined cloth of the girl's shirt. She turned her face towards the evil force before them, just happy that she could have helped for once. Ryo turned his armored head to glance at Lethias as he spoke out," Good job, Mia. Get back with the other guys, I can handle it."

"Do your best Ryo…we are all with you," Mia smiled gently, then frowned up at Lethias as the tiger backed up and brought them to where the others guys rested, waiting for the return of their powers.

A maniacal laugh resounded throughout the area as Lethias shot his head back. The others watched him carefully as the demon looked down at them to gloat, "Pitiful rats. The gates are weakened, already partially opened. The nether spirits will surge forth soon, and I will have what I desire. Give that child back, and I shall make the end come quick for you."

"No, I don't think we can do that, demon bait. She's our friend, and besides, we fight against evil like that," Ryo cried out, pulling the fervor swords before him like a shield waiting to be used. His eyes glinted with the determination he felt, the adrenaline blocking the wounds he had acquired earlier.

"You are a moron. A swift end was offered. No matter, I already know what I shall do to you, and it will be far more fulfilling to me," Lethias grinned, his face a mask of his terrible anger.

"Bring it on!" Ryo shouted.

"Gladly!" Lethias cried, beginning to send forth waves of dark energy at his enemy bellow him.

* * *

Mia grunted, pulling Lena from the back of the tiger with Rowen's and Kale's fumbling help. Both were visibly tired from having to send their power to Ryo despite the fact that they were able to only send it in modification due to the extra four armors donating their power as well.

The lay the girl to the side as Sage's eyes darted to glimpse for any wounds that she may have born in the duration of her captivity. Kento glanced from where he was as Rowen paid attention as well, with Cye and Sehkmet watching the battle to keep all informed. Kento blinked, asking the obvious, yet what all wondered, "Why is she still unconscious? Mia got her away from the evil pillar thingy."

Kayura leaned over to inspect, pulling her attention from the battle as she felt an explosion come their way from the battle's area. Her eyes, keen as ever, focused on the staff at her side after looking at Lena, "We may have her away from the gate thing, but her mind is still very much apart of whatever nightmare it was placed into. She needs to come out of that first."

The guys looked at the three women grimly. Glancing at each other they nodded until Cye and Sage came forward. Both acknowledge empaths, though Cye untrained for the most part; they began to come up with a plan. Looking up at Kayura, "We will try. Together we may have enough energy to break her out of that. Do you think we should try?"

Kayura looked at each of the young men before her, no longer seeing them as boys as she had during her battles with them, and even a little while after that. Nodding to Cye as he spoke, she gave a reply, "I believe that you can try. Since all nine of us donated our power…We still have some in reserve. Maybe together, you can pull her from this and we can stop the gate's opening."

Sage let a wry grin of confidence spread across his usually charming face as Cye looked slightly doubtful, but ready for the battle. Rowen and Kento stayed between them. Somehow, hope was beginning to surge amongst them all, Mia felt it. She looked at each of her boys, seeing them as Kayura did as well. A smile spread across her lips, though thin, remained as a true smile, "Good luck you guys. I pray for you as always."

Rowen flashed a mischievous smile at the mother hen of their lives, "You make it sound like we are all on our death bed. I really don't think that is very nice of you."

Kento pumped his arm, "Come on now. We all need to get serious, right? Besides, we are going to win this."

Cye smiled gently at his friend as the warlords started. Shaking his head, Cye spoke, "Looks like Kento has brains after all."

Kento was about to bristle as Sage stepped in, "Guys, come on. Knock it off. We have a battle to win, and I need Cye's help as well as yours. Shall we?"

The guys nodded as Kayura and Mia stepped back, letting Sage and Cye each grip one of Lena's hands. Settling on either side of the girl, they looked at each other with a nod, then began to focus upon her, in hopes of catching her mind and pulling her free from her prison. They did so, unhearing of the battle sounds that sounded about the room ominously, moving ever closer to their hiding place.

* * *

_The sounds of a flute playing filled the lonely air of the dark area. Evil spirits came forth towards her, but for some reason, for the first time since her capture, she felt at peace. None of their evil touched her, the music, though lonely, was soothing. The Great Spirit sat beside her, guiding her tune as she watched her surroundings. _

_For some strange reason, the nether spirits grew weaker, as if their power grew to be similar of their spiritual counterparts that had made her believe that she was so near insanity not all that long ago. For some reason, her attention caught upon the images before her._

_'SO that must be the Inferno Armor the guys spoke of. Ryo really looks like a leader in that,' Lena nodded to herself, thinking as she played a tune that she shouldn't have known. Her eyes softened sadly, her heart longing to help them as best as she could. Shaking her head, she all but knew that she couldn't. She was stuck, stuck in this infernal abyss, as if sentenced here for life. The clanking of the battling swords seemed to be almost in time with the rhythm of her shaking heart._

_She watched as her view shifted to focus on the guys, the ones not caught in the battle. She wanted to call out to them, but her voice was caught in playing the tune as the Spirit had requested of her. She didn't want to disobey him. He was her savor this time, he kept her mind from going insane and stopped the darkness from engulfing her entirely. They understood one another as if they were the same soul, two parts of a balance. _

_His gaze was like one of a brotherly love, she had seen such in her own brother's eyes and in the eyes of Kento, Cye, and Ryo. He was looking after her, the choice of all spirits. She was as of yet unconfirmed in her power, caught in the power struggle as all urged her to accept her role as the harbinger of spirits._

_Licking her lips, she wondered. Just how was it she was supposed to accomplish the impossible all by herself? Then again, she wasn't alone, not entirely. The music, like an eternal requiem, kept her company.

* * *

_

Grunts of battle were heard amongst the taunts as Ryo of the Inferno and Lethias, demon lord of strife fought their battle hard as they could. It wore on Ryo's mind, the length; since he carried far more power then he was used to. Each swing he made contained more power then they usually had. His speed became closer to that of the Lady Kayura's when she was of the evil dynasty and not an Ancient. His mind plotted for when he could unleash his sure-kill, and eliminate this threat to his friends…no…family and the world.

Lethias refused to give way, as unyielding as the stars could be. Unlike Ryo's fatigue, he felt rather like this was an exercise best suited for play. He held back, testing the bad tempered Ronin before him, skillfully dodging about as he took minor blows at best. He grimaced, since despite the exhaustion, the boy still held his own. This battle wasn't over by far, but Lethias only had to hold him till the release of the spirits. Hold…or defeat. It mattered not.

The battle dragged on, both taking no heed as to where they struck or where they got closer to.

* * *

_Cye's eyes opened to focus on a face that was positioned before his. He blinked rapidly, realizing that the person before him, shrouded in green aura, was indeed Sage. _

_"You alright, buddy?" Sage asked._

_"Yea. That was a weird trip…are we even supposed to be somewhere like this?" Cye asked, standing up._

_"I haven't a clue. This isn't like any mind I've ever had to look into. It feels more like it's a lost mind then anything, and that is far scarier," Sage said, running fingers through his blond crop. His violet eyes glanced about calmly as he surveyed the utter dark they were in. The warriors stood side by side, barely taking into account that they no longer wore their full armor, but their undergear._

_Cye lifted his head into the air, warily glancing at the spots of black aura that were easily identified as nether spirits. Shaking his head, he tilted his ear to the side, hearing something he hadn't expected to in this place, the sound of a flute. Silently, he pointed out the way as Sage nodded. Both worked off each other's power as they searched vigilantly._

_Sage's eyes focused on the figure suddenly before them. Smiling slightly, he sighed, realizing that their quest to find her was at its end. Now…just to bring her back. Cye glanced at her, gazing at the girl who sat perched upon a rock, playing a flute as if it were her life line. A shimmering white aura was beside her. _

_Sage blinked, reading it from Cye's mind. White aura? No living being possessed that, not without a good reason. The being lifted its head to focus on the two before him as he nodded silently. A small smile spread across what could be deemed as its face as it then disappeared, leaving Lena to play alone._

_The two walked forward, to greet her, and bring her back. Lena lifted her eyes, unseeing as Sage stood before her, Cye coming up beside him. The tune, haunting in all sorts, truly caught in their memories. Something they would remember for all their lives…the power that emanated from its tune. _

_Sage reached forward, "Lena…It's time to come back home."_

_The girl started, glancing up at him in a mild panic, shaking her to awareness as her eyes focused on those in front of her as her music came to a halting stop._

_"Sage…? Cye?" The names came to her, hesitantly as she looked between the two, "Am I hallucinating now?"_

_Cye's face turned to a wry grin as he shook his head, "Must you believe that you are insane with everything?"_

_Lena shook her head, "Why…how are you here?"_

_"Empaths, remember? And we are here to get you home. Frankly, I'm surprised you haven't tried yet," Sage said, looking down at her._

_"I have…time and again…nothing works…those dark things attack and attempt to shred me apart. My mind gets torn asunder from it," Lena said, her eyes beginning to fill with tears, "I didn't know what to do. It was the scariest thing I had ever gone through."_

_"It's alright…come back, goof," Sage said gently, his face close to hers as her eyes focused on him. She looked between the two, those who seemed far more real then the world around her. The Great Spirit was gone; the Nether Spirits crept closer to her. Suddenly, her trembling mind made itself up, and she smiled at them, gripping their hands._

_"Let's go," She said, softly, trying to hide her fear.

* * *

_

"What's taking so long!" Kento cried, frustrated as he pounded his fist weakly into the ground.

"It isn't going to be fast Kento. Put yourself in their shoes. Exhausted, they are trying this, and isn't Lena supposed to be somewhere else entirely?" Rowen pointed out.

Mia's eyes followed the speakers as Black Blaze stood guard with the three warlords, intelligent eyes watching the battle. Clanging swords preceded over the argument as Kayura, checked the three unconscious people tentatively. Her eyes darted between each face, registering no change at first. A gasp brought the other three around as they saw Cye then Sage open their eyes drowsily.

"Man…my head hurts, mate," Cye muttered, rubbing it. Sage turned to look over at Kayura and Mia with a grim smile, "It's up to her now."

"Then we need to believe, right?" Mia asked as the other guys nodded. Sage glanced down, his hand still holding Lena's as he looked around at his friends. Relief shown on Rowen and Kento's and he had to nod at them. He could at least muster that. A hand tightened in his.

Whirling around, they all saw what he did as a small smile light his face. Lena's eyes were opening, sleepily gazing at each of them as if in a calm serene state. She looked at each, and then blinked gently, "Hi guys…I'm back."

Her whisper brought smiles to each of their faces. Part one was complete. No one thought about the gate that continued to open over at the pillar as they watched on in momentary relief.

* * *

Author's Note: _Sorry about the time it took to get this out. It wasn't easy, and since I was hacked there, it made it harder to get it out. Anyways, it's all good. Tell me what you think!_

_Hikaru_

**Reviews: Thanks a ton!**

Inda: Thanks a lot for reviewing once more!

Meira Evanstar: I'm glad you like Mia's heroism. I just thought that she wasn't getting enough of it!

Lyo: Not a prob at all, and I'm glad you approve of the chapters so far!


	17. Battle of Acceptance

_Disclaimer: All the usual my friends! I don't really need this, but it's becoming almost a tradition._

_Ok, here comes the next chapter. I can't figure out how long I want this one to be, since I already have plans for a sequel to this, which partially has the approval of my beta reader. Anyways, it's all good. I'm trying to figure out the battle sequences, so these chapters are going to be going up at random times since the hacker problem still hasn't been fixed, so yea. Well, read and tell me what you think!_

**Insanity's Requiem**

Chapter 16: Battle of Acceptance

Everyone glanced at each other, smiling in relief as they traded off glances between one another. Nodding to themselves each looked back at the obviously worn girl who was sitting up next to Sage with Rowen's support. Her eyes spoke of the terror that had surrounded her world for the past week, though relief shone in her aura, as far as each of them could tell. Lena was safe, for the time being, that much she was certain of.

"Glad you are back with us, girly," Kento spoke, smiling in his goofy way as his brotherly tone spoke out. Rowen nodded, "Yea, we were worried, you know. It isn't easy to sit by and watch. What did you do? Take a vacation in Hawaii before getting back?"

Lena smiled up at him with a shrug as she felt Sage's hand tighten softly on hers. She looked at Cye, and then focused on Sage, showing her gratitude, "Thanks, you guys. I was stuck…I didn't know how to get out of there…and the spirit said to wait after all."

"What?" Kayura asked, tilting her head to the side as Sage recalled the white aura that had surrounded the person who sat next to Lena when Cye had spotted her. Lena looked up at her, "The Great Spirit. He said I needed to wait and that help was on the way. Should I be worried?"

_'Looks like she's a little addled in the brain still…' _Rowen said, raising an eyebrow as his thoughts reached each of those along its path.

Sage watched Lena fiddle a bit with the Jewel she kept about her neck now, its glow still in place, '_Are you so sure? We all were pretty clueless the first time we got thrown into battle.'_

_'Ro just thinks he knows everything,'_ Kento smirked, '_In reality, his IQ gets in the way of actual thought.'_

_'Did that actually make sense, mate?' _Cye asked, looking up at him as Kayura glanced at each of them, her eyes shifting to each in turn.

'_You know, as crazy as we all are sure I am, I would appreciate it if you didn't attempt to talk behind my back,' _Lena's voice came on the mind link, soft and unsure. The jewel's glow grew brighter, _'It makes me wonder how in the world I ended up around heroic morons and my own psychotic case. I think we all need to be locked in a thick padded room with strong muscular people to look after us so we don't cause ourselves hurt.'_

Dais and Cale guffawed at the look on the other Ronin's faces. Lena's mind voice was dry, sarcasm dripped from it as she continued out loud, "Well, it's true."

"How did you…what in the world? You aren't an armor bearer," Sehkmet stumbled, looking over from his post.

Lena shrugged as a thought occurred to Kayura, speaking, "Looks like the Great Spirit has begun to meddle again."

The guys sighed, knowing that they all were about as clueless as Lena appeared to be. The girl blinked rapidly, looking to each of them, resolving to ask later. Mia started laughing as Kayura relayed what had transpired in the mind link, and then she screamed, pointing up into the air. Boulders from the ceiling began to fall as flashes of wild energy emitted from the battle beyond them as they watched Ryo get slammed against the wall in a wave of fury.

Lena winced. She knew that the pain he felt had to be exactly what she had felt not to long ago, and this was far more real then before. The guys picked themselves up as best as they could and darted amongst themselves to block anything they could from the two women who weren't a part of the fight.

"Ryo!" Mia cried out, fear filling her heart. She stopped for a moment, pushing back the curiosity that made her wonder how it was possible that she was suddenly so much more worried about the leader of the Ronins. Her heart thudded with the painful realization that she didn't know what she would do without him. The battle, that which they were so sure they would win, suddenly finding that assurance wasn't so sure. All she found that she could do was pray. For once, she didn't think of age differences.

* * *

Ryo grimaced as he hit the wall with force. Exhaustion wasn't something he could afford to think about right now despite its ever known presence in his mind. His swords of fervor lashed out evilly before him as he retaliated against Lethias. 

_'Damn…this is harder then when I fought Talpa…' _He panted to himself, glaring up at Lethias as the demon smirked, sending the next wave of attacks after Ryo. His tiger blue eyes widened as he darted to the side, hearing Mia scream out to him. A grim smile lined his face as he heard it, wanting the battle to end right then.

"You think you can win, but I highly doubt that!" Lethias sneered, feeling as the first of the Nether spirits surged forth, surrounding his form, offering him their power, "Talpa merely borrowed these from me. In reality, they are mine!"

"I would be impressed…but…I'm not. You are just far sadder then I thought," Ryo called out crying out in pain as another bolt of dark energy hit him in the torso. The strength of the blast sent him flying into another wall, the ceiling beginning to crumble about him as it fell to the floor in large chunks of cement, "Great…that's going to leave a mark."

A scream sounded out from the area as his friends as the noise captured his and Lethias's attention. Lethias grinned with glee from the pain that was about to happen as Ryo shouted out in anguish. Those ceiling blocks were falling for his friends, and he wouldn't be able to get there in time, his power taken up and spent on overly foolish moves. Damn his wanting to show off! "NO!"

* * *

The guys almost looked like they were ready to come back with some nasty replies to what was going on before them. Strike after strike, blow after blow, they were with their steadfast leader, prayers going out to him as Dais, Kale and Sehkmet all watched grimly beside them. Bright eyes and angry taunts filled the air as each dealt with the pressure in their own way. 

That was why no one noticed it at first. The ceiling was giving way, and Ryo was going down in a battle he was ill prepared for.

_Look out!_

Sharp voices rang out in Lena's head, calling her attention to glance about in a wild fury. Her eyes widened, seeing the ceiling's weakness. Suddenly, she was glad she was going insane. How else would she have been able to spot that in time, if it wasn't for those little voices in her head? She thought this giddily to herself as she called out, pointing to the ceiling.

The guys turned to look at what it was that she pointed to, each replying in a colorful array of language that probably meant it was better that Yulie wasn't there in the first place. The ceiling gave way as the guys lunged forward into action. Dais and Kale grabbed the bearers of Halo and Torrent, as the other armored beings grasped at the other two girls. Darting forward, they landed in another area, ignoring Ryo's cry as they made their way from the battle area they were in.

Setting them down as gently as possible; each turned to face the battle, cursing their weakness an inability to fight this. Clenched fists and sighs of frustration came from all as Mia and Lena prayed. Mia's prayers concerned their survival, and she hoped they would be answered.

Lena, however, was terrified. This was her first real battle she had ever seen. The freed nether spirits already surged about the area, causing her to cling tighter to Rowen's arm. They beat at her mind, wanting nothing more then to break her defenses on the matter. They showed her images. Images of her family's death, her friends, new and old, lying upon the ground in grotesque forms, all of which blamed on her. Nothing she could think of would assuage her of that guilt as she saw another of Sage, Ryo and Mia all dying before her because of her inability to open the 'gate.' After all, the spirits of darkness offered peace. It should be easy to accept it. Closing her eyes, she trembled.

Rowen noticed this, frowning to himself. He couldn't just shake this down to battle nerves, even for one as green as she. Her hand tightened around his arm, and the grip would have been painful had he not been wearing his armor. Glancing up, he saw Sage looking at him as well. Halo walked forward, his hand gently grasping her arm as Rowen supported the other, his eyes on the battle and confident that Sage could fix the problem.

Sage had recognized what was going on; her aura was reflecting the way it had been in the other realm. The difference was clear to him, since the aura she possessed was usually overly jolly and calm. Leaning forward, he whispered in her ear, "You aren't going back there. Those Nether Spirits won't get you, we won't let them. Be strong and fight it."

The words sprang a wildfire of hope within her blood as she looked up, her eyes suddenly determined as she took strength from what Sage had said. Dropping her grip from Rowen's arm, her prayers began to reach as far as she could make them as she cursed out to herself. '_I don't know what to do, but you won't win with me!'_

She watched on, holding onto Sage in turn as she searched his face for what it was they should all do. He merely shook his head, "Trust in him. Trust in Ryo, in us, and in yourself. We got this covered."

* * *

Spirits and Demons alike felt the change. Winds shifted, Earth settled as fire roared out, revived. The verse's prophecy was coming true as the water which lay so calmly surged under the light which fought the darkness. The stars themselves seemed to force themselves to become bright again as they responded to the call of their spirits. Each of them rose, waiting for acceptance. 

Demons quivered in fear. This wasn't what the demon lord had promised. Each of them had watched the spirits closely, monitoring their actions as carefully as they could. No matter what they could do, the utter calm from their mortal enemies unnerved them.

They waited. The spirits waited for one thing, the acceptance that the Great Spirit had promised them all. No matter what, they wouldn't fall to the evil threatening their world as they whirled about, patience becoming a commodity they felt they couldn't afford but endure. Surging forward would drive their purpose into the realms of true insanity. Moderation was called for, and it was all keyed to that.

* * *

Lena's lip quivered, shaking slightly as she fought to figure out what it was she should do. She felt totally useless as she kept quiet, trying not to distract the true warriors before her. She felt small, weak, and that wasn't what she was accustomed to. Nothing ever made her feel that way before, and it wasn't what she wanted in the first place after all. Even Mia was more useful then her, and that wasn't meant to malign her. It was just meant that she did have more time at this kind of thing then Lena herself did. 

"Oh god," Lena whispered, "What can I do?"

The others watched quietly as the different blasts went by. With each hit, every slash and punch, they felt useless. Helpless to help their leader, and helpless to save the world as they needed to do. Lena's eyes clenched.

_Child…accept your power. Accept it at last, then you can solve an answer your own prayers. The spirits are calling for you…can't you hear them?_

Lena's eyes widened at the sound of the Great Spirit's voice. Her pale skin suddenly went slightly whiter as her brown eyes focused on the person who fought so hard before. Justice was calling to her. The powers of virtue: justice, grace, wisdom, loyalty, serenity, piety trust and righteousness. Did they truly have to fight alone?

No…they didn't. "I accept."

The others turned to look at her. The bangs on her face covered her eyes with her brown locks. A frown lined her lips as Mia leaned forward, "Lena?"

"I accept it! I accept the power…the skills, the meaning. My heart is there, I want to help!" Lena cried out, shaking as her face lifted, revealing a determined mind set as powers around them surged. Nether Spirits began to retreat as the Jewel around her neck shone at its brightest, "I don't care what happens. We need the help!"

Rowen reached forward only to be stopped by Kayura, "She chose it! She finally accepted!"

Kayura's voice mirrored her facial expression as everyone turned about, feeling the earth itself begin to shake. Everyone glanced at Kento, who shrugged, having no clue what was going on. Lena clenched her eyes tightly.

_Finally, you accepted us. Call us…we will answer…summon us…we will help you fight!_

Lena's eyes opened, her purple aura shimmering about her closely. The various elements almost seemed to rise up, then stop, causing each of the Ronins to feel a little bit of what was going on, when it just stopped, leaving Lena standing in the place she had, a control and power in place that hadn't been there before.

"Good…cause we will need the help," She opened her eyes, unsure yet knowing what she had to do at the same time as her eyes focused before her. There stood the Great Spirit with others. All around her, life force shimmered as various beings flitted about, taunting the Nether Spirits. She looked at each of the guys, who saw nothing of what was around them. Returning her attention to the spirit before her, she listened to his words.

_Welcome to our ranks. Only you can see us…you can hear us as few can. You command out power, but you need the training. For now, let's see what will happen. _

Lena nodded. She had said she didn't care what would happen. It just looked like she got more then she wished for. She looked over at the guys around her, her face quizzical if nothing else, "Guys? I'm going to need your help. What do I do?"

* * *

Author's Note: _To add to that sequel I mentioned above, I have decided to open up a series of one shots using the characters from the story I have written. I will accept one shots from other authors as well and honestly hope that I get some. I think it would be interesting to see other's views on the characters I've used and created, since it can take place at any time, preferably a time from before or during Insanity's Requiem, though future will be accepted as well. Ideas as welcome after all. Ok, as for this story, I think it is just about coming to an end. I expect two more chapters, and that may or may not include the epilogue. Anyways, thanks for reading it no matter where you are or who you are!_

_Hikaru_

**Reviews: From ffnet. Thank you all so much!**

**JJ:** _Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it, I really am! It's always nice to have new faces tell me their opinions. I like having fresh ones with the others I have come to love seeing!_


	18. Insanity's RequiemBattle

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of them, and that's that. I own Lena, Lethias and the other various characters I introduced for my amusement, so there! Hehehe, happy now? I made the disclaimer! _

_Alight, here comes the next chapter. I am thinking that this will be the final one, but it's possible that it isn't. Not sure yet. Of course, either way, I do intend for there to be an epilogue of sorts, then a sequel, if I can actually make it alright enough. Let us all pray for that and for those of you in the USA reading this, Happy Fourth! More stuff to say at the end of the chapter!_

**Insanity's Requiem**

Chapter 17: Insanity's Requiem-Battle

"Guys, what should I do?" Lena whispered, looking at each of them. Her sight took in so much she had never noticed before. Life forces of all of her friends, the auras they had, even that which ran in the stone of the ground itself and the sparkles that made itself known in the air. Frankly, it was getting to be a bit much as she glanced around at each of them, blinking rapidly.

Kayura took notice, and stepped forward, her mind taking into account the fact of what was going on, and the battle itself. Reaching forward, "Ignore what you are seeing right now. It makes you look like you have a palsy, and I doubt that you really want that. I'll show you control a little later, but for now, just listen to what it is that the spirits tell you to do."

Lena nodded as the others either joined her in encouragement or looked totally clueless as to the matter. Taking a couple guesses, Kento and Sehkmet were the ones that remained clueless. It was just over their head, all the spiritual stuff, thus they paid more attention to the battle.

"Guys! Ryo is getting creamed! We gotta help him!" Kento shouted from where he stood as Black Blaze roared out in agreement.

"Crap, hardhead is right!" Sage said, peaking around from the boulders they used as shields. Cye nodded, "I don't like this, mate."

"Who does? But what can we do? As it is, we sent all our power to Ryo for Inferno. How are we supposed to help him? We'll only get in the way," Rowen said, his voice full of the irony of the situation.

"Well, then we make an opportunity!" Kento shouted out.

"Be reasonable Hardrock. You know as well as the others that you can't do it," Dais said calmly, looking up at the Orange armored warrior with a shake of his head. Kayura nodded her agreement as Kale smirked silently. Kento just seethed.

Mia looked at each of the warriors in turn with a small shake of her head, her own mind calculating as much of a plan that she would be able to give. Nothing she came up with made too much sense on the situation. The fact that the armors were still present despite the fact that Inferno was in action was incredible enough.

The battle waged on furiously.

* * *

Ryo grunted, slamming forth as vigorously as he could. The power he now wielded was enormous, but it didn't help the fact that with each Nether Spirit's release, Lethias grew stronger. Wasn't the idiot strong enough? Thank god the guys had been able to react fast enough to avoid the boulders, he couldn't offer much more of his attention to them at the moment.

Lethias, true to what Ryo believed, was gaining in strength, however slowly it seemed. When something of his power was taken, the Nether Spirits worked to replace it. The system was beautiful in design, since, after all, he had made it himself. Grinning maliciously as was his nature, he darted forward with his dark sword, bearing down on Ryo's as they came body to body. A swift kick dodged as he responded in kind, swinging his own foot up to knock Ryo aside.

Ryo cried out, hitting the wall with a wince of pain. His eyes slinked open slowly as he pulled himself up into a sitting position, then standing, "Oh yea? Your mother wear's army boots!"

Lethias's face was priceless. He nearly stopped, confused for a moment at the crack as he shook off the strangeness, "Ok and that meant what? I think the battle is mine to win now. Already, insanity creeps up on you!"

Ryo bit his lip, and then readied himself for the next attack as the sound of a roar from a tiger filled the area, followed by the haunting sounds of a flute, "Huh? What's that?"

Lethias cursed, rushing forward, "You're finished!"

"Not quite, bucket head!" Someone yelled as arrows landed in Lethias's path. The demon dodged to the side as four figures landed out beside Ryo, grins plastered on each of their faces. Cye looked over his shoulder at Ryo, "Thought you could use some help, buddy!"

The bearer of Hardrock, Kento, looked in front of him, "Oh yea! I'm so energized! Fired up and ready to go!"

"Calm down. You are such a moron," Rowen grumbled as Sage laughed, "Let him have his fun."

"Guys?" Ryo asked dumbfounded, speaking over the eerie music of the flute, "What are you doing here?"

"We got power again! And we are here to help you fight!" Kento grinned wildly as Ryo sighed; feeling as if some sort of flame suddenly surrounded him, feeding his armor like the wildfire itself. Inferno was recharged, and he decided not to ask how just yet.

Leaning down, each of them readied themselves for the battle, "Alright! Round two!"

* * *

The guys watched everything clash against the other. Lethias and Ryo's battle really held the interest of them all. Grimaces were given as wounds were felt, and their exhaustion from power donation riddled their minds. The girls hung back behind Kayura, watching quietly from atop Black Blaze's back per orders of the Ronins.

Lena sighed, listening to what was going on around them, but hearing the voice of the spirits who answered her plea to help.

_Look. You don't have the training just yet to summon us with just your mind. Use your flute…_

Flute?

_Yes! The spirit didn't have you play it for nothing in the first place! Come on now! Don't act stupid. Just because you are there to help us, doesn't mean we have to deal with idiocy. Use the flute to call the spirits you need…_

How? I can't do that…

_Hogwash. You can if you wanted to. Their armors are fed by the elements…just call on the spirits of those!_

Lena nodded to herself, looking at each of the guys. She could feel it in their auras, the want to fight back the evil. She had to do it…though she had no clue where the damn flute was!

Sage leaned back, his cal façade in place as Kento beat the rocks before him with hardened fists. Cye was obviously tense as Rowen calculated ways for them all to win the battle at hand. Kayura concentrated on her staff as Dais, Kale and Sehkmet all did their best to keep look out for the dangers that may still come. However, each of them heard the tune. Haunting, yet familiar, at least to two of them, each of the warriors whirled around to look at the source with wide eyes.

Standing in place, stood Lena, a simple yet elegant flute in her hands, resembling that of a bamboo flute. Her fingers ran along the holes delicately as she angled it before her. Each of the warriors glanced around wildly, as they heard…no…felt the powers surging about them.

"_I'm summoning the spirits of your elements, guys. Accept the power they bring you, and fight!" _Lena's mind hit like a knife on the link between them all. Each of them nodded, accepting what was to be given, and in return, they found their own strength to fight on with a valiant courage. The armors themselves need to glow as Rowen spotted the trouble first. No one questioned why it worked the way it had, but merely sprang into action with the best entrance they could muster.

Rowen fired off his arrows rapidly as each of them leapt down to land beside their Leader in white armor, offering their aid. Kayura, Mia and the others nodded approval. Her warlords and Kayura herself would wait out this battle, to see when they would be needed.

All played to the tunes from the flute, where Lena sat tall upon the back of Black Blaze, eyes closed, her concentration solely upon the flute in her hands as Sehkmet glared at it, "Damn it! That was the flute I was trying to find!"

Mia just coughed at the irony.

* * *

Ryo stood tall before his friends, his swords in front of him as his armor seemed to glow brightly. He smiled, his exhaustion a thing in the past as he felt the power of fire flow through his veins. He couldn't see them, but the spirits of fire seemed to hug closely to him in a blanket sort of gesture. Each of the warriors seemed to feel the same thing as they readied themselves for the battle.

"You guys can't hope to beat me! I have the nether spirits behind me, and my power is far more then yours!" Lethias seemed confident as he rushed forward, Ryo meeting the rush.

"You are way too confident for a person who is now fighting five warriors who are pulling the same thing as you!" Ryo yelled out, slashing his other sword forward as Kento rushed forward, hardheaded as always as he swung his Bo out at the monster before him, "You are going down!"

The weapon made contact, causing the demon to wince. Cye took his opportunity to attack as his Yari slashed forward with wicked precision, followed by the powerful stroke of Sage's no-datchi. Wave after wave after wave of attack rushed forward as Lethias forced some back, landing hits upon one of the warriors only to be beaten back by another. His eyes widened, puzzled at the new found strength, but knowing that the flute was the reason of it all. Damn them!

"No!" He cried out, his voice lashing out as he slashed Kento, giving him a painful gash from collarbone to stomach. Kento cried out in pain as he jerked back, nearly dropping his weapon as Cye went to him, catching his friend before he pounded into the wall. Sage snarled out, whipping his blade up and back furiously, forcing the demon back as Rowen shot arrow after arrow at the thing.

Lethias dodged and whipped around, his spirits not replenishing enough of his power to make a credible difference from their rapid onslaught. A terrible thought occurred to him. He may actually loose this. His anguish shouted out as he began to throw energy balls at the Ronins, who dodged them as best as they could.

"Ronins! Fire!" Ryo shouted out a command to them as they all figured out what to do. One by one, they each stood, battered, as they raised their weapons.

"Arrow Shock Wave!" The onslaught was released as the air cried out in response.

"Super Wave Smasher!" The spirits of water responded, their anger at Lethias answered through them.

"Thunderbolt Cut!" Light was given its path as true as it could, it's course guided by the spirits.

"Iron Rock Crusher!" Earth shook, its strength regained as the quakes symbolized its own cry for vengeance.

"Rage of Inferno!" Ryo's cry was heard above the rest, louder then the guys, more noticeable then the flute of music at Lena's lips. The spirits of fire screamed their rage, released at last as they combined their attack with that of the other five, sending it all into the black demon.

Lethias was jolted back against the wall, a cough escaping his lips as he winced terribly, blood sputtering from his lips in black driblets as he sank to the floor, his eyes blank as the fire, light, water, earth and air itself swept him up. When the rage ended, he was gone. The pole itself was destroyed, the door closed once more and the hall empty of all but those who had just witnessed the battle.

Ryo panted out, standing amongst the guys, his eyes searching theirs as Mia lead the way to their heroes. His whispered voice betrayed the exhaustion he now felt at the battle's end, "Thank you spirits. But…is it all over now?"

Sage shrugged, using his sword as a cane in a sense, "It had better be…"

Ryo nodded as the others turned to greet their over enthusiastic cheering squad, looking at each of his warriors. They were all tired, that much was sure. But it seemed like the battle was won.

Lena hopped off Black Blaze, who changed as the Ronins did out of their armor. Smiling, she held the flute to her chest, a bit tired herself as she looked up at the ceiling, thinking, 'Thank you spirits…you helped us a great deal. The battle is over.'

_Nay child. The battles have only just begun. The road is long…we just made it a bit easier for you._

Lena smiled, looking up at the guys. She met their gazes, nodding in return to each of them, suddenly feeling closer to them then she ever had before. They had become like family, and she didn't begrudge it, "Thanks guys."

They looked up at her, shrugged, and then smiled in their various ways. The battle was over.

end

* * *

_Author's note: Ok, well, here is the final chapter. I will write an epilogue for this story, so don't worry about that. There are a few loose ends to this to tie up, since there are three more months to get through before the end of her trip. Anyways, I just wanted to give special thanks and dedicate this chapter to one of my loyal reviewers, Inda. The calling of the various spirits to empower the Ronins was her idea, and I liked it a lot! So, I felt she should get mention in that. Anyways, another side note is that I will begin work on getting those one-shots up! I hope others want to participate in that, or at least partially. I'll figure out how that works in a little while. Meanwhile, I'm headed to bed! Ja Ne for now!_

_Hikaru_

**Comments from Beta Reader: The Sacred Bovine: **You slugs shall fear my Salt of Justice for I am the Slug Hunter!

**Reviews: Thank you all so much for sending them my way!**

**JJ: **_I'm glad you think that of my story. I truly, truly appreciate that. I'll keep trying. Some days I'm better at it then others. Anyways, I plan to keep it up!_

**Inda: **_Well, I hope your trip went well for you! I really do! And thanks for rooting for me like you have been! The ideas, well I wanted to thank you for them somehow, so I decided that this was kinda a good way to do it! The ideas are really good you know, so thanks! _


	19. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: Alright then. For the final time of this story…sniff…I don't own the characters from the actual series, though Lena herself is mine, as well as those various evil people._

_Author's note: Well, here it is. The epilogue. I'm surprised that we actually got through this series. I hope everyone enjoyed it, and such. Let me know what you think of it over all._

**Insanity's Requiem**

Epilogue

"So…I guess this is it?" Lena asked, looking at each of the guys before her with a small smile. She stood before the terminal, tilting her head to the side.

"Yea…I guess so," Sage shrugged, answering for all of them. It seemed like none of them could say good-bye. Lena shifted her brown eyes to glance at each of them in turn, giving a smile to each of them, "You know…it's been a blast. The entire time!"

Mia laughed at the wink that Lena gave. Since the battle, she had trained with the Ronins and Kayura as Mia watched, fighting to learn to control the powers that got slammed her way. No more of the characteristic twitches or glances were shifted around. While Lena was no where near as good at fighting as the guys were, she was well on her way. It was too bad that the time on it got cut short by the time span for it.

"I'm going to miss you!" Akiko shouted, wrapping her arms around Lena in a giant hug, starting a laugh from Lena as she quickly shifted her legs into a stance to help her gain the balance, "Don't you dare forget all the flag girl moves I taught you! When you come back, we are going to have a total try out and routine thing to do!"

Lena shook her head as she pushed her friend from her body, ignoring the laughs that came from the guys. Takeo, who had also come to see her off, pulled Akiko off her, "We won't forget you, Lena-chan. Remember that. Call us anytime!"

Lena chuckled, "Hey, you know I will. And the same goes for you…but try to make sure no calls land my way after 11pm my time. And don't worry, Akiko, I won't forget the moves, but forgive me if I continue my swimming."

Akiko just stuck her tongue out and handed Lena a small back, "Here. It's just a small figurine, but it's nothing to big. Just a picture of us being nuts."

Lena smiled up at Akiko, tilting her head to the side with a nod, "I'm honored. I truly am. Thanks 'Kiko."

Akiko nodded as she and Takeo headed off, waving goodbye. Neither of them wanted to hang around for the rest of the tearful farewell. Lena understood that all to well, as she ran her hand along the new purple shirt Mia had gotten her. The sleeveless thing was truly perfect, and fit her personality. A scooped neckline revealed the Jewel hanging from her neck on a black choker.

"Man…you should so stay longer. We have so many more moves to go through! And my mom still wants to teach you the rest of that dish, so you better come back at least, sis," Kento grumbled, showing a gruff affection. Since the battle, he had taken to calling Lena sis, the way he sometimes did Mia. For him it was natural, since he already had so many other younger sibs to begin with.

Lena smiled, remembering. A month after the battle, Kento had taken all of them to go say hi to him mom. He considered it a total disaster, but in truth, they all had fun. His siblings were rambunctious, immediately having to climb over the new girl to them, and show her everything. Luckily, Mama Rei Fuan had saved her from it and taken the rest of the Rei Fuan family out of the other's hair for a while.

"Well, just come back soon. We still have to map out some more of those stars," Rowen said, nodding in his knowing way, "And get you to teach me how to cook."

Lena rolled her eyes at his mischievous smirk, knowing full well that anything culinary that Rowen touched generally had to be thrown away or doused out to stop the flames. Cye jumped to her rescue, slinking a brotherly arm around her shoulder. Like Kento, he saw Lena as a little sister. One that he hadn't had a chance to have, and brothered her like Ryo and Kento did, but in a more gentle way, "Now now, give her a break. We want to send her home in one piece, not tormented with nightmares of your cooking."

Rowen shrugged slightly, ever cool as Cye turned to Lena to hand her a purple cloth bag about the size of a small purse, "Here. These cookies are for the trip, and I know you'll eat them. You ate enough of that Hello Panda candy and Pocky to give Kento a run for his money!"

The guys laughed as Kento glared around, "What is that supposed to mean! I'm a growing boy! I have to eat!"

Lena stepped away as Kento put a head lock on Cye, laughing as she stood next to Mia. Turning to the older women, she smiled slightly. With Mia…well, Mia became like a sister to her. Being an oldest child, she never had an older sister to turn to, and Mia had stepped into the roll without a single worry. Heck, the woman had even replaced the clothing that had gotten destroyed during the battle. Lena hugged Mia tightly, "Thanks for everything, you. If you ever want to come out to the US, look me up in Colorado. I'll take ya skiing. Or even if you just want to talk…"

"Same here. If you ever want to talk, give me a call, email or letter. I don't care. And remember, my home is always open to you," Mia smiled, breaking off the hug as they each quickly wiped away unshed tears.

Shifting her bag onto her shoulder, she placed the cookies into it, laughing at the wrestling match between Kento and Cye. Rowen seemed to act as a referee. Running a hand through her brown pony tail, she shook her head, "I'm not getting them out of trouble this time."

Sage and Ryo snorted, recalling the last match those three had gotten into. A park, around ten pm, and the cops had come to investigate. Lena sweet talked them as best as she could, and was backed up by Sage, Ryo and Mia. In the end, the guys were let go with a stern warning.

"Well, girly. I guess it's time for me to say goodbye as well," Ryo said, smiling. The wrestling match had stopped, and Lena reached up and gave Ryo a hug, "Stay out of trouble."

"I will, missy," Ryo smirked, and then shrugged, letting Sage walked forward.

Lena looked up at Sage, giving him a small smile. The two of them had become good friends, always laughing about something. From Sage's girl problems and Lena's attempts not to kick the crap out of them, and even to the time they took to get Sage's hair right. They had even had a hair spray accident, in which Lena ended up momentarily blind and Sage with hair bluer then Rowen's. Sage held his hand out, handing her another small bag, "Open this on the plane. It's from each of us. We all chipped in, even Mia and Yulie."

Lena smiled gently, biting her lip not to cry. She looked over at Yulie, who looked rather proud of himself as he shrugged, looking a little too smug. She shook her head, and leaned down and gave the kid a kiss on the forehead, "Thanks squirt."

Her meeting him had been memorable. She had lost a white shirt to the mud a juice stains, but she hadn't cared. Glancing back up at Sage, she stood again, "Thanks guys. All of you."

She leaned forward, giving Sage a hug as well, kissing his cheek. Gods alive, she would miss him. She listened to him, "Visit us sometime in the future. We'll try to do the same to you. We already know the link with you won't work with you being gone so far, so keep in touch."

"I look forward to it…though…Sage?" She whispered.

Sage tilted his head, to listen as she grinned, "If Ryo and Mia aren't together by the time I come out here next, and I think I'll go insane! They keep skirting each other now!"

Sage laughed, and put her down, "We all know. We'll try our best!"

Lena smiled up at him, knowing that neither had said what they had wanted to say, but happy nonetheless. She stepped back, looking at each as her flight was called. She frowned, then sighed, "Well, I guess this is it. I'll see you all around guys. Don't hesitate to give me a visit sometime!"

She smiled, giving each of them hugs before she went off to head to the plane. Looking over her shoulder as she entered the terminal, she watched each of them waving goodbye.

Mia smiled at each of her boys, shaking her head as she tapped each of them, "Come on guys, let's go back home."

"Yea…"They sighed out.

"Oh come on now, it won't be the last time we see her. I know that for certain!" Mia smiled as Ryo nodded heartily, "Yea, Mi's right!"

Each of them brightened up as they headed to the car, ready to go home and rest up. Somehow, the day was suddenly better. They had each other, and were still able to torture Mia to the best of their abilities. Either way, they had a new friend in a new place as well.

"Let's go, guys." Sage said, nodding to himself, the last to leave the terminal and follow.

* * *

Lena sighed, looking out the plane window. Jet lag was going to kill her this time, she just knew it. The flight was too long as well. Shrugging to herself, she put on headphones, smiling to herself as she felt her flute's vibrations from within her Jewel. Not for the first time did she thank Kayura and the warlords for teaching her how to use the power and control it. They had spoken with them before she had to leave as well.

_"Well, we'll check up on you every so often," Kale said, nodding and smirking at Sage, who was bristling at his rival, "What, have a problem Halo?"_

_Sage glared as Cye placed a hand on Sage's shoulder, mentally telling him to cool off as Lena shrugged off the whole thing, "If you want to visit, that's just fine. Kayura and I still have to work on my training as it is anyways, but if you scare anyone, I'll kick the crap out of you."_

_Kale nodded, "Touché."_

_"Did that even warrant that?" Kayura had asked, shaking her head._

_"So, is the battle really over? How do we know that Lethias guy is dead?" Kento asked._

_"We don't know for certain, but if anything happens or starts to look suspicious, you can count on a warning from us to the best of our ability, alright?" Kayura asked._

_Lena had nodded, "Alright. I just want to know in case anything happens that way I can be there to help if I'm needed."_

_Ryo laughed, "We can always use the help!"_

Shaking her head, she munched on a cookie absently, knowing that she was going to miss Cye's cooking more then ever. She blinked, remembering the small soft bag that Sage had handed to her from everyone. She already knew they thought that it was best that he handed it to her, though she couldn't figure that one out just yet. Damn, she loved that guy.

She poured the bag's contents into her hand as the color of silver glinted from it. The bracelet she now held was a beautiful piece of jewelry. Round balls were separated by rectangular pieces, and the bracelet itself fit her wrist as it should. Glancing at the balls a little closer, she saw something engraved. On each of the balls were engraved the Kanji for each of the five guys and herself. She read them off: grace, righteousness, wisdom, justice, trust…and heart.

She smiled, noticing that they included her own. Even without a mystical armor, she had a kanji for herself, and she smiled brightly as she looked at two of the rectangles. There the Kanji for Mia and Yulie that Lena thought fit them best were engraved. Knowledge and Joy…

She quickly put it on, smiling brightly. Now, no matter what, her new friends were always with her. She didn't care what the bracelet was. She'd treasure it always.

"Thanks guys…for everything…"

-End-

* * *

_Author's note: Well…here…sniff…is the last time I get to write this for my story. I pray you all liked it a lot! I do have plans for a sequel, but now that this is done, I am actually going to open up a series of one-shots like I mentioned. I will accept those from others as well to be placed in it, and can be of past or the present in this story using any of the characters I've made up or the actual Ronins themselves, whether it is parody or not. Anyways, I hope that others will join in. Anyways, I pray that you enjoyed this story! I will begin the sequel soon!_

_Hikaru_

**Reviews: Thanks so much for your support!**

**Inda: **_I'm glad your trip went well. Truly I am. And don't you worry, I do have more stories up my sleeve, including those one-shots! Bwahahahah!_

**JJ: **_Lol, thanks a lot for the advice! I appreciate it a lot, and I'm glad that you enjoyed this story. I should have that sequel fired up soon, so hopefully it will work out. I don't know, but I do know that this story will have two after it at least…if I can stop the ideas from coming by then! Lol_


End file.
